ENCHANTED: LA HISTORIA DEL ELEGIDO
by Zafy
Summary: Tras el asesinato de los Potter, Lord Voldemort ha cerrado el mundo mágico, sin embargo la aparición de una nueva profecía cambiará las cosas… *Fic basado en la película Enchanted, la historia del Guisell, escrito con mucho cariño para Miri, quien propuso el reto* Para más información: Fluffy fest 2012 en Live Journal
1. Chapter 1

****Tras el asesinato de los Potter, Lord Voldemort ha cerrado el mundo mágico, sin embargo la aparición de una nueva profecía cambiará las cosas…  
*Fic basado en la película Enchanted, la historia del Guisell, escrito con mucho cariño para Miri, quien propuso el reto*  
Para más información: . Fluffy fest 2012 en Live Journal

**Prólogo**

**Enchanted**

**PROLOGO**

_31 de octubre de 1981_

Insertar banda sonora:

www . youtube watch?v=sUHaIjajJJY&feature=relmfu

Un reloj a lo lejos anunció las doce de la noche, Halloween había empezado, pero al mago no le importaba aquella celebración; agitó su varita, conjuró un hechizo impermeable sobre sí mismo y abandonó su refugio: una cueva al inicio del camino principal del Valle de Godric.

Alrededor todo estaba oscuro, la gente dormía, seguramente soñando con las fiestas y las celebraciones de la noche siguiente.

_Los muggles y su forma de tomar nuestras tradiciones en su beneficio_ , pensó el mago con fastidio, _ cuando acabe con esto, entonces nada me detendrá de apartarlos de nosotros… ignorantes y atrevidos muggles… lo más detestable que hay, casi tanto como los traidores a la sangre. _

Anduvo unos cuantos minutos, mirando alrededor, no le fue difícil identificar la casa que le habían indicado. Irradiaba magia, magia buena, y eso lo asqueaba.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y escuchó; dentro los habitantes de la casa aún estaban despiertos, escuchando algún tipo de música movida. Seguramente esperando por la media noche de Hallowen, como la mayoría de los magos.  
_Sangres sucia y traidores de la sangre que solo toman lo que les conviene de nuestras tradiciones_, pensó con fastidio, mientras empujaba la baranda de madera blanca, ahora húmeda por la lluvia y avanzaba a paso decidido hacia el interior.

_Hay cosas que uno mismo debe hacer, no se puede confiar en lacayos para esto_, se dijo con fastidio, inspiró profundamente, oliendo la muerte en el ambiente y sonrió. Le gustaba ese olor, el de víctimas... seres que pronto serían cadáveres. El de su triunfo.

El primer hechizo lo lanzó hacia la puerta, haciéndola volar hacia atrás; delante de él quedaron el hombre y la mujer, ambos lo miraron sorprendidos y aterrados, como si no creyeran del todo que él realmente estuviera allí.

—¿Qué demonios? —susurró al fin el hombre.

Voldemort aprovechó y lanzó un hechizo más, uno de Antidesaparición, nadie saldría de allí hasta que él lo permitiera.

—Denme al mocoso, y tal vez los deje vivir a ustedes –amenazó Voldemort con la varita en alto, observando a la mujer, que involuntariamente miró hacia arriba, seguramente hacia donde el mocoso dormía.

—¡Lily, corre! –bramó el hombre –¡ve por Harry y vete!

—James –chilló la mujer, antes de correr escaleras arriba.

—¡Expeliarmus! –gritó en tanto James, tratando de entretener a Voldemort.

Voldemort puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiado por la ofensa.

—Idiota –negó con la cabeza –Avada kedabra –dijo, apuntando con desgano.

El rayo verde salió disparado hacia el hombre y un instante después, la luz en sus ojos se había apagado, ahora no era más que un saco de carne tirado en el piso de la sala.  
Voldemort pasó sobre él y caminó hacia el segundo piso, encontró a la mujer en la puerta de una habitación, con una mano apuntándolo con la varita y con la otra sujetando el pomo de la puerta, como si así pudiera proteger a quien estaba en su interior.

—Tu marido está muerto, sigues tú, a menos que entregues al mocoso –le dijo Voldemort, y que no se diga que no era benevolente al darle una oportunidad a aquella muchacha —seguro que luego podrás tener más de esos, pero otros que no se metan en mi camino.

—¡No! –gritó la mujer y se encogió un poco cuando escuchó un llanto proveniente de la habitación —no te lo permitiré.

Voldemort inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Tonta —negó con fastidio, antes de levantar la varita y susurrar —Avada Kedabra —el rayo verde sorprendió a la mujer con una mirada de pánico, sus ojos abiertos y su boca en una mueca de dolor.

Voldemor empujó con su pie el cadáver hacia un lado y abrió la puerta, dentro había una gran cantidad de cobijas haciendo una pequeña montaña, y dentro de todas ellas se escuchaba el llanto del mocoso, como si hubiera sabido lo que había pasado, parecía llorar más fuerte aún.

Voldemort frunció el ceño y con la varita fue apartando las cobijas hasta llegar al centro, donde encontró a un niño de cabello oscuro y abundante; sus ojos estaban húmedos y rojos, y su cara bañada en lágrimas.

—Así que tú eres el que supuestamente acabará conmigo —susurró Voldemort, acercándose unos pasos más a él —no tienes siquiera dientes… o varita.  
Miró alrededor, había dibujos de motos volando entre las nubes y un arco iris sobre una pared, y en la otra una foto de los padres del niño junto con sus amigos de toda la vida.

—Pequeño —se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante, mientras el llanto del niño se convertía en grito de pánico —no eres más que un pequeño e insignificante bebé, ¿para qué dejarte ser más que eso? —Voldemort se apartó un par de pasos y levantó la varita —Avada kedabra.

Y entonces el mundo se puso oscuro. Dejó de sentir su cuerpo. Dejó de percibir cualquier cosa, por un instante todo era oscuridad y silencio. No había dolor, no había felicidad, no había nada.

Y así como empezó, todo terminó.

Voldemort abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Estaba en el suelo de la habitación del mocoso, en el techo habían pintado estrellas que brillaban con intensidad sobre un cielo azul oscuro y se sorprendió a sí mismo observándolas con interés.

Escuchó un sonido en la escalera y se puso en pie de un salto, apuntando con su varita a quien fuera el que apareciera. Dio una mirada hacia atrás y vio el cuerpo del niño, entre todas las mantas, completamente quieto, pero aún así…

—Quieto allí –advirtió a quien había subido las escaleras y aún permanecía en las sombras.

—Mi Lord… —le respondió una voz cobarde y entrecortada, mientras se dejaba ver, con las manos en alto, un hombre gordo, con la cara sudada y brillante y el claro cabello desordenado.

—Colagusano —susurró Voldemort, mirando un instante más a su lacayo más valioso en ese momento y luego al mocoso, que permanecía exactamente igual que como lo había dejado, aún así… no se atrevería…

—¿Están todos…? —Colagusano miró hacia el cuerpo de Lily y una mueca se dibujó en su rostro.

—Sí, esta era bonita… demasiado bonita para ser una sangre sucia… —Voldemort se apartó de la puerta de la habitación, dejando ver su interior y la cara de Colagusano palideció un poco más.

—¿Él también…?

—Quiero que lo verifiques —le dijo el Lord, había un poco de maldad en su mirada —Está muerto, ¿no es así? —le dijo, tomándolo de un brazo y tirándolo hacia el interior de la habitación. Sabía que el traidor, pese a todo, aún conservaba algo de ese cariño inentendible hacia esos seres.

Colagusano se inclinó lentamente hacia el grupo de mantas y puso una mano sobre el pecho del niño, apretó los labios y luego susurró algo, antes de apartarse.

—Está muerto, mi Lord, lo puede comprobar usted mismo.

Voldemort miró desinteresadamente hacia el cuerpo del niño y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Tiene algo en la frente… parece que se lastimó —murmuró, notando la extraña cicatriz.

Algo en ese niño lo había asustado desde el inicio, y no pensaba tocarlo ahora, no después de lo que había pasado, por más curiosidad que le diera esa cicatriz.

—Termina el trabajo, quema todo.

—Sí, mi Lord —asintió el hombre.

Voldemort, antes de irse, caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió, el sonido de la lluvia cayendo con más fuerza inundó la habitación, mientras Colagusano escuchaba:

—Mosmorden —la marca tenebrosa, más fuerte y grande que nunca, alumbró el cielo, y Voldemort soltó una carcajada. —–Ninguna profecía estúpida podrá detenerme, ni un mocoso sin varita… nada, mi querido Colagusano —dijo, volteando a ver al hombre que aún permanecía, retorciéndose las manos al pie del niño muerto —este es el inicio de una nueva era… nada me detendrá ahora.

—Así es, mi Lord, así es.

Voldemort le dio una mirada más al niño y estuvo a punto de inclinarse a tocarlo, pero en el último segundo se abstuvo y se alejó rápidamente.

—Cumple mis órdenes y te veré luego —–dijo finalmente Voldemort, caminando hacia la salida.

El hombre hizo una reverencia, mientras observaba al Lord caminar fuera de la habitación, y se quedó en esa posición mientras lo sentía bajar por las escaleras, y cuando la magia oscura que le oprimía el pecho desapareció, supo que el Lord se había desaparecido.

Insertar Banda sonora:

www . youtube watch?v=sfU_sC7m2cA&feature=relmfu

Solo entonces se permitió caer de rodillas y suspirar profundamente, mientras las primeras lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos.

—James…Lily, no… ¿por qué? —graznó, arañando con sus manos la alfombra, necesitaba gritar, llorar, necesitaba matar, vengarse… sus manos de pronto empezaron a cambiar, y eso hizo que detuviera sus lamentos. El tiempo se acababa.

Se levantó tambaleante, caminó hacia el grupo de mantas y observó al niño que había allí, con el cabello negro y una cicatriz en la frente que no había estado antes de que fueran atacados. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su cuerpo inmóvil, pero sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo más, necesitaba salir de allí antes de que todo se estropeara.

Tomó una bocanada de aire mientras sentía su cuerpo seguir cambiando y se desprendió del abrigo, ahora demasiado justo para él.

—Harry, pequeño —susurró, levantándolo con cariño y envolviéndolo en las mantas —lo lamento, perdóname… perdóname, quise llegar antes, quise… lo quise, pero…

El niño permaneció quieto en sus brazos, cual muerto luego del hechizo que había susurrado.

Miró alrededor y vio la foto pegada en la pared, donde aparecían todos. La imagen de ellos siendo unos años más jóvenes, en el último año de escuela, y creyendo que el mundo ya era suyo, le devolvió la mirada. El verdadero Colagusano ahora se había ido a una esquina, lejos del grupo. Ya todos se habían dado cuenta de que los había traicionado.

James y Lily miraban al frente, tomados de la mano, mientras Remus pasaba un brazo sobre el hombro de Lily y sonreía encantado, él, en cambio, tenía el codo apoyado sobre el hombro de James, molestándolo por ser más pequeño que él, y sonreía a sus amigos, no a la cámara.

Apretó los labios una vez más, habían pensado en que eso podría pasar, no de esa manera exactamente, claro, nunca habían pensado que podían ser traicionados, pero habían pensado que podían ser atrapados, y en sus planes, Remus, Colagusano y él tomaban a Harry y salían corriendo, o ayudaban a Lily a salir corriendo con Harry; pero ahora las cosas eran tan diferentes…  
Ahora… ¿En quién podría confiar?, ¿quién estaría a salvo de caer en los engaños o chantajes del Lord… en sus amenazas? Nadie, decidió. Nadie. No podía confiar en nadie más. Miró un instante más a la imagen de Remus y negó con la cabeza. _En nadie _ se repitió con firmeza.

Levantó a Harry de tal manera que lo pudiera sostener con una mano y arrancó la foto de la pared. Valiéndose de su mano y su boca, rompió el lado donde Colagusano se había refugiado, y lo dejó caer al piso. Metió la fotografía en el bolsillo del pantalón y abrazó con más fuerza a Harry.

—Nos vamos, mi niño, ahora nos vamos y… —apretó los labios, no podía siquiera decirlo en voz alta.

Caminó con pasos firmes, sin querer ver nuevamente el cadáver de Lily o de James y salió por la puerta trasera. Su moto estaba camuflada contra un viejo roble. La encendió con una mano temblorosa, apretó a Harry más fuerte contra su pecho y convocó un hechizo de "canguro" sobre la manta que abrigaba a Harry, de tal manera que el niño estuviera caliente y apretado contra su cuerpo, mientras él maniobraba con facilidad.

Elevó la motocicleta varios metros hacia el cielo y se detuvo bajo la marca tenebrosa, un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda y apretó una vez más los labios, debía hacerlo, sino el Lord sospecharía y los perseguiría, no podía hacer nada por salvar a Lily y James, pero sí por Harry, y cumplir su promesa: ser su padrino, estar para Harry si ellos faltaban.

—Lo siento… amigos, yo… —Sirius se pasó la lengua por los labios y suspiró profundamente —los amo, los voy a extrañar…—bajó la mirada al niño que permanecía quieto contra su pecho —los vamos a extrañar, pero lo voy a cuidar como si fuera mi hijo.

Y dicho esto se apartó unos metros más, levantó la varita y lanzó un par de hechizos contra la casa, que se incendió rápidamente.

Sin poder quedarse más tiempo, Sirius elevó la motocicleta mucho más alto, hasta las nubes, con los ojos empañados y el corazón dolido, pero con una clara misión en la mente. Proteger a Harry sobre todas las cosas, desaparecer para siempre del mundo mágico, ese que ahora le repugnaba tanto, y permitir que el niño tenga la vida que sus padres no podrían darle.

魅了


	2. ENCHANTED 1

**1**

**PROFECÍA**

15 de septiembre de 2007

Insertar banda sonora:  
www . youtube watch?v=obi5e3xMdOo  
_

Draco miró alrededor, estaba en el callejón Diagon y había una gran cantidad de gente entrando y saliendo de las tiendas, tratando de caminar alejados de las esquinas, donde algunos magos más pobres trataban de conseguir algo de oro o alimento.

—Aleja, bruja de segunda —gruñó un chico y Draco frunció el ceño. Una anciana estiraba la mano hacia un mago de túnica púrpura, seguramente del área de arrestos del Ministerio.

Draco había desarrollado en el último año un sentimiento de asco a todos ellos, pese a que pertenecía a ese grupo social.

Caminó con pasos decididos hacia la esquina mientras agitaba la varita; en un instante la mujer tenía una bolsa llena de panes frescos flotando sobre ella.

—Tenga abuela, lo que pidió —le dijo Draco, llegando a su lado.

—¿La conoces? —increpó el mago de la túnica púrpura, con la varita en alto, seguramente dispuesto a arrestarla por andar mendigando.

—Es amiga de la familia —garantizó Draco, con una sonrisa radiante —pero ya está vieja y algunas veces se despista.

La anciana miró hacia la bolsa de pan y luego hacia Draco, sus ojos claros parecieron entender la jugada.

—Gracias, Charles…. Tú siempre tan bueno —respondió la mujer, enganchando el brazo en el de Draco.

El hombre del Ministerio abrió la boca, dispuesto a contestar, pero Draco se apresuró.

—Es Draco, no Charles, ¿recuerdas? —le dijo, arqueando una ceja.

—Ah… Draco… siempre me ha gustado tu nombre; aunque pareces más un Charles... por eso me confundo —asintió la mujer y Draco soltó una risita.  
—Y ahora, si no hay otro problema… ¿ya nos podemos ir? —le preguntó al funcionario del Ministerio, que tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

—Claro, señor Malfoy —respondió el hombre, al fin reconociendo en Draco al hijo único de Lucius Malfoy, mano derecha y asesor del mismísimo Lord.

—Vamos –asintió Draco, jalando a la abuela por el callejón hasta la siguiente esquina.

—Gracias, yo... no sé cómo pagártelo, en serio —le dijo la mujer una vez se alejaron un par de calles del funcionario, que se había quedado mirando con suspicacia a la singular pareja.

—En este lugar tengo unos amigos, ellos están ayudando a los que tienen menos… a cambio de un poco de labor simple, no es una estafa, solo di que vas de mi parte y pregunta por Neville —le explicó Draco, poniendo una caja de grageas vacía en su mano —ellos te cuidaran, para que no estés mendigando en las calles, sino te arrestaran.

—Lo sé… —la mujer comenzó a sollozar entonces y Draco, rígidamente, le puso una mano en el hombro —es que ya nadie se puede hacer cargo de mí y… no soy una mendiga, pero no tengo otra opción.

—Ahora la tienes, anda ya, ellos te cuidaran.

—Gracias… —la mujer le dio una mirada brillante —eres muy guapo, ¿sabes? Y tienes buen corazón.

Draco se sonrojó. Él no tenía en realidad buen corazón. No sabía por qué hacía algunas cosas, pero estas nunca atentaban contra su estatus y su nivel de vida, sabía que si era ella o él, entonces la anciana estaría perdida.

La mujer desapareció y Draco sonrió un poco más, alisó su túnica y caminó hacia la tienda de dulces, compró una gran bolsa de todos los dulces que encontró y caminó hacia las afueras del callejón, silbando una canción mientras esperaba que fueran las seis de la tarde. Ya se le había hecho tarde para su cita, pero tenía el presentimiento de que podría alcanzarlo en algún otro lado. No se dio cuenta que en la distancia, alguien estaba pendiente de sus movimientos.

Cuando su varita vibró, avisando que ya eran las seis, tomó una bocanada de aire y se desapareció. Tampoco notó que alguien se pegó a su rastro de desaparición.

_  
魅了  
_

_ _  
Insertar banda sonora:  
www . youtube watch?v=0TamvrMZl4g  
_ _

Avanzaba por la hierba crecida, apartándola con su varita, cuando a una distancia corta sintió la energía de una aparición y giró rápidamente, con la varita en alto y en posición de ataque. Se relajó rápidamente cuando vio que se trataba de Draco.

—Allí estás —bramó Draco, caminando a prisa entre la hierba crecida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Te esperé en la cueva por un buen rato; pensé que ya no te vería hoy —respondió Ron.

—Sí, es que tuve un percance y recordé que estarías a esta hora aquí.

—¿Quieres ayudarme a recolectar frutos?

—¿Tengo otra opción? –preguntó Draco, entonces recordó la bolsa de dulces y se la pasó a Ron. —Es para los niños, solo para ellos.

—Gracias —Ron miró la bolsa y sonrió, antes de guardarla en el morral mágico que usaba.

—Le he mandado a Neville una anciana, la querían arrestar —continuó explicando Draco, mientras, al igual que Ron, y a punta de varita, iban recolectando todos los frutos y hierbas comestibles.

—Bien, seguro la veré hoy.

—¿Hay alguna otra novedad?

—Charly ha escrito, dice que está mandando oro —le contó Ron, con alegría.

—Genial, dime cuándo y a qué nombre para ver de que el idiota de McNair no lo intercepte, cree que control de ingresos implica quitarle el oro a todo el que se le acerca.

Ron soltó una carcajada, pero asintió.

—¿Y tú qué has estado haciendo? —le preguntó Ron —¿sigues acostándote con el tonto de Blaise?

—No, y dicho sea de paso, no quiero hablar de ello, fue realmente patético.

—¿Qué fue patético?

—Que rogara porque no lo botara…—Draco negó con la cabeza, había estado tonteando con Blaise demasiado tiempo como para que se convirtiera en algo serio, y él no quería nada serio.

—Mi madre me dijo que el diario dijo que tenías que encontrar esposo o esposa pronto, estás en el límite de lo —Ron hizo comillas con sus manos —"socialmente aceptable".

—Claro, 27 años… —Draco negó con la cabeza —tenemos una larga vida por delante, no sé porqué quieren que me case.

—Por el tema de la herencia y todo eso, ya sabes.

—¿Por qué no te casas tú conmigo? —le preguntó Draco de pronto, y Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me digas esas cosas —renegó, mientras se apartaba de él.

Draco, que efectivamente sabía que no le gustaba que lo molestaran así, hizo lo que hacía siempre, lo molestó más, saltando sobre él y tirándolo hacia la hierba.

—Vamos, _Roni_ , yo sé que lo quieres, que me amas… que me deseas.

—¡Draco! –protestó Ron.

—Cásate conmigo y comparte mi fortuna… seguro que la heredo rápido porque mi padre morirá de la impresión.

Ron, a su pesar, soltó una risa y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Claro, _amado mío_, claro.

—Puaj, Ron, por eso no tienes novia —protestó Draco —¿Amado mío?¿ en serio? Eso es de la época de tu abuela.

Ron río y aprovechó para quitar a Malfoy de encima.  
—¡Pues mi abuela, por lo que sé, era muy popular en su tiempo!  
Draco soltó otra carcajada más fuerte y lo empujó con el hombro; rápidamente Ron le respondió y pronto estaban nuevamente entrelazados sobre la hierba, peleando en broma y riendo.

Ninguno vio a la sombra, con ojos heridos, que los observó unos instantes, antes de desaparecer.

魅了  
_

El Lord caminó con pasos firmes por el largo pasillo del piso siete del Ministerio; a su alrededor, los pocos que se cruzaban con él inclinaban la cabeza y susurraban un saludo teñido de miedo.

El Lord se regocijó, era precisamente así como debería ser el mundo.

Un hombre de mediana estatura lo esperaba en la puerta del pasillo, estaba encorvado y parecía bastante temeroso.

—¿Qué tenemos Amycus? —preguntó el Lord con voz siseante, el hombre pareció encogerse un poco más en su sitio.

—Una de las brujas, mi Lord... ella ha dicho cosas feas, muy feas y...

—Eso ya lo sé, lo dijiste en tu mensaje —interrumpió Voldemort, con impaciencia —, déjame verla.

—Por supuesto, mi Lord —murmuró el hombre, haciendo una reverencia mucho más inclinada, mientras empujaba la puerta para que el Lord pudiera entrar.

No era la primera vez que el Lord entraba a la sala de las profetizas, se regocijó al verlas a todas pegadas a la pared, con cara de miedo y la mirada baja, mientras en el centro una mujer de no más de veintiocho años estaba sentada, su piel oscura estaba con algunas marcas de lágrimas y se agitaba nerviosa, balanceándose de adelante para atrás con un sollozo que sonaba como una mantra.

—Lo lamento, lo lamento... no vuelvo a hacerlo, por favor... —seguía murmurando, mientras el Lord le hacía un gesto a Carrow.

—Padma Patil, profetiza descubierta hace quince años, vive aquí desde entonces —explicó el hombre inútilmente, el Lord había dispuesto que todos y todas las profetizas que aparecieran fueran confinadas a esa sala, ninguno debería salir y pregonar profecías, la última vez fue peligroso, si no hubiera sido por el traidor de Colagusano, no hubiera podido dar con ese mocoso y tal vez el cantar hubiera sido otro; lástima que los amigos del traidor lo habían encontrado y matado poco después; hubiera sido de mucha ayuda una persona tan arrastrada como esa—, esta mañana, a las siete aproximadamente, la mujer ha dicho... una profecía que atañe a nuestro magnífico Lord y a una persona desconocida...

—Muéstramela—pidió el Lord.

La chica se encogió en su sitio un poco más, sus hipidos eran lo único que sonaba en la habitación, mientras el hombre Carrow sacaba con su varita un hilo plateado y lo soltaba en medio de la sala, especial para mostrar recuerdos.

La sala cambió un poco de iluminación, se podía ver a todas las mujeres, haciendo un gran círculo y agitando la varita para tejer grandes mantos, la ocupación a la que dedicaban el día, cuando Patil se empezó a agitar y su varita cayó, todas dejaron de trabajar y la miraron fijamente, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar y entonces su cabeza se echó hacia atrás y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, una voz ronca salió de su garganta

_El príncipe de las serpientes enamorado caerá,  
su vida y su alma, al hijo de los leones, entregará  
y entonces el mundo se detendrá...  
el declive tan esperado del Lord empezará._

_El hijo de los leones enamorado caerá,  
Su alma y su vida al príncipe de las serpientes entregará._

_El príncipe de las serpientes enamorado caerá,  
Su vida al nacido en el mes de cinco letras y en el día con uno entregará,  
y el mundo mágico, como lo conocemos, sucumbirá  
el oscuro reinado acabará._

Voldemort observó la profecía en completo silencio, sin mover un músculo, la tensión alrededor se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Cuando todo hubo terminado, miró a las mujeres, si alguna de ellas lograba escapar y hablar... si incluso Carrow decía algo de más en alguna conversación ocasional...

—Gracias por sus fieles servicios —dijo, antes de agitar su varita. Una luz celeste salió de su varita y la magia rodeó la habitación.

—¿Mi Lord? —preguntó Carrow, inclinándose hacia delante y mirándolo con devoción y algo de miedo —¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?

—Solo visitaba —dijo, mirando hacia Padma, que miró extrañada alrededor, seguramente no comprendiendo qué hacía en el centro del salón y luego reculó hasta pegarse a una de las paredes.

_  
魅了  
_

Voldemort pasó el resto de la noche en su despacho, meditando seriamente. La profecía se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, necesitaba encontrar al príncipe de las serpientes. Él no sabía quién era ese príncipe, podría decirse, incluso, que él lo era, al ser el descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin, pero sabía lo suficiente de profecías como para saber que eran engañosas y que tenía que estar atento.

Necesitaba revisar los registros de nacidos y preocuparse por los que habían ido a Slytherin, seguro que la profecía se orientaba a ellos.

_  
魅了  
_

—Un whisky más —pidió Blaise, con los codos en la mesa y la cabeza entre las manos, sus ojos picaban y sabía que pronto se pondría a llorar.

—¿Blaise? —preguntó entonces una voz, Blaise volteó rápidamente y casi pierde el equilibrio por eso, mientras unas manos lo sostenían cordialmente.

—Theo —Blaise se levantó para abrazar a su amigo, pero este lo sujetó por debajo de las axilas y evitó que diera de bruces en el suelo.

—Cariño —susurró Nott, que llevaba tiempo detrás de Blaise —seguramente que el imbécil de Draco te ha hecho algo —dijo, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Me ha dejado —Blaise empezó a llorar y Theo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Él dejó en claro que no quería nada serio contigo... además, no sé qué le ves, no es la gran cosa, ¿sabes?

—Sí, sí lo es, es guapo, es rico, divertido… ¡era mío! y ese estúpido pelirrojo...

—¿Cuál pelirrojo? —preguntó preocupado, pues no recordaba ningún pelirrojo entre el grupo de amigos que frecuentaban.

—Weasley —Blaise se sorbió la nariz ruidosamente —yo los escuché... lo seguí y Draco está enamorado de él, por eso lo ayuda...

—¿Lo ayuda? ¿A Weasley? —murmuró Theo, de manera incrédula —Estás loco.

—Lo sé... yo no me lo creí cuando los vi juntos, por eso me acerqué a escuchar y Draco... Él le dijo a Weasley si no quería casarse con él... ¡por eso me ha dejado! ¡Para irse con un traidor a la sangre! ¡Un terrorista!

—Debes estar bromeando —murmuró Nott, mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda, aún sin creer del todo que Draco pudiera hacer algo así.

_  
魅了  
_

Draco caminó por el amplio salón de su mansión, mientras muchas miradas se posaban en él, sabía que era uno de los solteros más cotizados, por chicos y chicas, por padres y madres deseosos de agarrar algo de la fortuna y el poder de su familia y tal vez precisamente eso, el saber que en realidad todo era un absurdo acuerdo, hacía que fuera tan esquivo con todas las posibles parejas que les presentaban.  
Pasó de largo de donde estaba Blaise, ahora del brazo de Theo, quien parecía no caber en sí de satisfacción, y se dirigió hasta el final del salón, donde Goyle y Crabbe, junto con Pansy, habían hecho un pequeño círculo.

—Y entonces... ¿El Lord no piensa aparecer hoy? —preguntó Pansy con un poco de arrogancia.

—Ya debería estar aquí —murmuró Draco, pero en ese momento el cielo se puso oscuro y todos se estremecieron. Ya estaban acostumbrados a que el clima se moviera en base al carácter del Lord.

—Parece que alguien anda de mal humor —gruñó Goyle, encogiéndose un poco más en su sitio.

—Rayos —Draco miró hacia la ventana, pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer y entonces se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en Ron y en la cosecha que tenían, en que tal vez se arruinaría si no llegaban a tiempo para protegerla con hechizos. Pero no había forma de que Ron se diera cuenta, ya que sus refugios quedaban bajo la tierra, era la mejor forma de esconderse.

La nieve empezó a caer con más fuerza y Draco se sintió incapaz de dejar que se echaran a perder los frutos con los que alimentarían a los que no tenían casa y a la familia de Ron, y sin pensarlo mucho, se escurrió por una de las puertas del salón, para aparecerse en los campos de los Weasley.  
Tal cómo pensaba, estaba todo llenándose de nieve y la familia no se había dado cuenta de ello. Debía insistir con Ron en que pongan un hechizo de aviso pese al rumor de que el Lord los podía detectar.

魅了  
_

El Lord había buscado por todos lados al famoso príncipe de las serpientes, pero no había encontrado absolutamente nada; ni un solo dato que le sirviera para entender de quiénes trataba la profecía.

Sabía que esa noche tenían planeada una cena, en honor a él, por supuesto, en la mansión de los Malfoy y no queriendo dilatar más aquel compromiso que, más que nada, servía para recordarles a todos los de la alta sociedad mágica, que era él quien mandaba, se apareció en la entrada de la Mansión.

—Mi Lord —dijo entonces Lucius, inclinándose un poco en señal de saludo, y a su lado Narcissa, algo incómoda aparentemente, también hizo una pequeña reverencia, mientras el resto de la sala guardaba silencio.

El Lord miró alrededor y detectó que faltaba alguien.

—¿El joven Malfoy no nos acompaña hoy? —preguntó hacia los Malfoy.

—Estaba por aquí... ya sabe, mi Lord, como son los jóvenes, seguro aparece pronto —se justificó Lucius.

_Seguro ha ido a ver a Weasley, ese plebeyo que le gusta fomentar el desorden_ , pensó Nott, negando con la cabeza, se petrificó cuando el Lord giró a mirarlo como si lo hubiera escuchado. Incapaz de nada más, hizo una reverencia respetuosa; y aunque el Lord pareció preocuparse de otras cosas, prestando atención a otros invitados, a Nott no se le quitó de la cabeza que el Lord lo estaba observando.

_  
魅了  
_

Draco agitaba la varita, corriendo entre los copos de nieve que caían sin parar, tiñendo todo de blanco.

—¿Draco? —gritó una voz sobre el viento.

Draco giró a ver a Ron, con un viejo y parchado abrigo azul, lo miraba sorprendido.

—Él anda de mal humor y está nevando... ayúdame, o se arruinará la cosecha.

Ron pareció salir del asombro por fin y corrió junto a Draco, llenando todo de hechizos impermeables, aunque aquella no era su propiedad sino un campo de libre uso, ellos habían aprovechado para sembrar y poder sacar frutos que los alimentara durante el invierno. Aunque, con el humor del Lord, habían épocas en las que las cosechas se habían terminado perdiendo y ellos habían pasado inviernos duros.

Pasaron los siguientes minutos moviéndose de un lado al otro, sin intercambiar palabras, protegiendo todo el sembradío. Cuando terminaron, los campos que los rodeaban estaban completamente blancos, llenos de nieve.

—Parece que su ira no mejora —negó Ron, mientras sacaba del bolsillo del abrigo una pipa y la encendía.

—¿Qué habrá pasado...? seguro que alguien le llevó el té frío o algo así —bufó Draco, aceptando la pipa de las manos de Ron y dándole una calada.

—Oye... ¿Y tú? ¿Tan presumido hoy? —preguntó Ron, reparando en la túnica de gala de Draco, tocó la fina tela y silbó. —Wow, o sea que es así como los ricos se visten.

—Mierda —farfulló Draco, recordando —, en mi casa hay una cena para el Lord, se supone que yo debería estar allí, pero entonces vi la nieve... Me tengo que ir.

—Claro, claro —asintió Ron, desviando la mirada.

—Te llevaría, _cariño_ , si es que a tu familia no la buscaran por terrorista —le animó Draco, dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

—Oh, qué ternura la tuya —bufó Ron —, anda de una vez, no quiero que luego tu padre se enoje.

Draco asintió y se alisó la túnica, antes de desaparecerse.

Ron suspiró aliviado, mientras veía el campo protegido de la nevada. El problema de ser parte de una familia de terroristas, como lo llamaba Draco, era que no podía vivir a la luz pública, por lo que su casa era subterránea, aunque tenían hechizos que permitían fingir que tenían ventanas y entrar el aire puro, era imposible hacer hechizos para detectar el ambiente o trasladar las imágenes reales del exterior a la casa; decían que el Lord había hecho un rastreo a ese tipo de hechizos, pues estaba asociados a los renegados. Nadie nunca lo había comprobado en realidad, pero tampoco querían averiguar si era cierto o no.

Esa tarde había estado sentado con la cara apoyada en una de las ventanas de aire cuando le había parecido oír ruidos arriba; en un primer momento pensó que se tratarían de roedores en busca de frutos no muy maduros y por eso había subido. Era una suerte que Draco se hubiera aparecido y protegido gran parte del campo.

El hoyo del piso se removió y Ron agitó la varita, desbloqueando la entrada, del hoyo emergieron su madre, su padre y su hermana Ginny.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó inmediatamente su madre, mirando los campos con el hechizo de impermeabilidad.

—El Lord parece estar de mal humor... nevando en septiembre —negó el señor Weasley, mirando también al campo.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho tú solito en tan poco tiempo? —preguntó Ginny, más curiosa.

—Un amigo me ayudó —admitió Ron, sin muchos reparos.

—¿Qué amigo? ¿Ese amigo que nos ayuda y del cual no quieres decirnos nada? —increpó su madre, desde que había conocido a Draco, Ron no le había dicho a su familia nada de él, hasta que tuvo que aceptar sus favores, pero entonces se negó en redondo a decirles de quién se trataba en realidad.

—Es su _novioooo_ —canturreó Ginny, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de Ron.

—No, no lo es.

—Si fuera así, hijo, sabes muy bien que nosotros no nos oponemos a...

—¡Por favor! —gruñó Ron —, la próxima vez no los dejo salir, y no, no es mi novio.

Y dicho esto se metió por el hoyo hacia la casa.

_  
魅了  
_

—El engreído de los Malfoy —siseó una voz en cuanto Draco entró al salón, comprobó con fastidio que la cena ya estaba servida y que debía ir hasta el fondo para poder ocupar su sitio.

—Mi Lord —asintió Draco, inclinándose todo lo posible y mostrándose honrado de ser saludado.

—Nos preguntábamos dónde habías ido —continuó el Lord, mirándolo tan intensamente que empezó a temer.

—Tuve un contratiempo, nada de importancia —respondió serenamente, mientras ocupaba su sitio en la mesa, junto a su madre y a la izquierda del Lord.

—Ya veo —murmuró el Lord y no parecía muy convencido, su mirada recorrió el salón entero; todos lo esperaban expectante, y sus ojos se detuvieron en Nott un instante, antes de asentir  
—Entonces... buen provecho a todos.

_  
魅了  
_

Al día siguiente, Theodore Nott se preparaba para ir a trabajar al Ministerio; estaba en el área de investigación, su misión era ayudar en la coordinación para la captura de todos aquellos entes peligrosos que habían en el mundo mágico: hombres lobo, centauros y gigantes. Estaba bajando por las escaleras de la pequeña mansión que su padre le había dado para que viviera a sus anchas cuando sintió las alarmas de aparición quebrarse.

Con la varita en alto llegó hasta el primer piso.

—¿Quién anda allí? —preguntó en voz alta al grupo de hombres que estaba parado en su recibidor.

—¿Theodore Nott? —preguntó uno de los hombres de túnicas azules, con la varita en alto.

—Yo no he hecho nada —explicó Theo, soltando la varita y levantando las manos en señal de rendición; era muy conocida la política de los aurores: primero un hechizo, y luego, si es que el detenido queda en condiciones de responder, preguntar.

—Eso no nos interesa —dijo otro de los hombres mientras se acercaba a recoger la varita que había dejado caer al piso, en tanto otro hombre le bajaba las manos y se las amarraba con un lazo mágico a la espalda —madera de castaño nervio de dragón, rígida, 28 centímetros —anunció con desgana, la varita emitió una luz azul y luego desapareció.

—Hey, mi varita —protestó Nott, pese a las ataduras mágicas.

—Adónde vas no necesitas varita —anunció otro de ellos.

—¿Mi padre sabe algo de esto? Él es muy cercano al Lord y... —y entonces un hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho y no supo más.

_  
魅了  
_

El Lord paseaba con tranquilidad, mirando detenidamente a su prisionero, completamente inconsciente y dejado sobre el piso de piedra.

—Déjennos a solas —pidió con voz silbante a sus aurores.

—Sí, mi Lord —contestaron al unísono, y sin darle una mirada más al hombre desmayado, salieron de allí.

Voldemort se inclinó un poco para mirar al hombre tendido en el piso y con la varita susurró un hechizo, pronto miles de imágenes emergieron de la cabeza del hombre y el Lord las recibió con calma e interés.

Conversaciones superfluas, noches de pasión con algunos chicos y chicas; hasta que se detuvo en una donde observaba con cariño a otro chico, en un ambiente oscuro, seguro una fiesta, y este chico bailaba con el pequeño de los Malfoy. Lo próximo que encontró de él fue a ese chico lindo, bebiendo en un bar,

En el fondo de la barra encontró al chico lindo, estaba completamente inclinado hacia delante, mientras pedía un vaso más de whisky. Theo negó con la cabeza y se aceró a él.

—¿Blaise? —llamó con cuidado, pero el chico giró tan rápido que casi se cae, lo sujetó con las justas y sintió el fuerte hedor a alcohol.

—Theo —lloriqueó Blaise, y Theo se preocupó un poco más.

—Cariño —susurró Nott —, seguramente que el imbécil de Draco te ha hecho algo —dijo, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Me ha dejado —Blaise empezó a llorar y Theo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Él dejó en claro que no quería nada serio contigo... además, no sé qué le ves, no es la gran cosa, ¿sabes?

—Sí, sí lo es, es guapo, es rico, divertido… ¡era mío! y ese estúpido pelirrojo...

—¿Cuál pelirrojo? —preguntó preocupado, pues no recordaba ningún pelirrojo entre el grupo de amigos que frecuentaban.

—Weasley —Blaise se sorbió la nariz ruidosamente —yo los escuché... lo seguí y Draco está enamorado de él, por eso lo ayuda...

—¿Lo ayuda? ¿A Weasley? —murmuró Theo, de manera incrédula —Estás loco.

—Lo sé... yo no me lo creí cuando los vi juntos, por eso me acerqué a escuchar y Draco... él le dijo a Weasley si no quería casarse con él...¡por eso me ha dejado! ¡para irse con un traidor a la sangre! ¡Un terrorista!

—Debes estar bromeando —murmuró Nott, mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda, aún sin creer del todo que Draco pudiera hacer algo así.

—¿Weasly? –se preguntó en voz alta, de algún lugar le sonaba el nombre.

Dejó inconsciente a Nott y se fue a buscar en los registros de nacimiento a los Weasley.

Y efectivamente, eran renegados. Decían que eran muy escurridizos, pues en todos esos años no los habían podido capturar; aunque tampoco probar mucho. Tenían, pese a eso de andarse escondiendo, siete hijos. Dos no estaban más en el país. Una familia interesante, de padres Griffyndors; los hijos no habían asistido a la escuela… Hijo de leones.

Buscó con atención y encontró el dato que buscaba, había un chico: Ronald, pelirrojo, nacido el primero de marzo… El día con uno en el mes de cinco letras.

Y Draco Malfoy al parecer se había enamorado de él.

Necesitaba saber si ese chico había averiguado algo más, así que volvió a la celda donde lo tenían y volvió a hurgar en sus recuerdos:

Habían noches tranquilas de cenas y vino con ese chico Blaise, Theo parecía tener gran afecto por él, incluso habían noches de pasión entre ellos; esas las pasó rápidamente, y se detuvo en el medio de un bosque, donde había una cueva a un extremo, desde allí podía ver a Draco y el muchacho Weasley, los dos reían muy contentos.

No necesitaba más pruebas ni datos, todo era claro. Terminaría con esa profecía antes de que siquiera hubiera una probabilidad de que se hiciera realidad.

Abandonó el salón dejando aún inconsciente a Nott y maldiciendo a las profecías.

—No lo despierten hasta que yo lo ordene —ordenó a uno de los guardias de la puerta.

—Sí, mi Lord —asintió rápidamente el hombre.

_  
魅了  
_

—¡Bromeas! —río Ron mientras se metía un gran bollo a la boca.

—En serio, Weasley, renegado no quiere decir falta de modales —negó Draco, mientras comía los bollos que había traído de manera más ceremoniosa.

—No sabes disfrutar de lo bueno —criticó Ron, metiéndose otro bollo más a la boca, solo para molestar a Draco.

—Qué trol que eres a veces.

Ron río mucho más fuerte. Ambos estaban sentados al pie de una colina, no muy lejos de la casa de Ron y de los refugiados; Draco había podido conseguir una gran cantidad de comida esa tarde para los que no tenían hogar y se sentía muy complacido consigo mismo así que había decidido celebrar con una pequeña comilona con Ron.

—Mi padre va recibir un cargamento de pociones en una semana —contó Draco, mientras untaba con mantequilla otro bollo.

—¿Así?

—Y hay una gran cantidad de pociones para el resfrío y otras enfermedades comunes que yo sé que no se va utilizar... y que pasaría de ser percibida si es que se extraviaran...

—¿Estás pensando en... tomarlas así como así?

—No sería tan simple —reconoció Draco —, podría conseguirlas, pero necesito ayuda... —arqueó las cejas y Ron se sonrojó.

—No lo sé... tenemos que estar seguros de que nadie me verá.

—Sí, pero, en realidad necesitamos más gente y estaba pensando... ¿tal vez tus hermanos estén interesados?

—No, de ninguna manera —dijo Ron de manera automática, dejando el bollo que estaba comiendo a mitad y poniéndose de pie.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no —estalló Ron, retrocediendo.

—¿Tanto te avergüenza? —murmuró Draco, sintiéndose dolido.

—Eres uno de ellos... ¡de los que nos quiere encerrar! —increpó Ron, cada vez más rojo.

—Pero... yo no soy...

—¡Lo eres! ¿Qué crees? Que puedo ir y decirles, ¡ah, por cierto!, se acuerdan de Malfoy, la mano derecha del Lord que nos caza como animales, pues, me hice amigo de su hijo ¿Cómo crees que lo verían?

—Definitivamente, muy mal —dijo una voz detrás de ellos, una voz oscura y rasposa, un siseo que conseguía hacer que tu piel se pusiera de gallina.

Pese a que era la primera vez que Ron la escuchaba, la reconoció inmediatamente.

—Lord... —jadeó Draco, retrocediendo unos pasos, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Ron quedarse completamente pálido.

—¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? ¿Un idilio amoroso, joven Malfoy?

—No, nosotros no...

—Y tú, Weasley —escupió el apellido —sé quiénes son tus padres... un par de tontos que creen que pueden hacer algo dando asilo a todos los indeseados del reino...

—¡No te atrevas a hablar de mis padres! —rugió Ron, avanzando unos pasos, pero Draco lo agarró de la manga para evitar que siguiera avanzando.

—Eso, eso, protege a tu puta, Malfoy, aunque eso no lo salvará a ninguno de ustedes —continuó Voldemort, levantando la varita.

—¡No! —gritó Draco, poniéndose delante.

—Uno primero y el otro después, qué importa el orden —se rió Voldemort, pero entonces algo lo empujó, haciéndole perder el hilo del hechizo. Cuando giró, delante de él tenía a Lucius Malfoy, con la varita en alto.

—Estoy seguro de que aquí hay un error, mi Lord —dijo con tranquilidad, pese a tener la varita en alto, apuntando a Lord Voldemort.

—El error lo ha cometido tu hijo, Lucius, enamorándose del hijo de un par de rebeldes que no quieren ayudar a que el mundo mágico esté en orden. Y no permitiré que este chico tuyo, con sus tontos sentimientos, arruine todo.

Draco y Ron intercambiaron una mirada de pánico.

—No entiendo —dijo Lucius, mirando hacia Draco y Ron un instante.

—Tu hijo deberá morir, al igual que ese novio suyo, por el bien del mundo mágico —Voldemort negó con la cabeza —, y tú, al haber sido siempre un sirviente tan fiel, serás perdonado por las fallas de él.

Y entonces todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Draco jaló a Ron y murmuró un hechizo para transportarlos a un lugar seguro, una medida que su padre le había enseñado cuando él aún era niño, en caso de que alguna vez el Lord cayera y ellos corrieran peligro. Cuando la transportación se inició, sintió un tirón en el brazo, sus ojos se abrieron con pánico cuando vio los largos y retorcidos dedos del Lord sujetándolo, Ron, a su otro lado, lo jalaba con fuerza.  
Le tomó un segundo tomar la decisión.

Ron sintió como finalmente era lanzado hacia un extremo, estaba en un salón de ventanas amplias y con olor a flores; se levantó de un salto, con la varita alto, listo para atacar, pero se encontró apuntando a una mujer rubia y delgada, que estaba de pie junto a la ventana y lo miraba como si fuera el bicho más raro y apestoso que había visto en su vida.

—Usted es la madre de Draco —notó Ron, sorprendido de no haber llegado junto a su amigo.

—Y usted, supongo, el hijo de los leones que ha enamorado a mi hijo —contestó la mujer con tono frío.

—¿Qué?

魅了  
_

—¡Draco! —gritó su padre, mientras Draco era consciente de la varita del Lord clavándose en sus costillas; y más que dolor, empezaba a sentir pánico.

—Muchacho traidor —gruñó Lord, clavándole más fuerte las uñas en el brazo.

—¡No! —gritó Lucius —¡Avada … —Voldemort giró y levantó una mano, haciendo que Lucius cayera al piso.

Voldemort rió.

—Ya iré contigo, Lucius, primero lo primero... —miró a Draco con asco —, lo tenías todo, chico, todo... y mira con lo que sales. Que sirvas de escarmiento para el resto. —Avada...

—¡Mittens trans! —escuchó Draco la voz de su padre y entonces un gran frío lo invadió, levantó la vista solo para ver como todo el mundo empezaba a transfigurarse alrededor, vio el rostro de incredulidad y de rabia del Lord, pero entonces era como si todo fuera irreal. Extendió una mano y solo vio un haz de luz.

El Lord gritó con fuerza, mientras apuntaba hacia él, pero Draco no podía protegerse, no tenía la varita, y parecía que tampoco cuerpo. El Lord se hizo más pequeño y entonces lo vio girar y lanzar un rayo verde. La maldición asesina.

Draco gritó tan fuerte, que su garganta parecía desgarrarse, sin embargo no escuchó ni un sonido. La mirada del Lord, seguramente buscándolo, fue lo último que vio, antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad.

_  
魅了  
_


	3. ENCHANTED 2

**2**

**Desterrado y perdido**

—¡Contéstame! –gritó Lucius con fuerza, mientras zarandeaba a Ron —¿Cuánto tiempo han estado tú y mi hijo…?

—Nada. Nos conocimos hace casi un año, pero nosotros somos amigos, solo amigos.

—Pues no era lo que parecía –negó Lucius, empujando a Ron hacia atrás.  
Ron trastabilló y logró estabilizarse y no caer al piso.

—Escuche, señor —dijo entonces Ron, sintiendo sus mejías quemar con fuerza —Draco y yo éramos amigos, y no me pregunte cómo, porque no estoy autorizado a contarlo, solo lo éramos, eso y nada más. Y más por intención de él que mía, él se interesó en la causa que mi familia defiende y nos ayudó. Sin embargo nadie en mi casa lo conoce o sabe nada de él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en su casa nadie sabía de su amistad con mi hijo? —preguntó Narcissa, mirándolo críticamente. Ron no tenía idea de que se podía sonrojar aún más.

—Porque no —Narcissa arqueó una ceja, de la misma manera en que Draco solía hacerlo y Ron se estremeció —porque me daba vergüenza; no se ofendan, pero ustedes nos quieren encerrar.

—Si tu padre no quisiera defender lo indefendible… —negó Lucius, encendiendo un cigarro y mirando por la ventana. Parecía demasiado cansado.

—¿Qué va pasar ahora? —preguntó Ron, buscando entre sus ropas su pipa; ahora que había visto al señor Malfoy fumar, estaba aliviado de que él también pudiera hacerlo.

—Lo mandé al mundo muggle —suspiró Lucius —ni siquiera tiene su varita, o sabe qué es lo que pasa, ¡Y lo mandé al mundo muggle!

—Lucius —llamó Narcissa; Ron tenía que admirar su calma en una circunstancia como esta.

—¿En el mundo muggle? —Ron negó con la cabeza, mientras el humo ascendía lentamente —nadie puede ir allí, el Lord selló la entrada hace veinticinco años.

—Veo que pese a no haber asistido a la escuela, tus padres te han enseñado historia —contestó Lucius, mirándolo sobre el hombro —el mundo muggle está sellado, es cierto, pero no debes olvidar quiénes lo sellaron; puede que el Lord haya tenido la idea, y que haya aportado mucho en ello, pero también tuvo un poco de ayuda.

—Usted sabe… ¿sabe cómo llegar al mundo muggle? Si lo sabe podría abrir un portal y podríamos ir por Draco… ¡Podríamos dejar salir a los refugiados para que busquen fortuna allí!

—¡Por favor! —rugió Lucius, lanzando el cigarro hacia el piso y arremetiendo contra Ron nuevamente; sus manos sujetaron firmemente la túnica y lo empujaron contra la pared más cercana.

—Ouch. No es necesaria tanta agresión, ¿sabe?

—Lucius, me parece que no es adecuado —advirtió Narcissa.

—Mocoso insolente, ¿en serio crees que es tan fácil? No tienes ni idea de las cosas que puedes encontrar en el mundo muggle, es muchísimo más grande y poblado que el nuestro; y la gente no es amable, y es peligroso… y no puedes hacer magia, porque eres fácilmente detectado… ¡Mierda!

—¡Lucius!

—De acuerdo —bramó Lucius, soltando a Ron y caminando hasta el otro lado del salón.

Ron arregló sus ropas con algo de fastidio y miró hacia los señores Malfoy.

—¿Cuál es el plan entonces?

—Ningún plan, tú te largas a tu casa y te sigues escondiendo, yo iré por Draco y… y ya veremos qué hacer.

—No quiero ir a casa, quiero ir por Draco.

—No creo que sea tu asunto.

—Es mi amigo y debo hacerlo.

—Lucius… tal vez el chico tenga razón, después de todo, debes recordar…

—¿Chico? Señora, tengo la edad de su hijo, no soy ningún niño –protestó Ron.

—Además debemos buscar otro lugar para escondernos, esto puede ser seguro apenas por unas horas más.

—Mis padres son buenos ocultando gente… tal vez puedan quedarse en el refugio un tiempo hasta que…

—¿En un refugio de renegados? –bufó Lucius.

—Como sea, abra el portal y yo iré por Draco y se los traeré de vuelta, luego pueden hacer lo que les plazca.

—No irás por él –negó Lucius rotundamente.

Narcissa se cruzó de brazos y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—El retenerlo aquí no hará que no se cumpla.

Lucius y Ron voltearon a verla, cada uno con un sentimiento diferente; Lucius con temor y Ron con curiosidad.

—Debe haber un error, Cissy, no es posible que… que Draco… —Lucius miró a Ron y negó más fuerte aún —No con él.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó Ron, entendiendo menos.

Narcissa arqueó una ceja y Lucius suspiró vencido, antes de empezar a hablar.

—Esto te atañe a ti también. Hay una profecía… El Lord estaba buscando en los registros de los nacidos magos y estaba muy nervioso, tanto como lo había estado en la época de los Potter y Dumbledore, así que decidí averiguar qué pasaba, descubrí que había hecho una visita a las profetizas unas semanas antes y eso me preocupó aún más, por eso fui a hablar con el guardián de las profetizas, pero él no recordaba nada; eso era raro, entonces decidí hacer un Legeremens y descubrí que el Lord había aplicado un Obliviate; pude ver la profecía y rápidamente me di cuenta de que se trataba de Draco. Hay otro chico, amigo de Draco, Blaise, que había hablado conmigo y me había dicho que Nott, otro más de sus amigos, no aparecía; lo encontré en el Ministerio; había sido sometido a constantes Legeremens; el Lord había buscado rastros de ustedes dos; esto lo descubrí esta tarde… así fue como llegué hasta donde ustedes estaban, pensé que llegaría a tiempo.

—¿Profecía? ¿Qué profecía? —preguntó Ron sorprendido, no había escuchado de ninguna profecía desde que habían matado a los Potter; a partir de esa época todas las profetizas se decía que eran retenidas en un lugar especial donde sus profecías no pudieran dañar o afectar a nadie.

—Una sobre ti, mi hijo y el final del Lord —suspiró Lucius, encendiendo un cigarro más.

Ron se apoyó contra la pared y sintió sus piernas temblar.

—¿Me repite eso por favor?

_  
魅了

_  
Insertar banda sonora:  
www . youtube watch?v=5fjKOuZQPX0  
_

—Y entonces la maestra dijo que un mago… ¡uno de a de veras! Estaría en el cumpleaños de Patrick y que podíamos ir… pero que debía llevar un obsequio —contó el niño, con los ojos verdes brillando de emoción.

—Mhm –asintió su padre, mientras conducía el auto, prestando atención al cambio de semáforo y negando con la cabeza —¿Patrick no es el niño que te quitó el otro día tu caja de lápices?

—Sí –Albus lucía abatido —, pero me ha dejado una invitación en el casillero.

—No estoy seguro… tendré que hablar con su madre primero –negó el padre, mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

—¡No, papá! –gritó Albus, haciendo que Harry frunciera el ceño –no seas tan… tan … tan así.

—¿Tan así? –río Harry, mientras daba vuelta en una esquina.

—Así pues… como la mamá de Verónica que no la deja ir a ningún lado ni hacer nada porque teme que se lastime.

—No me parece agradable que me compares con una madre, menos con la de Verónica, y no tiene nada de malo el cuidarte un poco. Ese niño es grande y maloso y tú solo quieres ir porque habrá un mago.

—¡Exacto! —admitió el niño.

—Pues eso no es correcto. Y la palabra que buscabas era sobreprotector —explicó Harry, mientras parqueaban delante de una casa de dos pisos color rosa pastel. En el balcón del segundo piso podía ver a Sirius mirando fijamente hacia la calle. De alguna manera recordó sus épocas de niño, cuando Sirius lo cuidaba demasiado, parecía que temiera incluso por su vida. Cuando creció empezó a entender que tal vez el haber perdido a su hermano y su cuñada, los padres de Harry, en aquel trágico accidente había hecho que Sirius actuara así.

— _Sobrepotector_ –dijo el niño en voz baja.

—Sobre protector —repitió Harry, mientras apagaba el auto.

—¿Me dejarás ir entonces? —preguntó el niño con una sonrisa radiante. Esa sonrisa hacía que a Harry le temblaran las piernas y no pudiera decir que no.

—Lo hablaremos en casa —aseguró, mientras bajaba y abría la puerta de atrás para que su hijo bajara del auto.

—¡Abuelo! –gritó Albus, corriendo hacia los brazos de Sirius, quien, pese a ser según el niño decía, un abuelo, se veía bastante joven. A Harry ese rasgo también le había llamado bastante la atención, pues cuando sus compañeros de la universidad presentaban a sus padres, estos parecían ya un poco ancianos, en cambio Sirius no parecía de más de cuarenta años.

—¿Qué tal están mis muchachos favoritos? —preguntó Sirius, jalando a Harry dentro del abrazo.

—Bien, he sacado un diez en dictado… y lo escribí con letra bonita —explicó Albus, mientras entraban a la casa.

—Yo tengo guardia hasta mañana… ya te imaginas que no ando de buenas —rumió Harry, mientras dejaba la maleta del niño en mitad del amplio salón.

—¿Y Hermione?

—Tiene un caso muy importante mañana y no podría obligarla a cuidarlo, pero ella se ofreció.

—Bah —desestimó Albus —prefiero quedarme contigo, abuelo, ella es muy… profesora.

—¿Profesora? —preguntó Harry, mirándolo extrañado, mientras Sirius soltaba una risita.

—Ya sabes, de esas que quieren decirte siempre qué hacer, y no me deja jugar en el jardín porque dice que me puedo lastimar, y se la pasa leyendo esos enormes y feos libros sin dibujos… —Albus suspiró, no entendía cómo los adultos no podían notar esas cosas.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior e intercambió una mirada con Sirius

—Siempre pensarás que es un mal momento —suspiró Sirius, mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón.

Harry miró a Albus, que parecía sorprendido y suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Albus, tenemos que hablar.

—¿Por qué? Yo no le hice nada a la planta de Hermione, ella solita se murió –alegó el niño.

Sirius soltó una risita y Harry arqueó una ceja, lo que lo hizo silenciarse inmediatamente.

—Lo siento —murmuró Sirius, mientras se ponía en pie y salía de la sala —estaré en la cocina.

Harry asintió y sentó al niño en el sofá, él se sentó a su lado y antes de hablar se detuvo a mirar las fotografías que habían coleccionado a lo largo de todo ese tiempo; solo Sirius y él hasta que había conocido a Amanda. Luego ellos habían tenido a Albus; aunque de ellos tres solo había un par de imágenes; y una sola de los cuatro, como una perfecta y genial familia. Pero todo había terminado demasiado rápido, Amanda había muerto cuando Albus tenía solo un año. Harry recordó que, pese a todo el cariño que Sirius siempre le había dado, no había forma de reemplazar el deseo de tener una madre, como la mayoría de los niños.

—Hermione y yo, ya te lo había dicho antes, solemos salir…

—Sí —Albus hizo una mueca de descontento —son novios.

—Pues… hemos pensado, ella y yo, que después de tanto tiempo de conocernos y… hemos creído oportuno… Ella se mudará con nosotros.

Albus abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No, de ninguna manera.

—¿De ninguna manera?

—No le daré mi habitación.

—Ella no dormirá en tu habitación –explicó Harry —, lo hará en la mía…

—¿Entonces tú compartirás habitación conmigo? Eso podría ser… pero la cama no te va quedar, yo aún soy muy pequeño y…

—No, Al, no. Hermione y yo compartiríamos mi habitación y tú dormirías en la tuya.

—Oh.

—Será genial, ella estará todas las noches contigo y ya no tendremos que venir hasta aquí cada vez que tengo guardia…

—¡A mí me gusta estar aquí!

—… y además ella te podrá llevar a la escuela en las mañanas, sobre todo cuando yo no esté…

—Pero, me gusta cuando me lleva la mama de Aarón.

—Y seremos una familia…

—¡Ya somos una familia!

—Albus… por favor, quiero que entiendas que…

—No —el niño se puso de pie y se tapó con las manos las orejas —no quiero saberlo, no quiero que duerma en tu cuarto como la mamá y el papá de otros niños… ¡Yo no tengo mamá! ¡No quiero una mamá!— y gritando, salió corriendo del salón.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá.

Quería hacer las cosas correctas, por Albus, pero parecía que no lo conseguía.

_  
魅了  
_

Draco sintió el golpe contra el cemento y soltó un grito, mientras se hacía un ovillo, incapaz de asimilar o entender lo que pasaba.

Su padre… ¿su padre estaría muerto? ¿Qué sería de su madre y de Ron?, ¿estarían ellos a salvo?

Un ruido ensordecedor lo hizo levantar la vista en el momento preciso en que un enorme artefacto metálico y con dos luces como ojos, pasaba apenas a unos centímetros de su cuerpo. Entonces se sentó de golpe, entendiendo que tendría que moverse de allí si quería sobrevivir.

Reculó hasta que chocó con una pared y se puso en pie. Delante de él muchos artefactos similares iban desfilando a gran velocidad, en el interior podía ver personas, casi todas sentadas y mirándolo con algo de curiosidad.

Miró a izquierda y derecha y solo vio cosas desconocidas: una gran fila de edificios altos que parecían llegar hasta el cielo y con espejos en lugar de paredes y muchas luces por todos lados.

Parpadeó mirando hacia los letreros luminosos, una gran "M" amarilla y otro rojo que decía "Coca Cola" llamaron su atención y se descubrió a sí mismo mirándolo por un largo tiempo, antes de que nuevamente el sonido espantoso lo hiciera sobresaltar, se dio cuenta de que, de alguna manera, se había movido hasta lo que al parecer era la vía de tránsito de esas cosas extrañas.

—¿Es algún tipo de magia? –preguntó a la nada, mientras se pegaba nuevamente a la pared, mirando todo entre asombrado y asustado.

—La magia no existe –dijo entonces una voz infantil, que lo hizo sobresaltar.

Albus apuntó al rostro del chico con la linterna que le había regalado su padre y sonrió, le gustaron sus ojos del color del metal.

—¿Qué haces? –preguntó Draco, mirando con fascinación hacia la luz que emitía el niño.

—La magia no existe –repitió el niño –todo es ciencia, o eso dice mi papá.

—¿Y cómo haces para… para que eso ilumine? ¿No eres muy pequeño para tener una varita?

—¿Una qué? –preguntó Albus parpadeando –Esto es una linterna, no una varita.

—¿Puedo? –preguntó dudoso Draco, extendiendo la mano.  
Albus entrecerró los ojos.

—Pero, ¿prometes devolvérmela? Porque a veces los niños de mi escuela dicen que les preste algo y luego no me lo quieren devolver.

—¿En serio? Pues que tira de cretinos –bufó Draco.

—Ah… mi papá no me deja decir eso.

—¿Y dónde está tu papá? —preguntó Draco a la vez que le quitaba la linterna de las manos.

—Ese es el botón de encendido —le explicó el niño, presionando un botón y apagándola.

—Wow —susurró Draco, mientras la encendía y apagaba una y otra vez.

—La vas a malograr y luego no tendremos luz —se quejó Albus, quitándole la linterna.

—¡Me estaba divirtiendo! —se quejó Draco.

—Pues yo no.

—¿Y qué haces aquí entonces?

—Te lo digo si no se lo dices a nadie —aseguró Albus.

Draco apretó los labios.

—No sé siquiera donde estoy, ¿cómo se lo podría decir a nadie?

—¿No sabes dónde estamos? ¿En serio?

—En serio —aseguró Draco, dejándose caer en la vereda y abrazando sus piernas.

—Bueno… ahora que lo pienso, luces raro, seguro que no eres de aquí.

—No, no lo soy —negó Draco, y se sintió nuevamente triste –y creo que he sido expulsado de donde era.

—¿Tus papás te regañaron?

—No, no es eso… es más complicado.

—Estamos en la ciudad de Ely, pero no sé dónde exactamente.

—¿Y por qué estás tú aquí?

—Porque mi papá se ha vuelto loco.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Mi papá se ha vuelto loco; quiere que Hermione venga a vivir con nosotros, y además va compartir su cuarto con ella.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, y es tan injusto porque ella me cae tan mal y… es muy mandona y sabionda.

—¿Y tú papá sabe que estás aquí?

—No me interesa, ya no quiero vivir con él si es que ella va vivir con nosotros.

Draco frunció el ceño, la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas, necesitaba un minuto para entender todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Espera —susurró, mientras cerraba los ojos.

El Lord lo había descubierto con Ron, había insinuado que eran novios, y los había querido matar; Draco había enviado a Ron al refugio de los Malfoy, pero ni él ni su padre habían podido trasladarse, entonces su padre le había lanzado un hechizo… ¿qué hechizo era? Tenía que recordarlo. Y luego había aparecido en ese sitio extraño, donde había monstruos de metal que les gustaba hacer ruido y transportar a humanos en su interior. Además había aparecido ese niño, que decía que estaba escapando de su padre porque, seguramente, se iba a casar con otra mujer.

—¡Qué genial, Draco! —se dijo en voz alta —, si sobrevivo a esta, y la vuelvo a ver, Pansy tendrá al fin una historia que escribir.

—¿Qué? —murmuró el niño a su lado y Draco por un instante casi lo había olvidado.

—Nada. Tengo frío. ¿Tú no tienes una varita no?

—Que eso no existe.

—Claro que existe, solo que tú no lo tienes.

El niño frunció el ceño.

—¿Y cómo fue que llegaste aquí de todas formas? —continuó preguntando Draco.

—Me subí en un autobús, nadie me vio, y parecía que aquí era un buen sitio para bajar —el niño miró alrededor, al igual que Draco, era un lugar no tan iluminado, parecía el final de algo.

—No sé si es buena idea que andes solo sin tus papás de noche…

—No tengo mamá, ella se fue al cielo cuando yo era pequeño, mi papá dice que es un ángel que nos cuida a los dos.

—¿Ángel?

—Sí, vestida de blanco y con alas.

—¿Cómo un hada?

—No, no como un hada, sino como un ángel.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces a tu padre no le gustará que te hayas escapado.

—No le interesa, seguramente está ocupado con Hermione, enseñándole la casa y todo eso.

Draco torció los labios.

No hacía nada con ese niño allí, pero tampoco lo podía dejar abandonado en mitad de un lugar desconocido.

—¿Y sabes dónde vives?

—Es por allá —señaló el niño con la linterna.

—Ya veo… y supongo que para ir hay que… ¿caminar?

—O tomar un bus, pero yo ya no tengo dinero. ¿Tú tienes dinero? Seguro que mi papá te lo devuelve en cuanto lleguemos.

—¿Qué es dinero?

—¿No lo sabes? Son monedas y billetes que tienes que tener para conseguir cosas.

—Ah… ¿Cómo los galeones?

—¿Los qué?

—Galeones… ¿Knuts? —Draco se sintió desconcertado por la cara del niño y negó con la cabeza.

—Eres muy raro —concluyó el niño.

—No lo creo —dijo Draco, poniéndose en pie y enderezando la espalda.

—¿Eres un mago? —preguntó el niño finalmente, viendo ahora la ropa completa de Draco.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Draco esperanzado.

—Por tu ropa… es una capa, como la de los magos y… ¿No traes varita?

—No, no la traigo, se quedó en donde estaba antes de que mi padre me mandara aquí —explicó Draco con emoción.

—¿Y sin ella no puedes hacer magia?

—No creo… algunos pueden, bajo situaciones especiales, yo nunca he estado en ese tipo de situaciones hasta… hasta esta noche.

—¿Y tu papá también es un mago?

—Sí —Draco bajó la mirada hacia la vereda —, lo era.

—¿Ya no lo es?

—No lo creo.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Él… él… —Draco apretó los labios y se decidió a no llorar, no delante de un niño, en medio de un mundo extraño e inentendible para él. Y entonces sintió la mano del niño sobre su codo, presionando suavemente.

—Mi papá dice que no es bueno guardarse las lágrimas porque pesan mucho en el pecho después.

—Qué genio tu padre —murmuró Draco, mientras se calmaba.

—A veces lo es —asintió Albus. Draco sonrió un poco.

—Entonces vives hacia allá… —le dijo Draco, recordando que inicialmente irían a la casa del niño.

—Sí, pero no sé a cuánto tiempo… —Albus miró alrededor —está empezando a hacer frío y…

—Cierto —Draco miró al niño y se quitó la capa, poniéndosela sobre los hombros, aunque por supuesto le quedó enorme y Albus tuvo que envolverse con ella y cargar una parte entre los brazos, mientras Draco jugaba con la linterna y avanzaban por la avenida.

Draco sintió un escalofrío y miró hacia el cielo. Era extraño, en casa no podían predecir el tiempo, siempre hacía lo que el Lord deseara, aquí, sin embargo, bien que podía presagiar que pronto llovería.

—¿Falta mucho más para llegar? —le preguntó a Albus, que se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Tengo hambre —se quejó el niño.

—También yo —asintió Draco y un instante después recordó algo —No me has dicho cómo te llamas.

—Albus Smith —–le dijo el niño con una media sonrisa —¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Draco Malfoy —repondió Draco, inclinando un poco el rostro —¿porqué te llamas Albus?

—Mi abuelo así lo quiso —explicó Albus, sacando un poco más una de sus manos y tomando la de Draco —Hay que cruzar y no puedo hacerlo solo.

—Oh, de acuerdo —Draco miró hacia el camino por donde iban los artefactos de metal y luego hacia las luces y negó con la cabeza —¿tú sabes cómo, verdad?

Albus puso los ojos en blanco y asintió.

—Y se supone que tú eres el adulto.

Draco y Albus siguieron caminando por mucho rato más, hasta que Albus casi cae porque se le cerraban los ojos.

—Creo que es más lejos —murmuró Draco, sentándose nuevamente en la vereda, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y jalando a Albus con él.

—Mmm… quiero mi cama —dijo Albus, apretando los ojos, un instante después, se prendía de los brazos de Draco como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras empezaba a llorar mucho más fuerte.

—Hey… no, no llores, yo no sé cómo llegar a tu casa y… por favor, no llores que yo empezaré a llorar también y… —Draco se detuvo cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre su cabeza. –Mierda —susurró, dándose cuenta que no tenía refugio, lugar al que ir, qué comer ni cómo protegerlos.

—No debes decir eso… mi papá se enojará.

Draco apretó los labios y asintió, deseaba que el padre de ese niño apareciera, al menos así no tendría que preocuparse de él; aunque tampoco sabía bien qué podría hacer luego de que lo encontrara.

—Albus, ven cúbrete más —le dijo Draco acomodando la capa sobre Albus y tratando de cubrirlo con su cuerpo, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza.

Draco miró a la calle, ahora con menos de esas cosas a las que Albus llamaba buses, menos gente también, seguramente que todos estaban tratando de llegar a casa para no mojarse.  
Recordó aquella tarde en que Ron y él habían estado volando en unas escobas que Draco había traído. Era sorprendente que Ron pudiera volar tan fácilmente pese a nunca haberlo hecho antes; habían jugado con una snitch hasta que empezó a llover, pero entonces, en lugar de bajar, con ayuda de la varita, empezaron a lanzarse barro hasta que Ron cayó por no poder ver el camino. Había sido muy divertido, aunque luego habían tenido que refugiarse en una cueva y ejecutar hechizos de limpieza antes de llegar a casa.

Se preguntó si Ron estaría bien, si verdaderamente nada le habría pasado.

Estaba tan agotado, pero aún así no podía dormirse, porque tenía miedo al estar en un lugar extraño y porque de alguna manera ese niño se había pegado a él. Se preguntó si en el fondo, como Ron solía decir, sí tenía corazón, aunque el siempre quería demostrar lo contrario.

Sus párpados parecían cada vez más pesados. La imagen de su padre, el momento antes de desaparecer, apareció ante sus ojos, se veía decidido, con los ojos brillantes y la espalda recta; orgulloso y valiente.  
Cuánto extrañaba su casa en este momento, a su padre y su madre, a sus amigos, a Ron…  
Se abrazó un poco más a Albus y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

_  
魅了  
_

Mucho rato después, Harry seguía en la sala de la casa de su padrino, con la mano en los ojos y pensando seriamente las cosas; la idea que él tenía de Hermione es que pudiera ser como una madre para su hijo; además de que le tenía un gran cariño.

Aunque, según le había explicado la consejera del hospital donde trabajaba, tampoco era correcto que dejaran que Albus decidiera por su cuenta si quería que Harry viva con Hermione o no.

Tendría que ponerse fuerte e informarle a Albus que Hermione viviría con ellos quisiera o no. Al final todo sería para su bien; Harry estaba seguro de ello.

Suspiró profundamente y se encaminó a la cocina. Encontró a Sirius moviendo algunas cosas en las despensas.

—Oh, Harry, espero que aún quede tiempo para que cenes con nosotros, sí que han tardado.

—¿Dónde está Albus? —preguntó Harry, mirando con pánico en cada rincón de la cocina.

—¿No está contigo? —cuestionó Sirius, girando finalmente.

—¡No! —gritó Harry, saliendo de la cocina y subiendo la escalera de dos o dos escalones —¡Albus! —llamó desesperadamente, pero no hubo respuesta.

Harry abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación que usaba el niño cuando se quedaba a dormir allí y no había nada.

—Pensé que estaba en la sala contigo —explicó Sirius, mientras llegaba detrás de él, bastante agitado.

—Y yo que estaba en la cocina contigo. Discutimos y… ¡Mierda!

—Harry, cálmate —le dijo Sirius, dándole una palmada en el hombro —Ve y llama al hospital, diles que no irás, yo te ayudaré a buscarlo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, voy a llamar a Hermione también.

—Yo te alcanzaré en un momento —replicó Sirius.

Harry asintió y salió corriendo. Sirius miró seriamente hasta que su ahijado se perdió de vista y entonces cerró la puerta con seguro y sacó, oculto de un bolsillo invisible de su pantalón, la varita, y de los cajones una de las camisetas de Albus, luego susurró:

—Adepto sita —y una luz celeste emergió de la varita, mostrando una ruta que podría parecer inentendible, pero que él supo interpretar a la perfección.

Asintió y sintió algo de pánico, su nieto estaba fuera en la calle, cuando estaba a punto de llover, sin ninguna protección ni nadie que lo cuidara.  
¡Debía darse prisa!

Bajó corriendo las escaleras después de guardar la varita y tomó las llaves del auto de Harry, que en ese momento colgaba el teléfono.

—Debemos apurarnos, pronto lloverá —le dijo Sirius, lanzándole las llaves.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? —preguntó Harry, creyendo ciegamente en el instinto de su padrino para encontrar personas.

—Por la avenida, debe haber tomado un bus y por aquí cerca solo hay una parada, que va por ese rumbo. Ese niño… —negó Sirius, mientras tomaba un abrigo para Albus y el paraguas.

Harry y él avanzaron en el auto por la avenida, Harry mirando atentamente a todos lados, hasta que empezó a llover.

—¡Y no tiene nada con qué abrigarse! —rumió Harry, dando vuelta donde Sirius le indicaba y siguió de largo hasta que, en medio de una calle, vio algo a lo que podría denominar montículo.

—¡Allí está! —aseguró Sirius, señalando, aunque luego frunció el ceño —¿Con quién está?

—¡Albus! —bramó Harry, bajando del auto y corriendo hacia el montículo.

Draco medio abrió los ojos y apretó más fuerte al niño en sus brazos, estaba con la cabeza y la espalda mojada y sentía demasiado sueño y frío.

—¿Quién mierda eres tú? ¿Qué haces con ese niño? —le interrogó Sirius, llegando hasta él y zarandeándolo.

—Hey, no, señor, suelte, no se puede llevar al niño —defendió Draco, apretando más fuerte a Albus, que empezaba a removerse —, ¡va hacer que se moje! —protestó, aunque le pareció que su voz sonaba extraña y sin fuerza.

—¡Albus! —llamó más fuerte Harry y pareció que eso fue suficiente para despertar al niño, que abrió los ojos y miró todo con asombro.

—¡Papá! —gritó, soltándose de Draco y corriendo a abrazar a su padre, en tanto Sirius renunciaba a golpear a Draco y abría el paraguas para proteger al niño de la lluvia.

—Hijo, cómo se te ocurre… —Harry se abalanzó sobre su hijo y lo abrazó.

—Draco, mira es mi papá, ahora estaremos a salvo.

Draco miró al niño y luego a los dos hombres con algo de confusión. ¿Querrían ellos ayudarlo?

—Yo solo quería ayudar al niño —dijo Draco, poniéndose en pie con algo de esfuerzo; sus piernas le temblaban y tiritaba de frío.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó entonces Harry, más tranquilo de tener a su hijo entre sus brazos y observando seriamente al peculiar hombre que, aparentemente, había protegido a su hijo.

Draco negó con la cabeza y se apoyó en la pared. Estaba sintiéndose a cada instante peor.

Sirius sintió una oleada de pánico, ese chico… se le hacía conocido de algún sitio, aunque claro, no podía saber exactamente de donde, pero entonces reparó en sus ropas, no acordes con las ropas que normalmente usan los muggles.

—¿Tienes familia? ¿Hay alguien a quién podamos llamar? —preguntó Harry.

Draco sólo negó con la cabeza y comenzó a resbalar hacia la vereda.

—¡Sirius! —gritó Harry, a la vez que Albus se escurría de sus brazos para ver a su amigo.

—Hay que llevarlo a casa —decidió entonces Harry, mientras quitaba los seguros del auto con la alarma.

—¿Draco? —preguntó Albus, inclinándose hacia delante para ver al chico rubio, con el cabello mojado sobre los ojos.

—No creo que sea buena idea —negó Sirius mientras jalaba a Albus lejos de aquel hombre.

—¿Qué no qué? —preguntó Harry algo consternado.

—Es que míralo, evidentemente es un tipo que no tiene hogar, tal vez sea un drogadicto… ladrón, alcohólico, o pedófilo. No sabemos qué hacía con Albus aquí en primer lugar.

—Él me quería llevar a casa —protestó Albus, empezando a gritar, como cuando no le hacían caso —, me iba acompañar a casa, pero no tenía dinero para el autobús, por eso caminamos.

—Bueno… —dudó Harry, ese hombre definitivamente estaba enfermo, y había estado bajo la lluvia, sin quitar el hecho de que había protegido con su cuerpo el de su hijo para que no se mojara tanto.

—¡Es mi amigo! —Albus se cruzó de brazos y se pegó más a Draco —tú me has enseñado que no se debe abandonar a los amigos, y él es mi amigo.

Harry suspiró exasperado.

—De acuerdo, vamos a llevarlo a casa —asintió, mientras le hacía un gesto a Sirius, que parecía más reacio que él, para que lo ayude con el desconocido y lo suba al auto.

_  
魅了  
_

—Estás bromeando —increpó su padre, mirando de reojo al otro lado del salón, donde Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy permanecían de pie y hablando en susurros.

—Lamentablemente, no —negó Ron.

—¿Y durante todo este tiempo era ese chico el que nos ayudaba? —preguntó la señora Weasley, sin mirar a los Malfoy.

—No es un chico, ya es un hombre —protestó Ron, se preguntó si es que en privado todos los padres llamaban niños a sus hijos.

—Eso es monumental —protestó George, sentado junto a Fred.

—¿Y entonces te vas a casar con el niño Malfoy? —preguntó Fred, sonriendo burlonamente.

—No lo sé, y no lo quiero, pero… —Ron se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.  
Después de haber escuchado la profecía empezó a cuestionarse si es que Draco no estaba enamorado de él en realidad y no eran simples bromas las que le hacía. Y si era así, y debían estar juntos, ¿podría él enamorarse de Draco de la manera en que Draco estaba enamorado de él?

—¿Entonces qué han decidido? —dijo entonces el señor Malfoy, interrumpiendo la conversación —, no te ofendas, pero mientras más tiempo pasemos aquí, más tiempo mi hijo está sin protección en el mundo muggle.

—¿Qué teníamos que decidir? —preguntó el señor Weasley con los ojos entrecerrados.

—En realidad nada. Mamá, la señora Malfoy se quedará aquí mientras el señor Malfoy y yo vamos al mundo muggle por Draco y lo traemos aquí.

—¿Qué? –exclamó la señora Weasley, poniéndose en pie.

—No queremos abusar de su hospitalidad —dijo rápidamente Lucius, haciendo una reverencia —en cuanto volvamos con Draco buscaremos un refugio y dejaremos de causarles problemas.

—Tú no vas a ir al mundo muggle —decidió el señor Weasley, mientras también se ponía en pie.

—No estoy pidiendo permiso, debo ir por Draco, él ha hecho mucho por nosotros y ahora no lo dejaré solo.

—Pero…

—Mamá, por favor, lo voy a hacer y punto.

Los señores Weasley se dieron una mirada y suspiraron vencidos.

_  
魅了  
_

—Necesito que rastrees cualquier tipo de magia inusual —ordenó Voldemort a Goyle —; busca a Nott y dile que te ayude, que te ayude todo el que pueda, los Malfoy están haciendo cosas que no deben y no se los voy a permitir.

—¿El objetivo son los Malfoy, mi Lord? –preguntó extrañado Goyle.

—Te lo dije hace un momento, no me hagas repetir las cosas —protestó el Lord, haciéndole una señal a Goyle para que se vaya de allí.

Goyle salió rápidamente, antes de que el Lord cambiara de opinión y decidiera descargar toda su furia en él.

—¿Qué dice el Lord? —preguntó Nott en cuanto Goyle salió, junto a Nott estaba Avery y Crabbe también esperando.

—Vamos por los Malfoy y tenemos que identificar si es que hay algún tipo de magia inusual en el reino. Nott y yo trabajaremos juntos; y ustedes dos —señaló a Avery y Crabbe —vayan por su lado.

Todos se miraron con desconcierto, el Lord ahora perseguía a quien fuera su segundo al mando… ¿Qué tan a salvo podrían estar ellos en el futuro?

_  
魅了  
_

—Debemos buscar un bosque, los bosques son ideales para estos encantamientos –explicó Lucius mientras, junto a Ron, salían del refugio.  
Habían decidido que debían hacer el encantamiento alejados del lugar donde se escondían los demás, en caso de que el Lord los estuviera rastreando, pese a que eso implicara que aparecerían en un lugar lejano a donde Draco había sido transportado.

—¿Entonces es cierto que el Lord puede rastrear la magia de los renegados? —le preguntó Ron mientras caminaba junto a Lucius Malfoy en busca de un bosque alejado del refugio.

—Más o menos —confesó Lucius —lo que hace es ver magia poco común en lugares poco usuales; este bosque, por ejemplo, sabemos que alguien puede estar haciendo un campamento y empleando determinado tipo de hechizos. O una pareja de enamorados, y sus respectivos hechizos; pero uno para alertarse del ambiente, por ejemplo, sería fácilmente reconocido e implicaría que alguien está escondiéndose bajo tierra, como hacen los refugiados, y los aurores estarían aquí para investigar… ya debes saber cómo son ellos.

Ron se mordió el labio un momento, antes de hablar.

—Señor, en serio que Draco y yo nunca hicimos nada, solo éramos amigos.

—Prefiero no pensar en eso, señor Weasley, ya luego se verá, supongo que si Draco mantiene sentimientos hacia usted… algo bueno debe tener.  
Ron se sonrojó y no supo cómo contestar a aquel insulto.

魅了  
_

Draco sintió las compresas de agua fresca en su frente y suspiró.

—Gracias –murmuró, tratando de que lo oyeran.

—De nada –respondió Harry, mirando con detenimiento el rostro del hombre —estás con fiebre y debo bajártela ¿eres alérgico a alguna cosa?

—No, no sé —dijo con esfuerzo Draco, intentó abrir los ojos y vio unos ojos verdes tras unas gafas, posados sobre él.

—Lo ideal es saber si tienes alguna alergia. En todo caso trataremos de bajarte la fiebre con métodos naturales, y si no funciona, recurriremos a medicinas.

—Medicinas… —susurró Draco, no entendiendo la palabra muy bien, pero el cansancio era demasiado como para decir más y rápidamente se hundió en un sopor de fiebre.

Harry observó con detenimiento al hombre que tenía en el cuarto de invitados de Sirius: su cabello rubio casi platino caía sobre la frente y a los lados de la almohada, era bastante largo y además se notaba cuidado y suave. Sus pestañas, rubias, eran largas y espesas: su piel era pálida, aunque sus mejillas estaban encendidas por la fiebre; sus labios eran delgados y estaban de un rojo fuerte, seguramente también por la fiebre. En conjunto, su rostro era agradable, de esos que te hacían voltear a mirar por segunda vez si te lo cruzabas por la calle. En conclusión, era un chico bastante atractivo, con ropas extrañas y un serio resfriado.

—¿Hasta cuándo lo tendrás aquí? —preguntó entonces Sirius, en un susurro, entrando a la habitación.

—Hasta que se sane, Sirius, no lo podemos lanzar a la calle.

—Pero sí a un hospital, si es que está enfermo, eso es trabajo del hospital.

—Bien sabes que en el hospital le pedirán un número de ID y no lo tiene… no tiene nada como eso en los bolsillos, solo cosas extrañas —explicó Harry, señalando con la cabeza hacia un grupo de cosas dejadas en la mesa de noche.

Sirius miró con igual cantidad de temor y de respeto las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa:

Un par de galeones; no podía creer que aún los usaran, tomó uno con reverencia antes de dejarlo nuevamente en su sitio, junto a una caja vacía de grageas de todos los sabores; un encendedor plateado y un pergamino pequeño y arrugado con aparentemente una dirección de venta de túnicas en el callejón Diagon.

—¿Solo esto tenía en el bolsillo? –preguntó extrañado Sirius.

—Sí, ni un celular, billetera o identificación; nada de nada.

—Mmm…

—Sirius, yo sé que esto te enoja, en cuanto él esté mejor, lo llevaré a casa, espero poder hacerlo mañana, o pasado mañana en el peor de los casos…

—¡No! –bramó Sirius, entrando en pánico.

—¿No? Pero se nota que no te gusta su presencia.

—Ya, pero… no es que no me guste, pero no quiero que te hagas más problemas; que se quede aquí hasta que esté recuperado… yo podré ayudar a cuidarlo; además no me gusta la idea de que metas a un extraño en tu casa.

Harry lo dudó un momento pero finalmente asintió.

魅了  
_

Lucius y Ron avanzaron un par de horas más por el bosque, manteniéndose lo más alejados del camino que pudieron y casi sin intercambiar palabras, hasta que llegaron a una parte tupida de árboles.

—Aquí será entonces –dijo finalmente Lucius.

Ron asintió seriamente.

—Y, Weasley… pese a todo, si es que mi hijo y tú quieren… —Lucius suspiró, parecía que eso le estaba costando demasiado —lo aceptaré.

—Draco y yo… —pero Ron no pudo continuar la frase porque en realidad ahora se sentía confundido. Draco siempre lo molestaba con eso, pero nunca había considerado en serio sus propuestas, ni las de ningún otro chico, pero ahora… no estaba seguro.

—Bien, bien, entonces… sujétese de mi mano, así caeremos juntos –explicó Lucius.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Tienes todo lo necesario, verdad?

—Sí —asintió Ron, un poco impaciente.

Lucius tomó una bocanada de aire y agitó la varita.

—Mittens trans

Y entonces Ron sintió la mano del señor Malfoy presionando contra su brazo y el mundo comenzar a desvanecerse hasta convertirse en algo plateado. Poco a poco todo se fue haciendo más y más pequeño, hasta que no supo más.

_  
魅了  
_

Draco abrió los ojos por segunda vez cuando casi estaba amaneciendo; a su lado estaba nuevamente el hombre de ojos verdes y mirada preocupada.  
Quiso decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero nada salió de sus labios; aún se sentía demasiado agotado.

—Trata de dormir —le dijo Harry, sin poder resistir la tentación de acariciarle la mejilla —aún estás con algo de fiebre y tardará un poco más en irse.

Draco no respondió, se durmió inmediatamente.

_  
魅了  
_

Ron emitió un chillido de dolor cuando su culo golpeó contra el duro piso, un instante después sintió una mano tomarlo de la espalda de la túnica y levantarlo en vuelo, dio contra una pared y solo por instinto pudo poner las manos para no golpearse la cara.

—Aquí hay que andar con cuidado –explicó Lucius, mientras agitaba la varita sobre Ron y luego sobre él.

Ron parpadeó confundido, mientras observaba sus ropas, su túnica se había reducido hasta convertirse en una camiseta y los pantalones que usaba debajo de la túnica estaban expuestos.

Lucius había hecho algo similar con sus propias ropas, su túnica se había reducido y se dejaban ver unos pantalones oscuros y largos.

—¿Ha cambiado nuestra ropa? –preguntó Ron, aunque luego fue hipnotizado por un sonido agudo, un instante después, delante de él pasó algo a gran velocidad y Ron, instintivamente, retrocedió.

—Sí, caímos en algo llamado . explicó Lucius, Ron lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No es la primera vez que estoy en este mundo… Incluso antes de que el Lord sellara el mundo mágico, venía de vez en cuando; no es falta de creencia, pero siempre temí que el Lord no se hiciera del poder y quedáramos en una no muy buena posición.

—¿Quiere decir que usted tiene conocimiento de este mundo? –preguntó Ron con gran sorpresa.

—Solo un poco, luego de que el Lord consiguiera hacerse del poder mis visitas fueron mucho más espaciadas; hasta que el Lord finalmente selló el mundo mágico. Luego de eso ya no pude venir más; aunque dejé algunas cosas guardadas, no sé cuál es el estado de ellas.

Ron lo miró confundido durante un instante; luego hacia el largo camino y finalmente hacia Lucius.

—¿Y dónde está Draco entonces?

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta —Lucius miró de izquierda a derecha y luego suspiró —sigamos por allá —decidió, señalando hacia el bosque —trataré de hacer un hechizo de ubicación primero.

—De acuerdo.

_  
魅了  
_

El señor Goyle y el señor Nott, llegaron corriendo hasta la porción de bosque donde Lucius y el chico pelirrojo habían desaparecido.

—¿Escuchaste lo que decía? —preguntó Nott con voz agitada.

Goyle asintió.

—Se ha ido al mundo muggle.

—Debemos seguirlo –apresuró Nott.

Goyle lo miró fijamente.

—Deberíamos informar primero… El Lord querrá saber de esto.

Nott se mordió el labio y luego asintió.

—Vamos.

Ambos aparecieron en la entrada del Ministerio, eran unos de los pocos que tenían ese beneficio.

Anduvieron por los pasillos casi desiertos, saludando eventualmente a algunos de sus compañeros, hasta que llegaron frente a la puerta del Lord.

—¿Asunto? —–preguntó la voz neurótica de Bellatrix, quien era la que cuidaba a Lord; haciendo de su asistente, su organizadora, su asesina, y todo lo que el Lord le pidiera.

—Sobre los Malfoy —dijo Goyle con voz firme.

La puerta se abrió y les dejó ver a Bellatrix, recostada en un sofá largo, acariciaba con cierta maldad a un gato negro como la noche y con ojos verdes.

—¿Mi hermana y su familia les sigue dando problemas? –preguntó Bella con voz maniática.

Goyle y Nott se miraron, ninguno sabía cómo hablar con la mujer, que parecía cada vez más loca.

—Bueno, espero que los encuentren pronto… sobre todo por tu hijo, Nott; imagino que debes estar algo preocupado.

—¿Mi hijo? –preguntó Nott, confuso.

—¿No lo sabes? —Bella soltó al gato y se puso en pie, esa mirada maniática brillando —Qué mala comunicación… —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—¿Qué pasa con mi hijo? —increpó Nott, avanzando hacia ella, sintió la mano de Goyle sobre su brazo, reteniéndolo para que no avanzara más, para que no cayera en la provocación.

—Está detenido –explicó Bella, chasqueando la lengua, seguro porque Nott se había contenido —, no sé donde exactamente, pero no está en buena posición.

—¿Por qué está detenido? ¡Nadie me dijo nada! –bramó Nott, mientras se soltaba del agarre de Goyle y avanzaba nuevamente hacia Bella.

—Al parecer tiene que ver con los Malfoy también… creo que fue… ¿Qué fue? —Bella hizo un gesto de confusión y caminó hasta la ventana, abriendo las cortinas de par en par; fuera pudo ver una réplica del jardín de la Mansión Malfoy.

—No juegues con mi paciencia –le advirtió Nott, apretando los puños.

—Tu hijo fue quien le dio la alerta al Lord sobre los Malfoy y sus malos actos; ahora estará encerrado hasta que esto se resuelva o… bueno, supongo que aún estás a tiempo de tener otro hijo –Bella rió de manera infantil.

—No es posible… y sí así fuera, ¿por qué está encerrado?

La puerta pesada del fondo se abrió en ese momento y la voz del Lord se escuchó.

—Pasen.

Goyle y Nott intercambiaron una mirada de pánico, mientras Bella reía y volvía a sentarse en el sofá, jalando al gato con ella.

—Mi Lord –saludaron los dos a la vez cuando entraron a la oficina del Lord.

—¿Qué noticias tienen? –preguntó impaciente.

—Malfoy se ha ido al mundo muggle con uno de los chicos Weasley, uno de los hijos de los renegados.

—¿Y qué hacen aquí entonces?, ¿Porqué no lo han seguido?

—Esperábamos su autorización, mi Lord –explicó rápidamente Goyle, haciendo una referencia.

El Lord frunció el ceño y asintió.

—Entonces vayan, de una vez –ordenó con impaciencia.

—Mi Lord –dijo Nott, cuando Goyle ya estaba por retirarse a cumplir las órdenes del Lord.

—¿No te quedaron claras las órdenes, Nott? –preguntó con algo impaciencia.

—Sí, mi Lord, pero… Mi Lord, ¿mi hijo?

—¿Tu hijo? –el Lord lo miró divertido —¿qué ocurre con tu hijo?

—Es lo que quiero saber, es decir –trató de calmarse Nott —me dicen que está en una celda y él no ha cometido ningún delito.

—Bueno, por el momento me es útil, así que está… resguardado —explicó el Lord con aburrimiento.

—¡Mi Lord! —imploró Nott, dejándose caer de rodillas delante del Lord —Suelte a mi hijo, por favor, por lo que más quiera…

—Tu hijo, mi estimado Nott, es importante para mí en este momento, y de acuerdo al desenlace de las cosas, podría dejarlo ir, de todas maneras; tú aún estás en condiciones de tener más niños, podrías escoger una bruja, de ser el caso. Recuerda que un reino se construye en base a sacrificios.

Nott sintió sus piernas temblar y luego la mano de su amigo, Goyle, en el hombro.

—Vamos, es hora de ir por Malfoy —le dijo Goyle, tratando de calmarlo.  
Nott miró una vez más al Lord, que parecía impaciente y luego a Goyle y asintió.

—Primero Malfoy y ahora mi hijo… ¿qué más seguirá? –preguntó Nott hacia Goyle cuando ambos estaban fuera del Ministerio.

—No lo sé… el Lord… —Goyle negó con la cabeza, no quería pensar en qué otra cosa más el Lord podría hacer, pues empezaba a temer por su familia y la familia de sus amigos.

魅了  
_

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos nuevamente ya no estaba el hombre de ojos verdes, sino el niño, sentado en el piso, pintando algo con mucho entusiasmo.  
Se sentó con cuidado, la cabeza le dolía como si la hubiera pateado todo el equipo de los Halcones de Falmouth.

—Te has despertado –exclamó el niño, con una sonrisa radiante; Draco no pudo dejar de notar lo mucho que se parecía al hombre que le parecía lo había estado cuidando.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—Mi papá y mi abuelito nos trajeron –explicó el niño, sentándose en la cama de Draco, entre las manos sostenía el dibujo que había estado haciendo.

—¿Dormí mucho?

—Como un día –cuando fui al colegio y volví aún seguías durmiendo.

—Ah… vas al colegio –Draco miró alrededor —¿esta es tu casa?

—No, es la del abuelo, papá dijo que nos quedaríamos aquí por un tiempo, para que no te quedaras solo con el abuelo.

—Ah.

—Te hice un dibujo –dijo el niño, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rosa.

—¿Un dibujo? ¿Para mí?

—Sí –el niño asintió y tras dudarlo un instante, le dio el papel a Draco.

El dibujo infantil era de él, durmiendo en esa cama, con el cabello amarillo y un hombre, aparentemente, de cabello negro y gafas, sentado a su lado.

—Está muy bonito.

—Gracias.

En eso la puerta se abrió casi de golpe, haciendo que Draco se asustara.  
Maldijo no tener su varita.

—Así que ya despertaste –dijo un hombre alto y de cabello oscuro, que no se parecía en nada al hombre que lo había estado cuidando; sus ojos eran grises como los de Draco, no tenía gafas, y tenía que reconocer que de algún sitio le sonaba su rostro.

—Sí, señor, he despertado.

—¿Y ya te sientes curado? –increpó Sirius, con tosquedad.

—Yo pues…

—Papá dijo que te quedarías hasta que estés sano –explicó Albus, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Sirius.

—Cierto —admitió Sirius, mirando mal a Draco —¿tienes hambre?

—Sí, por favor —pidió Draco, reparando en que realmente sí moría de hambre.

—De acuerdo –asintió Sirius –Albus, vamos a la cocina.

—¡Pero yo me quiero quedar a acompañar a Draco! –protestó el niño

Sirius apretó los labios y luego apuntó a Draco.

—Estaré abajo, ten cuidado con lo que haces.

Draco abrió la boca para protestar, pero Sirius ya había salido.

—No le hagas caso, papá dice que está para…. Para… inoco –el niño frunció el ceño, sintiéndose incapaz de pronunciarlo correctamente.

—Paranoico –le corrigió Draco automáticamente.

—Sí, eso dijo.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque dice que no sabe quién eres o qué haces o si puedes ser malo.

—Ah, pues tiene razón, tal vez debería irme para no causarte problemas –aceptó Draco, comenzando a sacarse las mantas de encima con la intención de levantarse.

—¡No! –el niño puso cara de empezar a llorar –no te vayas, mi papá dijo que te quedarías hasta que estuvieras curado.

—No llores –le pidió Draco, acariciándole la cabeza –los niños no deben ponerse tristes.

—¿Te quedarás un rato más?

—Sí –aceptó Draco.

—Y entonces te llamas Draco, ¿Y qué haces?, ¿estás estudiando?

—No –Draco negó con la cabeza y sonrió un poco –acabé Hogwarts hace como diez años; luego solo he llevado clases con tutores.

—¿Qué es Hogwarts?

—Es la escuela de magia a la que asistimos –dijo Draco sin pensarlo mucho.

—¿Les enseñan a hacer magia? La magia no existe.

—Claro que… —Draco frunció el ceño, se había olvidado de que los muggles no sabían de ellos. –Hogwarts es un castillo muy bonito que está en Escocia. Es un internado.

—¿Y tienes que vivir allí?

—Sí, claro que sí –Draco se acomodó mejor en la cama —, pero vas cuando tienes once años.

—¿Y no extrañabas a tu mamá y tu papá?

—Sí, al principio sobre todo –Draco suspiró y recordó esa época que parecía muy lejana –, pero ellos me escribían todo el tiempo y mi madre me mandaba dulces todas las semanas…

—Yo extrañaría mucho a mi papá, y a mi abuelo.

—Pero estás tan ocupado en las clases que luego no te das cuenta y el tiempo te pasa volando –comentó Draco –y siempre tenía algo que hacer.

—¿Y era muy grande?

—El Castillo de Hogwarts es enorme; se dice que nadie nunca lo conoció por completo… que ni siquiera Dumbledore pudo saber todos sus secretos.

—¿Tan grande es? –preguntó maravillado el niño.

—Sí –Draco asintió –es gigante…

—Deberías dejar de contarle ese tipo de historias al niño –resondró Sirius, entrando en ese momento, con una bandeja en la que había un tazón de sopa caliente.

—Me está contando de su escuela, Draco fue a un internado.

—Sí, solo le contaba un poco de la escuela, de donde estudié.

—Pues no deberías hacerlo, no existe ningún castillo en Escocia –sonrió Sirius, agitando la cabellera de Albus, luego de dejarle la bandeja en las piernas a  
Draco.

—Draco dice que es muy bonito –continuó Albus.

—Como sea, en un rato más deberás bajar a cenar.

—¿No puedo comer aquí con Draco?

—No, porque Draco está enfermo y debe descansar.

—Pero, abuelo…

—No, Albus, en cuanto te llame bajarás a cenar, como la gente. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo –rumió Albus.

—Tu abuelo es muy joven –le dijo Draco, mientras comenzaba a comer.

—Sí, es el abuelo más joven que hay, en mi escuela, cuando me recogía primero pensaban que era mi padre. Aunque luego fue confuso porque también conocían a mi papá.

—Mmm… ¿Y cómo te va en la escuela a ti? –preguntó Draco, por el momento solo quería disfrutar de la sopa, que estaba mucho más que rica, y de la compañía del niño; cuando se sintiera mejor entonces ya se preocuparía de lo que tendría que hacer a continuación.

—No me gusta mucho ir –Albus levantó un cuaderno enorme de hojas blancas y los colores y se puso a pintar.

—¿Y eso por qué?, ¿ por qué extrañas a tu papá?

—No mucho… sé que lo veré en la noche; es que hay un niño que siempre me quita mis cosas, y una niña que dice que mi comida se ve rica y que me pide que le invite, y a veces no le quiero invitar y entonces se pone a llorar y la maestra me regaña por eso…

—Vaya, pues no debes dejar que te regañen, y menos que te fastidien.

—Pero ya les he pedido, como me dijo mi papá, y se rieron de mí.

—No, es que no puedes decirles "no me molesten" y esperar que eso funcione –le explicó Draco, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces?

—Primero le dices a la niña que quiere que le invites la comida que por supuesto que se la invitas, pero que justo ayer te dijeron que tenías una enfermedad muy contagiosa y que esperas no pegársela.

Albus lo miró con los grandes ojos verdes abiertos de par en par.

—Y ayuda más si le pones una mano en el hombro así, mira —explicó, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del niño.

—Wow.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

—Y espera que te diga qué le vas a decir al chico que te molesta...

_  
魅了  
_

Goyle y Nott llegaron hasta el punto donde habían visto a Malfoy y al chico Weasley desaparecer y ejecutaron el hechizo para trasladarse al mundo muggle. Nunca nadie había usado ese hechizo desde que el mundo mágico fue sellado, evitando que pasen los sangresucia.

Cayeron en la misma carretera en que cayeron unas horas antes Malfoy y Ron y miraron alrededor con preocupación.

—No me gusta aquí —murmuró Nott.

—A mí tampoco —admitió Goyle —, pero más vale darnos prisa.

—¿Tú crees que de verdad lo libere? —preguntó Nott, tomando del brazo a Goyle para detenerlo antes de que empezaran a andar —, a mi hijo, ¿crees que si conseguimos llevarle a Draco y a Lucius lo suelte?

—Espero que sí —suspiró Goyle, no creyéndolo realmente.

Avanzaron por la carretera, ejecutando un hechizo de ubicación de magia, sabían que Lucius no podría estar sin hacer magia durante mucho tiempo, mucho más en un mundo tan hostil.

—Creo que tengo el rastro, pero que ha ido muy lejos… tal vez deberíamos traer las escobas —comentó Goyle, mientras se pegaba más al bosque para evitar que esas cosas grandes y metálicas le dieran; habían caminado por horas y no podía alcanzar el rastro de Lucius, pese a saber dónde estaba.

—Iré yo, tú quédate aquí, por si el rastro de Lucius desaparece o pasa algo, o si la magia de Draco se manifiesta —propuso Nott.  
Goyle frunció el ceño, meditando.

—Pero solo debes ir por las escobas y volver, no quiero que tardes más ni que me abandones aquí.

—No lo haré —prometió Nott.

Goyle asintió y observó cómo Nott abría el portal y desaparecía.

—Realmente espero que no me abandones aquí —susurró, mirando alrededor, el mundo muggle le parecía atemorizante, con todas esas bestias metálicas que pasaban a gran velocidad; y eso que sabía que aún no había llegado a la ciudad, donde se suponía que los muggles vivían.

_  
魅了  
_

Nott apareció en el bosque y luego se Apareció en la casa de su hijo, efectivamente, estaba vacía y alrededor había un aura de magia que correspondía a los aurores; efectivamente se lo habían llevado. Iba a desaparecer hacia su casa para conseguir las escobas cuando escuchó unos ruidos en el jardín trasero. Con la varita en alto caminó lentamente en esa dirección hasta que pudo ver a quién hacía esos sonidos, se trataba de uno de los amigos de su hijo.

—Mi hijo no está disponible en este momento —dijo hacia el chico.

Blaise se sobresaltó y luego asintió.

—Lo sé, no está aquí desde hace días, se lo dije al señor Malfoy, pero no ha podido hacer nada… es más, creo que lo he empeorado todo…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Le dije al señor Malfoy que Theo no aparecía y lo siguiente que supe fue que tanto él como su hijo son buscados por el Lord… me lo contó mi madre, ella lo escuchó en algún sitio. Ahora ambos están en problemas, y Theo también… Parece que no puedo hacer nada bien.

—¿Cuándo le dijiste a Lucius lo de Theo?

—Ayer en la mañana… me fue difícil, no quería asustarlo a usted, por eso se lo dije a él, además él tiene muchas influencias.

—Tenía, ahora está siendo buscado por el Lord… lo van a matar, igual que a su hijo.  
Los hombros de Blaise cayeron y agachó la cabeza.

—¡Morgana! Siento que todo es mi culpa… —Blaise se dejó caer en el suelo y el señor Nott se sentó junto a él.

—¿Por qué crees que es tu culpa?

—Yo le dije a Theo que vi a Draco con Weasley… —empezó a contar Blaise.

Nott se estremeció.

_  
魅了  
_

Cuando Ron por fin pudo bajar de esa bestia metálica a la que el señor Malfoy había llamado autobús, estaba mareado y se sentía completamente fuera de lugar.

—Weasley, no es momento de perderse —le regañó Lucius, jalando a Ron hacia la vereda, mientras el chico veía alrededor con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué son esas? —preguntó Ron, señalando hacia unas cabinas telefónicas —yo creo que las he visto antes…

—En fotografías, seguramente —asintió Lucius —eran la entrada al Ministerio antes de que cerráramos el mundo mágico; seguramente la cabina sigue allí, pero no es más mágica.

—Oh… ¡wow! —Ron saltó a un lado cuando un auto pequeño pasó cerca de ellos, salpicando agua —¿Autobuses pequeños?

—Así parece —Lucius miró alrededor, eran observados por unas cuantas personas, seguramente por quedarse parados hablando y señalando todo —, lo mejor será que avancemos… antes de que se haga más tarde.

Ron asintió y caminaron por más de media hora, hasta Lucius bufó de incomprensión.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó Ron, mirando hacia una gran ventana, en el interior se veía a mucha gente comiendo y eso le recordó que no habían comido nada desde la mañana.

—El rastro de Draco… se pierde.

—¿Cómo que se pierde?

—Él está cerca… por algún lugar aquí, pero… no puedo seguir, no sé dónde exactamente.

—Eso no tiene sentido —negó Ron, cruzándose de brazos y cada vez más preocupado por Draco.

—Alguien está haciendo magia… bloqueando magia tal vez —Lucius negó con la cabeza —suena ilógico, pero tal vez si hay algún mago más aquí y quizá tenga a Draco.

—¿No cree que el Lord… que él lo encontró?

—No, Weasley, si el Lord lo hubiera encontrado, también nos hubiera encontrado a nosotros.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos?

—Tendremos que hacerlo de otra manera, me temo.

—¿Qué manera?

—Podríamos denominarlo a lo muggle…

—O sea… ¿Sin magia?

—Así es.

—¡Rayos! —Ron miró alrededor, y se sintió completamente extraviado.

—Tenemos unas cuantas horas antes de que sea demasiado tarde para seguir buscando, sugiero lo siguiente: usted vaya de frente hacia allá y yo iré hacia el otro lado; en dos horas debe volver a este punto. ¿Cree usted ser capaz de orientarse?

—¡Por supuesto! —replicó Ron, con las mejillas rojas de indignación de que el señor Malfoy lo creyera tan tonto.

—Bien, entonces vaya, en dos horas, nos vemos aquí; si es que encuentra a Draco, lo trae con usted.

Ron entrecerró los ojos.

—Obviamente.

—Solo se lo decía por si acaso.

Ron apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—Nos vemos en dos horas entonces.

—En dos horas — asintió Lucius.

Ron caminó para el lado que el señor Malfoy le había indicado, mirando a izquierda y derecha. Había escaparates donde ofrecían comida, muchas de ellas eran cosas que nunca había visto, pero tenía tanta hambre, que era capaz de probarlas sin mucho miramiento. El primer problema se le presentó cuando quiso cruzar el camino de esas cosas metálicas, debía llegar más allá, pero no había forma de hacerlo si es que esas cosas no se detenían. Le alentó al menos no ser el único con ese problema, pues pronto se formó un grupo en la esquina donde él estaba, todos parecían querer pasar.

—Tal vez si nos paramos delante de ellos se detengan —razonó Ron en voz alta; todos alrededor lo miraron extraño y se alejaron un poco.

Ron se sonrojó por ello y agachó la cabeza, en ese momento todos empezaron a caminar para cruzar el camino; rápidamente se animó a cruzar también, aunque quedando atrás, mirando extrañando a los aparatos metálicos y a sus conductores, que parecían algo impacientes. Inclinó un poco el rostro, pensando en cómo se tendría que hacer para conseguir uno de esos, pues ahora que los veía con atención, se veían interesantes. Entonces todos empezaron a emitir un ruido, horrible y chillón, que lo hizo sobre saltar, vio un par de esas cosas pasar a su lado y se apresuró a correr hasta donde la gente estaba de pie, observándolo.

—¡Qué groseros! —rezongó, mientras se alisaba la camiseta y seguía caminando, aún mirando hacia la fila de autos que avanzaba a gran velocidad, y entonces, tropezó con alguien.

—¿Puedes tener más cuidado? —protestó la chica, que había caído al piso.

—Lo siento, yo lo lamento… no me di cuenta —se apresuró a explicar rápidamente Ron, mientras le tendía la mano. La chica pareció dudar un segundo, pero finalmente tomó su mano y se puso en pie, sacudiéndose el polvo y acomodándose la pequeña falda.

Ron miró, como hipnotizado todos sus movimientos.

—¿Qué, eres algún tipo de mirón? —protestó ella, acomodándose el cabello.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Yo… perdón, eres muy bonita.

La chica bufó y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que hay que escuchar… —rumió, mientras se alejaba.

Ron la siguió con la mirada, viéndola alejarse, caminando sobre unos zapatos altos y con una falda hasta la rodilla, la cabellera castaña, algo alborotada, caía sobre la espalda como una cascada…

La chica volteó justo cuando había cruzado la avenida y Ron se sonrojó y giró rápidamente, caminando en sentido contrario, avergonzado de haber sido descubierto mirando. Tal vez la chica pensaba que efectivamente era un mirón o un acosador.

Siguió avanzando por la gran avenida, tratando de ubicar a Draco entre la gran cantidad de gente; aunque normalmente se distraía por las luces y los escaparates, que mostraban, además de comidas, libros en un formato diferente al que él solía leer en casa, y otros artefactos extraños. Conforme avanzaba y veía estos objetos iba repitiendo su nombre en voz alta, esperanzado en memorizarlos para contarle a su padre al respecto.

En la siguiente esquina también esperó a que el montón de gente que quería cruzar el camino de las bestias metálicas lo hiciera para hacerlo también. Allí había un local extraño con imágenes de mujeres en la puerta; en la entrada un hombre sonreía y miraba a los transeúntes, en cuanto lo vio se acercó con un papel en la mano.

—Hey, amigo, ¿Quieres ver chicas? Chicas candentes —gritó el hombre entregándole el papel, que Ron tomó por inercia.

—No, yo estoy buscando a un amigo —rumió Ron, tratando de alejarse del hombre.

—Ah, pero si buscas un amigo deberás ir a otra calle, aquí no hay de esos… Eso es en Downham Rd. —explicó el hombre, señalando hacia el lado izquierdo.

—No le comprendo —replicó Ron, mirando en dirección a donde el hombre apuntaba —¿ha visto a mi amigo, a Draco, es rubio y pálido… como de este alto —describió Ron.

—Ah —el hombre suspiró —, si encuentras a tu amigo y quieren venir a pasar un buen rato, dense una vuelta —dijo entregándole un volante más y luego alejándose.

Ron observó los volantes y le llamó la atención primero las mujeres semidesnudas que allí aparecían y luego que esas imágenes no se movieran, a diferencia de las fotografías y anuncios del mundo mágico.

No comprendía cómo se suponía que Draco y él tenían que estar juntos si es que le parecían excitantes las mujeres.

Siguió avanzando, mirando a ambos lados y en algunos casos animándose a preguntar, pero de los pocos que le contestaron, ninguno dijo haber visto a Draco.

Abatido, vio que estaba más oscuro y las calles se iban vaciando, por lo que decidió dar la vuelta y volver a donde había quedado con el señor Malfoy.

_  
魅了  
_

—Hola, Albus, ¿cómo estás esta noche? —preguntó Hermione luego de saludar a Harry y a Sirius; se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente al niño, pero este giró lo suficientemente rápido para evitarlo.

—¡Albus! —regañó Harry.

—No me gusta que me besen —mintió el niño.

—Déjalo, Harry, no pasa nada… es solo una etapa.

—No, no lo es —se entercó Albus, cruzándose de brazos.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y Sirius carraspeó.

—¿Qué tal una copa de vino, Hermione? —ofreció Sirius —, sé que has tenido un día bastante pesado.

—Sería perfecto —aceptó la chica, sentándose junto a Harry y apresando su mano —, un largo juicio… al final ganamos, pero nos ha costado mucho.

—Te felicito —sonrió Harry, besándole la mano con cariño.

Albus puso cara de asco.

—¿Ya puedo subir? —preguntó el niño.

—Draco seguramente está durmiendo —negó Sirius.

—O tal vez no —protestó Albus —, a él le gusta estar despierto.

Harry y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada.

—De acuerdo, sube, pero si está dormido no lo despiertes, que necesita descansar para curarse.

Albus sonrió y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Los tres miraron como el niño se perdía de vista y luego se miraron entre ellos.

—Hice las averiguaciones que me pediste —explicó Hermione hacia Sirius —su rostro no pertenece a ningún nombre de buscados o prófugos.

—Eso es genial —sonrió Harry.

—Pero tampoco pertenece a nadie en realidad.

—No entiendo.

—Quiere decir que no tiene un ID o una identidad legal, es un… nadie —se encogió de hombros la chica mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino.

—Eso no es posible…

—Tal vez no es de Inglaterra —explicó Hermione.

—He allí una razón más para dudar de él —protestó Sirius, Harry puso los ojos en blanco —, no tiene identidad, capaz es buscado en otro país… pienso que deberíamos sacarlo a la calle inmediatamente.

—Ya te he dicho que me lo puedo llevar a casa, si es que tanto te molesta —protestó Harry.

—¿Y dónde dormiría, Harry? —preguntó la chica de manera un poco tosca.

—En el cuarto de invitados, por supuesto —respondió rápidamente Harry.

Sirius arqueó una ceja y se levantó rápidamente, aduciendo que revisaría cómo iba la cena.

—No empieces a insinuar cosas, Hermione —se adelantó Harry, antes de que su novia pudiera decir algo.

—No te he acusado de nada, Harry.

—¿Y para qué preguntaste dónde dormiría? —Harry se puso de pie y se sirvió una copa de vino también —, sabes muy bien que no… que te he prometido que respetaría lo que tenemos.

—Lo sé, y lo valoro, pero me extraña tanta preocupación hacia un completo extraño.

—Un completo extraño que cuidó de mi hijo cuando este escapó de casa, y que además no es gay.

—Y ese es otro tema… ¿estás completamente seguro que no lo es?

—Pues… no he hablado con él, en realidad; y esa es otra prueba, ni siquiera busco estar cerca de él.  
Hermione suspiró.

—Tal vez estoy… un poco paranoica con este tema, lo siento.

—Está bien, tienes derecho a dudar, pero debes creerme cuando te digo que me comportaré de la manera adecuada —Harry se sentó junto a ella y tomó sus manos —, te quiero mucho, y a Albus, y quiero que seamos una familia… tal vez tener una niña o un niño más —Hermione sonrió y Harry también lo hizo —o uno de cada uno…

—Eso sería genial.

—Lo será —prometió Harry, dándole un beso en la frente a Hermione.

—Y entonces… ¿Quieres conocer al desconocido sin ID que ayudó a Albus?

Hermione suspiró pero asintió.

_  
魅了  
_

Goyle y Nott sobrevolaron el cielo nublado de Ely, tiritando ligeramente de frío y avanzando hacia lo que aparentemente era una fuente de magia.

Aunque ninguno de ellos entendía cómo es que Lucius pretendía esconderse con esos hechizos.

—¡Parece un inhibidor de magia! —gritó Goyle, quien era un experto en el tema, para que Nott lo pudiera escuchar.

—¿Estamos en la dirección correcta entonces? —gritó Nott; a cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más lejos de su hijo y eso lo llenaba de cierto temor y desconcierto.

—Aparentemente… el mundo mágico se cerró hace muchos años, no quedó ningún mago fuera… solo los niños que nacen de muggles, y ellos ni tienen varitas para hacer ningún hechizo en realidad.

—Lucius ha perdido totalmente la cabeza —negó Nott, más para él que para Goyle, aunque en el fondo lo comprendía… su hijo también estaba en apuros y a él no le importaría hacer lo que fuera, con tal de salvarlo.

_  
魅了  
_

Insertar banda sonora:

www . youtube watch?v=FT4w8uFruAw

—Este lugar es muy raro —murmuró Ron, mirando alrededor, la ventana alta con cortinas rojas y la caja cuadrada junto a ella.

—Es lo único que he conseguido… no conozco mucho de hoteles… y los que conocía en el mundo muggle están muy lejos de aquí —se justificó Lucius, mientras veía con curiosidad la pantalla plana y negra de la cajita junto a la ventana.

—¿Y para qué cree que sea esto? —continuó Ron con su investigación, mientras tomaba el control remoto y examinaba todos los botones que tenía —dice volumen… canal… ¿será un canal de agua? ¿Hay un canal de agua por allí, señor Malfoy? —preguntó curioso, mientras caminaba hacia la ventana para abrir las cortinas y observar.

—¡Por supuesto que no hay un canal de agua! —renegó Lucius, que prácticamente había sido empujado por Ron hacia un lado, en su afán por ver a través de la ventana.

—Oh… Es que no entiendo… Hey, aquí dice On —dijo a la vez que presionaba el botón rojo que estaba un poco apartado de los demás, la televisión que estaba junto a la ventana se encendió y proyecto varias imágenes, en colores brillantes, mientras una música estridente sonaba a todo volumen.

Lucius y Ron entonces fueron directos a la televisión y trataron de hacer que se calle, poniéndole las manos en la pantalla y buscando alrededor algo que hiciera que todo se detuviera, hasta que alguien aporreó la puerta.

Se trataba del mismo señor que se encontraba en la recepción del hotel y que había sido hechizado por Lucius, aunque ahora parecía mucho más despierto.

—¡Qué demonios! —bramó. Recogió el control remoto del suelo y le bajo el volumen hasta el mínimo.

—Esta es lo máximo de volumen permitido —dicho eso les dio una mirada más y arqueó una ceja —¿cómo es que los dejé entrar aquí?

—Pues usted…

—Nos alquiló una habitación —completó Lucius.

—¿En serio? No había notado que… ¿ustedes no serán…?

Pero entonces el tipo dejó de hablar, pues Lucius sacó su varita y la agitó suavemente, los ojos del muggle se desenfocaron por un momento y luego, sonriendo bobamente dijo:

—Bueno, bueno, les mandaré algo de cenar. Espero que tengan buenas noches —y luego salió caminando lentamente de la habitación.

—Wow —susurró Ron —usted sí que domina ese hechizo —reconoció admirado.

—Es un simple confundus, ¿no te han enseñado a hacerlo?

—No, mi papá dice que esos hechizos no son buenos y pues… a la escuela no fui, así que tampoco allí me lo enseñaron.

Lucius lo miró un momento y suspiró. Después de todo el chico estaba allí, ayudándolo (a su manera, claro) a buscar a Draco, cuando podría estar bien escondido y fuera de peligro, o todo lo fuera de peligro que normalmente estaba.

—De acuerdo, te lo enseñaré, pero… no le digas a tu padre que lo hice, no quiero que me acuse de corromper a su pequeño hijo.

—La menor de todos es Ginny, yo soy el sexto —aclaró Ron.

—¿En serio? —Lucius hizo una mueca —habría jurado que eras menor que ella. En fin, entonces, ¿nos ponemos a practicar?  
Ron asintió complacido y sacó su varita también, de pronto y el señor Malfoy no era tan, tan malo como decían.

_  
魅了  
_

Goyle y Nott sobrevolaron un grupo de calles durante un largo rato, sintiéndose de pronto extraviados.

—No lo entiendo. Aquí es a donde lleva el flujo de magia, pero es como si desapareciera, ya no siento nada.

—¿Ni siquiera un indicio, Goyle? —preguntó Nott, confundido, él también sabía rastrear un poco de magia, aunque Goyle era el mejor en eso, y también sentía como si de pronto toda la magia se hubiera terminado.

—¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Esperar, supongo… tendremos que buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche y esperar a que durante el día alguno de los Malfoy aparezca. Supongo que tienen que salir.

Goyle lo meditó un momento, pero finalmente asintió.

—Buscaremos un lugar dónde dormir.

_  
魅了  
_

—Debes estar bromeando —gimió Pansy, con las manos tapándose el rostro para esconder el inicio de las lágrimas de rabia que estaban a punto de caer por sus mejillas.

—No, Pans, en serio que no… esto es horrible, ¿qué tal si luego seguimos alguno de nosotros; o Crabble, o Goyle o… cualquiera.

—El Lord se ha vuelto… —Pansy ni siquiera era capaz de decirlo.

—Lo sé, no lo entiendo tampoco, pero por lo pronto Draco y Theo están en apuros, más Draco que Theo, y también Lucius…

—¡Mi padre! —exclamó Pansy, mirando hacia arriba, como si pudiera traspasar el piso y ver a su padre durmiendo en su habitación.

—O mi madre… nadie estará a salvo.

—¿Qué haremos? Pobre Draco… ¡Morgana! Está perdido en el mundo muggle…

—El señor Nott me dio una idea, no es algo que haremos inmediatamente, pero es una prevención, y necesito de tu ayuda para ello.

Pansy se mordió el labio por un momento, meditando, antes de asentir.

—Cuenta conmigo.

_  
魅了  
_

—Y entonces ella se puso del color del papel —rió Albus, mientras le contaba a Draco cómo le había ido en la escuela —y retrocedió y casi se cae… ¡dos veces! —Albus soltó una carcajada mucho más fuerte, que fue secundada por la de Draco.

—Estoy seguro que nunca más te quitará nada de tu lonchera.

—Eso espero —Albus estaba comiendo un chocolate gigante que su abuelo Sirius le había dado sin que su padre se diera cuenta y ofreció otro pedazo más a Draco.

—Gracias.

—De nada —sonrió Albus de manera algo burlona.

—¿Qué?

—Es que eres muy chistoso… siempre dices gracias.

—Es que es lo correcto —replicó Draco, con algo de extrañeza —¿tu papá no te enseña a decir gracias?

—Sí —intervino Harry, llegando en ese momento junto a Hermione —, aunque algunas veces a Al se le olvida.

—No se me olvida —negó Albus, sonrojándose un poco y mirando hacia su papá con algo de fastidio. ¿Para qué habían venido?

—Hola —saludó Draco, dejando el pedazo de chocolate sobre la mesa y limpiándose las manos con uno de los pañuelos.

—Hola —correspondió Harry —, no te preocupes, me alegra que ya estés mucho mejor.

—Sí, así es, supongo que gracias a tus cuidados.

—Es lo que hago para ganarme la vida.

—¿En serio? —Draco inclinó el rostro un poco —¿Y qué es lo que haces?

—Pues soy doctor; pediatra específicamente.

—Ah… —Draco no se animó a decirle que no entendía qué era eso.

—Y ella es mi prometida, Hermione —dijo, recordando a la chica. Se había quedado maravillado de la forma en que su hijo y Draco hablaban, y luego de lo guapo que era el chico ahora que estaba despierto y sin fiebre.

—Mucho gusto… ¿Draco? ¿Ese es tu nombre de verdad?

—Sí, el de verdad —asintió Draco, algo confuso por la pregunta.ñ

—Y ahora que estás ya curado y despierto, tal vez quieras decirnos… ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

—Es una historia… algo confusa, estoy perdido.

—¿Y no hay nadie a quien puedas llamar para…—Hermione se detuvo de pronto y metió la mano al bolsillo de su saco, de donde saco un móvil, el cual vibraba audiblemente —, lo siento, es de mi trabajo, debo contestar —dijo hacia Harry, mientras presionaba una tecla y se lo ponía al oído. —Habla Granger…. ¡No, eso no puede ser! —bramó mientras salía de la habitación.

—Lo siento… ella es abogada, y penalista, tiende a interrogar a todo el mundo —se justificó Harr, mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a Draco.

—No hay problema —Draco se dijo que luego tendría que preguntarle a Albus exactamente qué era eso y lo que hacía Harry y la cosa que había hecho que aquella mujer por fin se callara.

—¿Has estado sintiéndote bien entonces?

—Sí, de fábula —asintió Draco.

—¿Fiebres, dolor de cabeza? —Harry extendió la mano hacia la frente de Draco y lo sintió tensarse —, lo siento, solo estoy verificando —susurró, sus ojos se conectaron con los de Draco.

Draco asintió lentamente, sintiéndose extrañado por aquella invasión a su espacio personal.

—¿Algún dolor en el estómago… en la garganta? —siguió Harry, hablando con voz suave, su mano permaneció un instante más en la frente del chico, antes de recordar que ya había comprobado que no tenía fiebre.

—No.

—Genial, creo que se puede decir que estás curado.

Ambos se miraron un instante y Draco asintió.

—¡Sí! —dijo con voz un poco más alta de lo normal —, ya me siento bien, así que supongo que…

—¡No! —protestó entonces Albus, ambos se sobresaltaron, ninguno había recordado que el niño seguía allí, sentado al otro lado de la cama.

—Albus…

—Papá, no le digas que se vaya… él me cae bien y me gusta conversar con él y…

—Albus, pero no puedo seguir abusando de su hospitalidad —interrumpió Draco, mirando al niño —, es más, ni siquiera tengo oro para pagar todo esto que han hecho por mí…

—No tienes que sacar oro, no es nada —replicó Harry, algo extrañado del término —, solo fue una atención hacia un amigo de mi hijo.

—Gracias —susurró Draco hacia Harry.

—Papá, por favor, no le digas que se vaya —insistió Albus.

—Hijo… —empezó Harry, pero en ese momento un ruido se escuchó en el exterior y luego el sonido de la lluvia cayendo con fuerza. Harry miró hacia Draco, que parecía abatido ante la lluvia y negó con la cabeza —, por supuesto que no le diré que se vaya en este instante… al menos no con esta lluvia.

Draco se relajó un poco, aunque sabía que eso solo duraría hasta el día siguiente.

—Te lo agradezco —asintió Draco.

—Y eso me recuerda… estábamos preguntándote si es que no tenías a nadie a quién llamar… Tal vez quieres que te lleve a algún sitio.

—No lo creo, gracias, yo me las arreglaré —Draco se encogió de hombros y sintiéndose un poco desalentado, tomó el pedazo de chocolate que había dejado sobre la mesa de noche y le dio una mordida.

Harry lo miró fijamente y se preguntó si realmente ese chico no era gay, y cómo hacía para verse tan jodidamente sexy solo comiendo un pedazo de chocolate y con el cabello desarreglado.

—¿Y si se queda a dormir en mi habitación? —dijo entonces Albus —así como dices que Hermione hará contigo… Draco puede dormir conmigo.

—No creo que sea buena idea —negó Draco, mirando con pena al niño. Realmente era muy adorable, pese a que a él los niños no le gustaban mucho.

—Albus —regañó Harry, dejando de mirar a Draco y mirando a su hijo —, ya hemos hablado de esto… Draco no puede vivir con nosotros…

—Lo siento —entró en ese momento Hermione, que arqueó una ceja al ver a Harry sentado en la cama de Draco —, eran del buffete, tenemos un problema de apelación y debemos prepararnos para el lunes… Tendré que trabajar todo el fin de semana.

—Oh, lo lamento —Harry, percibiendo la mirada de su prometida, se puso en pie rápidamente —, ¿te tomará todo el fin de semana?

—Aparentemente —suspiró Hermione con fastidio —, y empezaremos esta noche, han imputado unas pruebas y debemos manejar todo desde cero…

—No entiendo nada —murmuró Draco hacia Albus, que sonrió con simpatía.

—Papá, mañana habíamos quedado en ir al parque…¡habrá una feria! ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Te acuerdas? —empezó a hablar Albus en voz alta —Mi papá me prometió llevarme con Hermione a cambio de no dejarme ir a la fiesta de mi amigo…. Dijo que tal vez allí veríamos un mago —Albus inclinó la cabeza hacia Draco —¿No quieres venir?

—¡Albus! —llamaron a la vez Hermione y Harry. Draco se sonrojó un poco.

—Albus… no creo que sea buena idea —rechazó Draco.

—Pero… ¿por qué no?

Harry miró impotente hacia su hijo y suspiró con algo de resignación.

—Supongo que un día más no matará a Sirius —Harry sonrió viendo la ilusión en la cara de su hijo y reconoció que normalmente no había esa luz en él —Draco, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a la feria?

—No quiero molestar, en serio… —Draco se sentía cada vez más incómodo, por la mirada de Hermione y por la hostilidad de Sirius, si es que no estuviera lloviendo, tal vez ya se habría marchado; aunque sí le hacía bastante ilusión seguir conversando con Albus… y con Harry.

—No es molestia

—Claro, será divertido —asintió finalmente Draco.

—¡Yeahhhh! —gritó Albus tan fuerte que Sirius subió corriendo las escaleras.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Draco irá con nosotros a la feria mañana —explicó Albus con una sonrisa.

—¿En serio? Pensé que irías con Hermione —dijo Sirius hacia Harry.

—Sí, pero ella tiene que trabajar.

—Lo que me recuerda que debo irme —comentó Hermione.

—¿Pero ni siquiera te quedarás a cenar?

—No puedo, comeré algo en la oficina, todos ya están allí.

—Es una pena —negó Sirius.

—Un gusto conocerte, Draco… ¿Cuál era tu apellido? —preguntó Hermione, en el momento que se despedía del chico.

—Malfoy. Draco Malfoy —respondió Draco y no se le pasó por alto el cambio en la expresión del rostro de Sirius.

—Curioso nombre y curioso apellido —suspiró ella.

—Tu nombre también me parece algo curioso —aseguró Draco.

Ella sonrió y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry y otro en la cabeza a Albus.

—Te acompaño —dijo Sirius, saliendo delante de ella.

Draco miró extrañado la forma en que Harry y ella se trataban, había dicho que era su prometida, aunque no lucían realmente como una pareja de enamorados, sino de amigos.

—Y ahora tú, si es que quieres que vayamos a la feria, será mejor que vayas a dormir de una vez.

—Pero, papá, Draco y yo estábamos hablando…

—Deberías hacerle caso a tu padre —le dijo Draco —, él sabe lo que dice, si no duermes lo suficiente, mañana estarás agotado, y no disfrutarás el paseo.

Albus hizo un mohín de descontento, pero luego asintió, vencido y abrazó a Draco, lo cual sorprendió a Harry de sobre manera.

—Buenas noches, Draco —soltó a Draco y fue donde su padre, a quien también abrazó —, buenas noches padre, espero que descansen para mañana tener mucha y poder ver toda, toda la feria.

Harry y Draco se dieron una mirada y sonrieron, mientras el niño corría a despedirse de su abuelo, anunciando que luego iría directo a la cama.

—Normalmente me cuesta hacer que se duerma.

—Supongo que todos los niños son iguales. Siempre recuerdo que mi padre decía que si no dormía bien me quedaría dormido en la parte más interesante del día.

—¿Y dónde está tu padre ahora? —preguntó Harry, sentándose nuevamente en la cama, junto a Draco.

—Él… murió, creo —Draco frunció el ceño y recordó la última escena que había visto, al Lord lanzando un Avada Kedabra, probablemente matando a su padre.

—¿Crees?

—Es una historia complicada —se encogió de hombros Draco.

—Y supongo que privada.

—Un poco… no lo comprenderías.

—Comprendo mucho… soy listo —sonrió Harry de oreja a oreja, lo que hizo que Draco sonriera también por el comentario.

—Y modesto también, por lo que veo.

Harry soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias por haber ayudado a Albus —dijo Harry luego de un instante, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Draco —, en verdad lo aprecio mucho.

—No tienes de qué, no podría haberlo dejado solo en mitad de la calle.

Harry y Draco se miraron una vez más y entonces un rayo los hizo sobresaltar.

—Tengo que ir a ver a Albus, le dan miedo los rayos.

—Claro —asintió Draco.

—Hasta mañana, entonces, saldremos a las diez de la mañana, luego del desayuno… tu ropa ya está limpia, la pusimos en ese cajón —señaló Harry.

—Hasta mañana. Gracias.

Y entonces Harry salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta cerrada. Draco se recostó nuevamente y miró hacia la ventana, pese a las cortinas pesadas podía ver los reflejos de los rayos.

¿Qué haría mañana? ¿Ahora a dónde iría? ¿Qué sería de su madre y de Ron…?

Y además… Ese chico, Harry, ¿Por qué lo turbaba tanto su presencia?

Mirando hacia la ventana y los reflejos de la tormenta, poco a poco, se quedó dormido.

_  
魅了  
_

Sirius apretó la varita con fuerza, mientras creaba imágenes en el techo de su cuarto, una foto donde aparecía él de joven junto a James, Lily y Remus se amplió un poco más y suspiró con nostalgia.

Había logrado ocultarse y ocultar a Harry del mundo mágico durante veintisiete años; y ahora de la nada venía un Malfoy, seguramente hijo de Lucius, a desarreglar todo.

Giró la varita una vez más y la foto desapareció. Se preguntó si es que verdaderamente, luego de la feria, Draco se iría. Si es que su llegada no era más que una casualidad absurda y que al final no desestabilizaría su mundo.

Esa noche se la pasó en vela, mirando el techo, haciendo aparecer y desaparecer la fotografía una y otra vez y pensando en cuál sería su siguiente paso.

_  
魅了  
_


	4. ENCHANTED 3

3

UNA FERIA CON MAGOS… ¡MAGOS DE VERDAD!

_ _  
Insertar banda sonora:  
www . youtube watch?v=2g2h0qUhXQw&feature=relmfu

Albus abrió los ojos muy temprano esa mañana, con una gran sonrisa y sintiéndose muy descansado.

Corrió hacia la cocina y no le sorprendió encontrar a su abuelo ya preparando todo para el desayuno.

—¡Buenos días! —exclamó el niño con alegría, mientras se abrazaba a la pierna de Sirius.

—Vaya, veo que has amanecido de buen ánimo.

—Sí —asintió el niño, mientras ocupaba su lugar en la mesa.

—Tu padre bajará en un momento.

—¿Y Draco?

—Él pues…

—Buenos días —dijo entonces Draco, entrando a la cocina, recién bañado y con la ropa limpia, disfrutando de sentirse completamente sano al fin.

—Buenos días —rumió Sirius, mientras Albus saltaba a abrazarlo, y fue así como los encontró Harry, que venía recién bañado también.

—¡Papá! —Albus soltó a Draco y abrazó a Harry también.

—Veo que todos están de buen ánimo esta mañana —renegó Sirius, que no había podido dormir nada.

—¿Mala noche?

—Nada de qué preocuparse —aseguró Sirius hacia Harry, que parecía preocupado.

Harry sabía que su padrino era propenso al insomnio, aunque nunca había querido tomar nada para dormir y descansar más.

—¿Seguro que te sientes bien? Pareces algo… pálido.

—Bien, de maravilla —asintió Sirius, moviéndose alrededor de la cocina, rechazó el intento de Draco y de Harry por ayudar y finalmente sirvió un muy copioso y consistente desayuno.

—¿Seguro no quieres venir a la feria con nosotros? —preguntó Harry, cuando ya tenían los abrigos puestos y el paraguas en la mano, listos para salir.

—Sí, tengo algunas cosas que hacer y no pueden esperar.

—De acuerdo —Harry parecía algo decepcionado, pero trató de sonreír para su hijo y junto a Draco, salieron a la calle.

_  
魅了  
_

Goyle estaba incómodamente echado sobre unas piedras que había transfigurado en un tosco colchón, al otro lado Nott permanecía con los ojos abiertos, mirando hacia la nada.

Y entonces esa voz se dejó escuchar por toda la cueva.

—¿Qué hacen descansando? No recuerdo haberlos mandado a un día de campo, sino a traerme a los Malfoy.

—¡Mi Lord! —exclamaron los dos a la vez, levantándose y jadeando de la sorpresa al ver la imagen proyectada del Lord en medio de la cueva.

—¿Cuáles son los avances? —preguntó impaciente, Voldemort.

—Hemos encontrado una zona donde creemos que Malfoy puede estarse escondiendo, pero en la noche no pudimos avanzar más, esta mañana veremos si es que sale a la calle o si varía la inhibición de magia… —explicó Goyle con voz calmda.

—¿Eso es todo lo que han conseguido? ¿Qué creen, que Malfoy saldrá a pasear y se lo encontrarán en la esquina? Debieron haber tirado cada puerta de cada casa hasta dar con él. Espero un resultado para esta misma tarde, de lo contrario… —el Lord miró hacia Nott con algo de maldad y luego hacia Goyle —empezaré a creer que sus hijos están ayudando a los traidores a escapar.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —bramó Goyle, asustado y temiendo por su hijo.

—Pruébenlo entonces, entréguenme a los Malfoy. Esta noche.

Y dicho eso, el Lord desapareció. Ambos se quedaron de pie, medio inclinados y mirando el espacio vacío, empezando a temer por su vida y la de sus familias.

—Debemos movernos —gruñó Goyle luego de un largo momento.

Nott asintió en silencio.

_  
魅了  
_

Ron se removió lentamente y dio una vuelta más en la cama, antes de estirarse cuan largo era.

—Ya era hora de que despierte —renegó Lucius, sentado cerca de la ventana y mirando hacia afuera.

—Lo siento… parece que estaba agotado.

—No me sorprende. Ahora, si tiene la amabilidad de vestirse, podremos ponernos a buscar a Draco nuevamente. Veo mucha gente en la calle, incluso han levantado como un campamento por allá —explicó Lucius, señalando hacia la ventana.

—¿Cree que Draco esté por allí?

—No sería lo más listo, pero quién sabe, en algún lugar tenemos que empezar.

Ron suspiró y asintió.

_  
魅了  
_

Pansy avanzó con rapidez, acompañada de Blaise, por el camino de Ottery St. Catchpole, hasta que pudieron divisar la torre negra y alta que parecía desafiar los principios de edificación.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó Pansy, mirando con desconfianza la torre.

—Sí, creo que si —asintió Blaise, y antes de darse tiempo a arrepentirse, siguió avanzando con pasos largos y firmes. Lo mejor era no detenerse a pensar.

Pansy suspiró y lo siguió.

_  
魅了  
_

Draco se sentía raro, con Albus tomando de su mano y caminando por la ancha avenida. Al otro lado Harry también tenía a Albus tomado de la mano y parecía bastante contento.

Ahora que era de día y que no se sentía nada enfermo, pudo observar al chico con atención, apreciando sus ojos verdes brillantes tras las gafas redondas, su cabello negro e imposiblemente alborotado, el flequillo en la frente cubría a medias una cicatriz bastante extraña; Harry era casi del mismo tamaño que él, aunque se notaba un poco más fornido, como si practicara algún deporte.

—¿Cómo fue que te hiciste esa cicatriz? —preguntó Draco cuando Albus se soltó para ganar sitio en la fila de gente que quería entrar a la feria.

—Ah… —Harry automáticamente se llevó una mano a la frente —, cuando era niño, mucho más pequeño que Albus… yo tenía un año y un poco más, mis padres y yo íbamos en un auto a visitar a Sirius, y entonces hubo un accidente… ellos murieron inmediatamente y yo, milagrosamente, resulté solo con esta cicatriz.

—Lo lamento —se apresuró a hablar Draco —, no quise ser indiscreto.

—No lo fuiste, mi cicatriz siempre ha llamado la atención. Y sobre mis padres, siempre los recuerdo con cariño, Sirius me enseñó eso… a no extrañarlos con rabia porque me los habían quitado antes de tiempo —Harry sonrió un poco.

—Es un buen consejo… ¿y vives con Sirius desde entonces?

—Sí, así es, él es mi padrino, y el hermano de mi padre, aunque para mí es como un padre… siempre se ha preocupado mucho por mí.

—Se nota que es un gran hombre.

—Lo es, aunque algunas veces se ponga gruñón —sonrió Harry, haciendo que Draco también sonriera.

—Papá. Draco, estoy aquí —levantó la mano Albus, que ya estaba formando fila para comprar las entradas para la feria.

Harry y Draco se sonrieron por el entusiasmo del niño, antes de alcanzarlo.

_  
魅了  
_

—Verdaderamente debo darle la razón, este mundo es muy loco —afirmó Ron, mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a un grupo de chicas demasiado ruidoso, que además lo señalaron y rieron más fuerte.

—Solo es cuestión de costumbre… aunque ciertamente no recuerdo que estuviera así de poblado antes —reconoció Lucius, tratando de encontrar entre la gran cantidad de gente una cabellera platinada como la de su hijo.

—Debemos ir a un lugar alto, de lo contrario no lo podremos ver —sugirió Ron y Lucius asintió.

—Al fin una buena idea, Weasley, ¿alguna opción?

Ron entrecerró los ojos, fastidiado porque cada cierto tiempo el señor Malfoy soltaba uno de esos comentarios, pero luego señaló hacia lo alto de una colina que parecía de metal.

—Eso parece… bastante alto —reconoció Lucius, mirando con curiosidad el aparato.

—¿Qué cree que será? —preguntó Ron.

—No tengo ni idea, pero vamos a averiguarlo.

_  
魅了  
_

—Debimos haber previsto esto —negó Goyle, mientras miraba entre la marea de gente que tenía delante.

—No creo que Malfoy… ninguno de los dos, esté aquí, sería absurdo.

—Pero no imposible; supuestamente Lucius ha venido a buscar a Draco, él puede estar por aquí, buscándolo también —razónó Goyle mientras se empinaba, tratando de ver mejor —, en cuanto a Draco, no sabemos si sabe que lo están buscando, igual y puede estar por aquí deambulando sin sentido ni propósito.

—¿Y qué haremos cuando los encontremos? —preguntó Nott, con cierto pánico en la voz.

—Entregarlos —susurró Goyle, aunque no parecía convencido.

Nott no respondió y ambos avanzaron unos cuantos metros más, dejándose arrastrar por la marea de gente que los empujaba hacia la entrada de aquellas carpas y cosas extrañas que habían visto desde el cielo, cuando habían volado con sus escobas, aunque por la claridad del día y la cantidad de gente, les era imposible acercarse sin ser vistos.

—¿Y qué es esto, después de todo? —preguntó Nott, mirando alrededor y no comprendiendo porque todos lo empujaban.

—Mira, mira, allí lo dice —le dijo Goyle, jalándolo de la manga para llamar su atención.

FERIA REGIONAL**  
**ELY**  
**Juegos mecánicos**  
**Payasos**  
**Magos**  
**Adivinos**  
**… y mucho más.

—¿Allí dice magos? —preguntó Nott con algo de asombro.

—Ajá. Y adivinos.

—¿Serán… magos y adivinos de verdad?

Unos chicos se rieron cerca de ellos, después de escuchar su pregunta y Nott se sonrojó.

—No pueden serlo, es decir… ¿magos?

—Vamos a averiguar —sugirió Nott, empujando más al grupo de gente que tenía delante, para poder entrar a la feria.

Estaban ya en la puerta cuando un hombre alto y que tenía aspecto de rudo, los obstaculizó.

—Entradas —exigió, con cara de pocos amigos.

Goyle y Nott se miraron confusos.

—Entrada —repitió el hombre, mientras la gente los iba empujando.

—No tenemos… ¿entrada?

—Fuera —rugió el hombre, tomándolos de los brazos y empujándolos a un lado.

—Mierda, nos ha empujado —renegó Goyle, mientras observaba cómo los muggles entregaban unos papeles cuadrados y de colores al tipo que los había sacado.

—Esas deben ser las entradas —reconoció Nott, y con un pase de varita hizo dos réplicas de las que veían en las manos de la gente que iba ingresando.

—Ahora sí —asintió Goyle, tomando una de las entradas y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada nuevamente.

Nott suspiró con impaciencia, esperaba que realmente pudieran encontrar alguna pista en el interior de ese sitio tan raro.

_  
魅了  
_

Sirius frunció el ceño al ver a Harry y Draco conversando tan animadamente, mientras Albus, en el centro, sujetaba sus manos y se balanceaba contento.

No había esperado que hubiera tanta empatía entre ellos y eso le preocupó más aún… ¿Qué acaso Harry no había dicho que deseaba pasar su vida con Hermione y tener una gran familia? ¿Acaso la aparición de este chico, además de todos los sobresaltos que le causaba, provocaría que Harry tambaleé en sus propósitos?

Dio un trago más a su poción multijugos y miró con atención, ya no solo a Harry y Draco, que se habían detenido delante de un puesto de tiro al blanco para ganar muñecos, sino también alrededor, vigilando a cualquiera con aspecto de mago fuera de lugar.

_  
魅了  
_

Lucius guió a Ron a través de la gran cantidad de gente, hasta que estuvo al pie de lo que los muggles denominaban "Rueda de Chicago", el nombre le hizo gracia.

—¿Tendremos que hacer toda esa fila para poder subir? —preguntó Ron con cierto fastidio.

—Me temo que sí y que no tendremos mucho tiempo para mirar, a menos que la congelemos.

—¿Eso asustará a la gente? —preguntó Ron, observando a la gente subida en el aparato muggle.

—Probablemente —asintió Lucius, y una sonrisa retorcida se formó en sus labios.

Ron se encogió de hombros, después de todo no sería nada peligroso ¿verdad?

_  
魅了  
_

—Nunca me llevaron a un sitio como este cuando era niño —razonó Draco, mientras recibía un muy extraño dulce que parecía de algodón, espero a que Albus lo empezara a comer para imitarlo —Uh… esto está rico, muy dulce —sonrió hacia Harry, que lo miraba de una manera rara —¿qué?

—Nada —se apresuró a contestar Harry, desviando la vista hacia otro lado, sintió sus mejillas calentarse un poco y le pareció raro eso de sonrojarse. Había encontrado fascinante la manera de actuar de Draco y se había detenido viendo el algodón de azúcar apresado por sus labios.

—Papá, vamos hacia los carruseles —pidió Albus, jalándolo de la manga.

—Claro —Harry tomó de la mano a Albus y Draco se apresuró a hacer lo mismo, le parecía que había demasiada gente alrededor y temía perderse o que el niño se perdiera.

—¿Dices que tu padre no te traía a estas cosas? —preguntó Harry, mientras se ponían en la cola para el carrusel.

—No, no había visto nunca algo así … solo el mundial de quidditch, creo que es lo más parecido a eso, pero claro, nosotros no teníamos que hacer fila para nada… Todos nos dejaban pasar.

—¿Eran importantes entonces? —preguntó Harry, algo confuso.

—¿Qué cosa es quidditch?

—Ah… es un juego —Draco se sintió un poco tonto, a veces se le olvidaba que esa gente no eran magos y que no lo entendían.

—Papá dice que uno debe hacer siempre la fila y no tratar de adelantar a nadie nunca porque no es correcto —continuó el niño.  
Draco y Harry se miraron.

—Bueno, pero seguramente ellos si tenían permiso para ir delante —le explicó Harry a Draco.

—Sí, eso era, teníamos permiso para ir adelante —se justificó Draco rápidamente.

—¿Y exactamente de donde eres? —preguntó Harry, mientras Albus se soltaba un poco para ver los carruseles dando vueltas.

—De Surrey… de una parte lejana de Surrey.

—Ah —Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente —, mira sé que este no es el lugar ni el momento, pero realmente me preocupas. ¿No tienes a quién llamar para que vengan por ti? Si es que es en Surrey, te podría prestar para el tren… para que llegues a dónde sea que tengas a alguien que te ayude.

Draco suspiró y se entretuvo viendo sus botas, eran de piel de Dragón y eran muy resistentes, así como caras… se preguntó cuántos platos más de comida hubiera podido comprar para la gente que la familia de Ron cuidaba con el oro que gastó en ellas.

—Yo me las puedo arreglar solo —respondió.

—No te ofendas, pero no parece como si pudieras arreglártelas solo.

Draco se encogió de hombros, en realidad era muy cierto, el primer día que llegó había pernotado bajo la lluvia con un niño desconocido. De no haber sido por Harry, tal vez ya ni estaría vivo.

—Sí, doy esa impresión tal vez —recordó a Ron nuevamente, él también le había dicho eso una vez.

—Disculpa que parezca tan pesado, pero debe haber alguien, un amigo, una novia… —Draco lo miró fijamente un instante y luego desvió la mirada hacia el carrusel, mientras negaba.

—Este no es mi mundo, no es donde debería estar —contestó finalmente.

—Muchas veces pensamos eso, pero no es así… solo tienes que tratar de encontrar un lugar aquí, un lugar que te haga sentir seguro y confortable.

Draco apretó los labios, sin saber qué decir, por suerte en ese momento Albus volvió hacia ellos saltando contento, comentando que había un caballo negro al que se quería subir.

_  
魅了  
_

Goyle y Nott entraron a la feria y se quedaron perplejos por la cantidad de gente y de cosas que habían allí, muchas luces y colores, todo era demasiado brillante.

—No tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar —susurró Goyle, algo asustado.

—No recuerdo nunca haber visto tantos muggles juntos —le comentó Nott, mirando alrededor, a los niños gritando y saltando por todos lados.

—Tal vez debamos empezar por encontrar al mago y al adivino, seguramente Draco irá allá si es que está aquí.

—No creo que sea un mago de verdad.

—Ya, y tal vez si lo es… no podemos asegurar de que nadie haya escapado en el momento del hechizo —reflexionó Goyle.

—Es cierto… si yo fuera Draco iría hacia allá.

—No hay que olvidar a Lucius. Él también podría estar aquí, y él sí es de temer, recuerda que fue campeón de duelo.

—Cómo olvidarlo… arrastró con todos durante la guerra.

Ambos empezaron a caminar.

—No hay que separarnos, hay demasiada gente por aquí —comentó Nott, pegándose más a Goyle, mirando alrededor los carteles y buscando el que indicara la presencia del mago.

_  
魅了  
_

—Oiga, señor Malfoy —dijo Ron, mientras la fila avanzaba para que pudieran subir a la rueda de Chicago—¿usted sabe si esto es seguro? Esa chica acaba de vomitar —dijo, señalando a una chica doblada sobre un cubo de basura mientras un chico le palmeaba la espalda.

—Bueno… nosotros volamos en escobas, no le tenemos miedo a las altura —meditó en voz alta Lucius —¿usted le tiene miedo a las alturas?

—No… aunque solo he volado una vez en escoba —Ron sonrió —Draco me enseñó a hacerlo, hace tiempo…

—¿En serio? ¿Le enseñó? —Ron asintió —Vaya… Draco no suele tener ese tipo de carácter.

—Es un poco complicado a veces —admitió Ron.

—¿Un poco? A veces pienso que su madre y yo lo hemos engreído mucho.

—¿Mucho? —Ron soltó una risita —, demasiado sería el término adecuado.

—Pues… es nuestro hijo único, heredero de una gran fortuna, es normal que sea engreído —se justificó Lucius.

—Y tiene buen corazón —continuó Ron — cuando se enteró de que no solo éramos nosotros sino también la gente que hemos estado ayudando, dijo que me apoyaría… yo pensé que de vez en cuando haría algo para tener la conciencia tranquila, sin embargo se comprometió con la causa de una manera increíble… siempre tenía algo que dar, y no solo cosas, a veces venía con unas ideas…

—Aún no me ha dicho cómo es que usted y mi hijo…

—No le puedo decir cómo nos hicimos amigos, le prometí a Draco no decírselo a nadie.

—Y veo que cumple muy bien la promesa, ni sus padres o hermanos sabían nada.

Ron se sonrojó un poco y fingió mirar hacia la Rueda de Chicago con fascinación, aún le avergonzaba haber ocultado a Draco, y más aún que lo último que lo último que hicieron fue discutir sobre eso.

_  
魅了  
_

—Harry, Harry —jaló de la manga Draco a Harry, mientras caminaban en busca de otro juego más para Albus.

Harry soltó una risita mientras miraba a Draco.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Allí dice magos… —señaló temblorosamente hacia una carpa alta y de color verde. —Y es verde.

—Ah… los magos —suspiró Harry, mientras Albus comenzaba a saltar emocionado.

—¡Magos! ¡Magos! —Albus comenzó a agitarse un poco más —A Draco también le gustan los magos, vamos papá.

—¿No te gustan los magos? —preguntó Draco hacia Harry, con una extraña mirada.

—El papá de Draco también era mago, ¿verdad Draco? —continuó Albus, mientras jalaba a su papá y a Draco hacia la carpa del mago.

—¿En serio lo era? —preguntó Harry, Draco asintió lentamente —No es que tenga nada contra ellos… es solo que Albus debe entender que la magia no existe.

—¡Claro que existe! —dijeron a la vez Draco y Albus, Harry parpadeó confundido.

—Lo siento —susurró Draco —, no quise levantar la voz.

Harry sonrió un poco.

—No hay problema. Si Albus y tú quieren ir… —Harry suspiró vencido —, de acuerdo, vamos.

—Pero, papá, el mago se va dar cuenta que no crees en él —meditó Albus mientras caminaban. Draco soltó una risita.

—No lo creo —comentó Draco —, además no es un legerimens, es solo mago.

Albus y Harry lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

—Olvídenlo —suspiró Draco, pensando en que debía hacer una lista de todas las palabras que debería evitar pronunciar.

_  
魅了  
_

Sirius caminó detrás de ellos y frunció el ceño, normalmente Harry no llevaba a Albus a ver magos; cuando Harry era niño él le había repetido, tal vez demasiadas veces, que los magos y brujas no existían, como si de esa manera pudiera borrar su parte mágica.

La carpa era una de las más altas y grandes de la feria, en el frente tenía un letrero de madera que parecía muy antiguo y que tenía escrito "Vollmond#", alrededor había gente arremolinándose para entrar por la pequeña entrada hecha con solo partes de la carpa abierta.

—Vollmond —susurró Sirius, extrañado.

El interior era algo oscuro, al centro había un escenario y alrededor había gradas de metal que servían de asiento.

Ubicó a Harry,Albus y Draco al otro lado de la carpa y él se sentó para verlos directamente.

Poco a poco las gradas se fueron llenando de gente hasta que parecía que no cabría nadie más.

Sirius permitió pasar a muchas personas, aunque no se movió de su lugar hasta que una voz sin rostro les anunció que el espectáculo iniciaría y que todos permanecieran en sus sitios. Las luces se apagaron de golpe y una exclamación de asombro llenó la carpa. Sirius aprovechó el momento para dar un sorbo más a su poción y esperó.

Las luces de pronto se encendieron, dejando ver en el centro del escenario y a vista de todos, un hombre que parecía tener cerca de cuarenta años, vestido de frack blanco y con un sombrero de copa, además tenía una copa y lo que parecía una varita de utilería.

—Gracias a todos por asistir esta mañana —dijo la voz del hombre y un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Sirius, se inclinó más hacia adelante, como si así pudiera ver mucho mejor el escenario y al hombre que allí estaba parado.

—Hoy tenemos la ayuda de dos asistentes muy guapas, les damos todos un aplauso —siguió animando el mago, mientras dos mujeres aparecían, cada una por un lado del escenario, vistiendo trajes dorados y muy cargados.

Una de ellas se inclinó hacia el mago y éste le entregó la capa y luego el sombrero, dejando ver su cabellera castaña y su sonrisa amable.

Sirius soltó un jadeo y se echo hacia atrás sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

_  
魅了  
_

Harry, Draco y Albus habían escogido un lugar muy cerca del escenario, y contemplaron el show con sentimientos diferentes, Harry con indiferencia, Albus con entusiasmo y Draco con un sentimiento que le apretaba el corazón.

No era muy bueno en las ramas de la magia que implicaban tener una gran sensibilidad o percepción, sin embargo si era capaz de reconocer cuando alguien estaba haciendo magia. Ese tipo de magia tan simple y hasta infantil que ni siquiera pretendía esconderse.

—Wow… va sacar algo de la caja —dijo Albus, poniéndose de pie para ver mejor, pese a que estaban bastante cerca.

—No son reales —susurró Draco, refiriéndose a las palomas que comenzaron a salir de la caja, una por una, volando alrededor para luego salir por el hueco del techo.

—¡Bravo! —aplaudió Albus, al igual que el resto del público, mientras una de las asistentes jalaba desde el fondo una caja más, esta vez para que alguien se metiera en ella, y el mago sacaba un grupo de espadas filosas y brillantes.

—Atravesaré la caja, con mi asistente dentro —anunció el mago con voz sedosa. Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pañuelo de tela y lo lanzó al aire, a continuación blandió la espada de tal manera que el pañuelo cayó sobre ella, partiéndose en dos partes. Todo el público soltó una exclamación de sorpresa —, con estas filosas espadas. Les pido su silencio para obtener la concentración necesaria.

—Eso no es real, Albus, no vayas a intentar atravesar a nadie con espadas —explicó Harry en un susurro, inclinándose hacia su hijo.

Draco, por su lado, estaba sentado al borde del asiento, mirando con atención lo que se disponía a hacer el mago.

En ese momento, y luego de hechizar a la persona de la puerta, Goyle y Nott entraron, y les sorprendió el silencio y la expectación.

—Allí hay un lugar —susurró Goyle, señalando un lugar cerca a Sirius.

—Vamos —asintió Nott.

Ambos se movieron con lentitud por entre la gente, hasta sentarse.

—Y ahora… —el mago invitó a una de sus asistentes a meterse dentro de la caja, pero no la cerró, la mantuvo abierta y la paseó alrededor del escenario, mostrándoles a todos que no había nada en el interior —, como ustedes pueden ver, es el interior de una caja común y… —sus ojos se detuvieron en Harry, y por un largo instante no supo qué decir o pensar.

—Merlín —jadeó el mago, parpadeando confundido, antes de negar con la cabeza y continuar. No era la primera vez que su mente le jugaba una broma.

Draco miró con el ceño fruncido hacia el hombre y luego a Harry, que parecía tan confundido como él.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó en un susurro Draco.

—No, para nada —negó Harry —, tal vez se ha confundido.

—… y que no hay ninguna cosa rara allí —continuó el mago, terminando de dar la vuelta al escenario.

Sirius, que se había inclinado más hacia delante para ver al hombre, se llevó una mano al pecho, incrédulo aún.

—Mira, ¿ese no es Draco? —dijo una voz delante suyo y Sirius dejó de mirar hacia el mago y bajó la vista, un par de gradas debajo de él estaban dos tipo señalando hacia Draco, y por consiguiente a Harry y Albus también.

—Mierda —gruñó Sirius —, ¿por qué justo ahora?

El mago empezó a cerrar la caja, explicando a todos que la atravesaría con las espadas y que no dañaría a la asistente. El público se mantuvo en silencio observando todo el procedimiento. Luego el mago les recordó a los niños que eso no era fácil de hacer y que no cualquiera podía hacerlo, y sobre todo, que no lo intentaran en casa.

Sirius ya no prestaba atención al espectáculo ni al mago, sino a los hombres que parecían cuchichear entre ellos.

—Oh… —exclamó la gente, mientras las primeras espadas atravesaban la caja. La asistente permanecía con una sonrisa radiante, como si nada la afectara, mientras el mago parecía bastante concentrado.

—Debemos movernos hacia allá —murmuró Goyle —, ahora que todos están viendo al tipo ese.

—¿Tú también lo sientes, no? —preguntó Nott y Goyle le dio una mirada extrañada.

—¿La magia? Sí —admitió Goyle, mirando al escenario —este debe ser alguno de los que escapó en el primer momento del hechizo… no tenemos tiempo para capturarlo.

Nott asintió y se puso en pie, seguido de Goyle; ambos empezaron a caminar lentamente, entre las bancas, hacia la columna en al que Harry, Draco y Albus estaban.

—Por poco —masculló Sirius, que había intentado hechizarlo y se habían movido un instante antes y ahora trataba de medir las probabilidades; no podía acercarse a Harry y Draco y decirles que alguien los estaba buscando y que deberían irse a casa, menos empezar a lanzar hechizos para defenderlos delante de los muggles, porque tendría que explicarle todo a Harry y eso era algo que no quería hacer. Maldita la hora en que Draco había aparecido.

Draco seguía mirando fijamente el escenario y entonces el ruido de alguien empujando a alguien y un quejido llamó su atención, miró hacia uno de los lados y soltó una expresión de pánico cuando vio que se trataba de Goyle y Nott, vestidos de muggles, y seguramente buscándolo, estaban empujando a la gente de la fila en la que estaba sentado y pronto llegarían hasta él.

—Harry… debo irme —explicó rápidamente Draco, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Irte? —susurró Harry, observando a Draco ponerse de pie y apartando por fin la mirada del mago.

—Lo siento —replicó Draco mientras se movía de su sitio, algunos lo mandaron sentar y callar; al extremo de la fila vio a Nott y Goyle cada vez más cerca, aunque eran constantemente interrumpidos por los reclamos de los muggles.

—No, espera, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Harry, tomando del brazo a Draco para evitar que se fuera, Albus giró hacia ellos y les hizo un mutis, que ambos ignoraron.

—Es complicado… por favor —insistió Draco, mientras miraba nuevamente hacia el lado, Goyle y Nott estaban más cerca y ahora eran conscientes de que Draco sabía que estaban allí.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó Harry, poniéndose en pie también.

—¿No pueden callarse? ¿O ir a pelear sus tonterías de pareja afuera? —les dijo una señora detrás de ellos.

—Usted no se meta —chilló Harry, molesto por el comentario.

Goyle y Nott trataron de esquivar más gente y llegar hasta donde estaba Draco, aunque en ese momento ya había varias personas debatiendo la mirada entre el mago y ese sitio de las gradas.

—¿Qué haré ahora?—pensó Sirius, mientras se ponía de pie también, escuchó a alguien atrás bufar, pero lo ignoró y caminó también hacia las bancas donde Draco y Harry estaban.

—¡Quédate quieto, Draco! —gritó entonces Goyle, levantando la mano, la gente que estaba alrededor de ellos los mandó callar, pero para ese momento ellos ya estaban desesperados, no podían perder a Draco de vista.

—¿Ellos te están persiguiendo? —preguntó Harry, alarmado, mientras soltaba a Draco y agarraba a Albus de una mano.

—Lo siento… lo siento en serio, no sabía que…

—¡Quieto he dicho! —volvió a gritar Goyle y Draco hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento —repitió Draco, antes de empujar un poco a Harry y avanzar entre las gradas, tratando de llegar a la salida.

—Señores, por favor —pidió el mago, que también había detenido su espectáculo para ver lo que pasaba en las gradas.  
Sirius iba corriendo para tratar de detener también a los que querían agarrar a Draco, y en su camino iba sembrando más desorden y caos.

—Se les pide permanecer en sus asientos —dijo una voz potente en off a la que nadie, por supuesto, escuchó.

Todo el mundo se puso en pie y empezó a mirar con atención como el chico rubio trataba de alcanzar la entrada, seguido de dos hombres más y de un tercero que iba rezagado.

—Señores, calma por favor —insistió el mago, pero entonces la desesperación de Nott lo echó todo a perder.

—¡Inmobilus! —gritó, apuntando a Draco, no le dio por poco. Sin embargo el hechizo ocasionó un fogonazo, lo que hizo que la gente empezara a gritar alarmada que uno de ellos tenía una pistola. El caos se desató inmediatamente.

—¡Papá! —chilló Albus asustado, mientras Harry lo levantaba en brazos y trataba de llegar a la salida sin ser aplastado por la gran cantidad de gente que se movía en ese momento.

Draco trató de avanzar más a prisa, pero en cuanto toda la gente se puso en pie e intentó llegar a la salida a la vez, fue empujado y obligado a retroceder, hasta que alguien lo empujó más fuerte aún y lo hizo caer entre las gradas, en donde, decenas de pies, en su afán por salir a prisa, lo fueron golpeando, sin dejarle oportunidad a que se levante; tan solo rodar hasta quedar debajo de una de las bancas, cubriéndose la cabeza y rogando porque no lo encontraran y no lo golpearan más.

—Imbécil —bramó Goyle, mientras trataba de empujar a la gente para salir también y tratar de ubicar a Draco en medio de toda esa multitud que corría desesperada.

—Lo lamento, lo lamento —chilló Nott, empujando a todo el que podía con tal de avanzar.

Sirius iba detrás, con la varita discretamente oculta en la manga y listo para atacar, levantó a un par de niños a los brazos de sus padres y trató de avanzar sin perder de vista a los mortífagos, había visto a Harry avanzar con Albus en brazos y confió en que llegarían con bien a la salida, después de todo ya se habían separado de Draco y no era a ellos a los que buscaban.

Por otro lado, el mago, desde el centro del escenario, trataba de pedirle a la gente que saliera en calma y en orden, aunque por supuesto era completamente ignorado.

Hizo desaparecer a sus asistentes y, cerciorándose de que nadie le preste atención, de la varita de utilería que usaba para el show, sacó otra varita, de forma un poco más tosca, la agitó con maestría y la entrada de la carpa se hizo mucho más amplia, permitiendo la salida de más gente a la vez.

Tanto Goyle, Nott y Sirius voltearon a la vez hacia el hombre en cuanto sintieron el hechizo; el mago los miró de manera amenazadora, sin bajar la varita.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, primero tendría que asegurarse de que Harry estuviera bien, luego ya vería qué más hacer.  
Goyle y Nott ni siquiera intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento; ambos sabían cuál era la prioridad y debían seguir buscando a Draco.

—¡Draco! —gritó Albus, jalando de la manga a su papá para señalarle un espacio pequeño entre dos gradas donde se veía una cabellera rubia.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Harry, observando que se trataba de Draco, pero no sabiendo cómo hacer para sacarlo de allí, estaban rodeados de gente, tratando de llegar a la salida, al igual que todos.

—Sácalo de allí, papá, sácalo —gritaba Albus, empezando a llorar.

Harry se quedó quieto un momento, y entonces alguien lo empujó, haciéndolo perder equilibrio, y otra persona más lo empujó también y para el tercer empujón se encontró cayendo con su hijo en brazos. La caída era inminente y lo único que se le ocurrió fue maniobrar para no caer encima del niño, sin embargo había tan poco espacio, que eso era imposible, pero entonces pasó una cosa extraordinario, "algo" los hizo flotar a solo centímetros del piso, y luego los levantó por sobre toda la gente. Albus se aferró mucho más fuerte a su cuello y soltó un quejido mientras él simplemente se quedó quieto, sin poder articular ningún sonido, observando a la gente debajo de él corriendo y mirándolos con asombro.

En ese momento la gente se volvió más histérica, al ver a Harry y Albus levitando hacia el centro del escenario, y empujó mucho más fuerte para salir.

Sirius tuvo el corazón en la mano todo el tiempo que duró la levitación de Harry y de Albus y supo que, a menos que les borrara la memoria, no tendría otra opción más que explicar las cosas. Consultó su reloj, en diez minutos acabaría el efecto de la poción multijugo.

—¡El mago está haciendo magia! —gritó Nott, enfadado hacia Goyle, ambos se valían de brazos, codos y empujones, para tratar de llegar a la salida y ver hacia dónde había corrido Draco.

—¡Olvídalo, necesitamos a Malfoy! —respondió Goyle sobre los gritos de los demás.

—¿¡Qué demonios acabas de hacer! —exclamó Harry, apretando a Albus contra su pecho y mirando hacia el hombre con algo de miedo, pero sin estar dispuesto a demostrarlo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eres Potter? —preguntó entonces el mago, su mirada paseó por todo el rostro de Harry y luego por el resto de su cuerpo.

—Eso a usted no le importa —replicó Harry con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sus ojos… —el mago se llevó una mano a la boca y luego retrocedió unos pasos —, eso no es… no es posible —murmuró.

—Papá, Draco… por favor, Draco —lloriqueó Albus, jalando el cabello de Harry para que le prestar atención.

Harry miró hacia el punto donde la gente corría, era imposible ver a Draco desde allí.

Y entonces lo notó. Nadie, ninguna persona, pasaba por el centro del escenario, todos parecían bordear el lugar.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó Harry, retrocediendo nuevamente.

—¡Papá! —chilló Albus, importándole más Draco que lo que acababa de suceder.

—Espera —trató de tranquilizar Harry a su hijo, sin dejar de mirar al mago, que lucía cada vez más pálido.

—Pero, Draco…

—Lo ayudaremos, pero en este momento no hay nada que podamos hacer por él, Albus.

—¿Albus? —exclamó el mago.

Albus dejó de llorar y patear a su padre y miró hacia el mago, confundido.

—¿Te llamas Albus? —le preguntó el mago.

—Sí, seño, Albus Smith —afirmó el niño —, y queremos que ayude a nuestro amigo… está allá —señaló Albus con la mano hacia uno de los lados de las gradas.

—Albus, no le pidas cosas —negó Harry, alejándose un poco más.

—No te alejes más —advirtió el mago hacia Harry, extendiendo la mano.

—¿Por qué no? Aún no me ha contestado nada, ¿cómo hizo todo eso? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

—Te lo puedo contestar… creo —el mago entrecerró los ojos —, ¿nunca habías visto algo así?

—El no sabe nada —dijo entonces la voz de Sirius, que se había acercado por uno de los lados, ya con su aspecto normal.

Tanto el mago, como Harry y Albus voltearon a verlo, experimentando diferentes emociones.

—Sirius —exclamó Harry.

—Él no sabe nada, Remus —repitió Sirius, colocándose junto a Harry y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

_  
魅了  
_

Lucius y Ron pasaron la primera vuelta en medio de un gran shock, Rongritó muy fuerte, tanto que pensó que su garganta quedaría seriamentedañada para siempre; Lucius, por su lado, acostumbrado a guardar la compostura, sesujetó lo mejor que pudo a la baranda y apretó los labios firmemente,de él no saldría un solo grito. ¡Ni uno solo!

Para la segunda, tercera y... En fin, ninguno de los dos pudo contarcuantas vueltas más, la sensación fue peor, y antes de darse cuenta,el turno había terminado y eran obligados a bajar.

—Esa fue una mala, mala idea —murmuró Lucius, de reojo vio a Ron y se preguntó si es que vomitaría. Si tan solo no se sintiera igual, se burlaría de él.

—Yo... —Ron tragó y se sintió peor aún —un minuto —masculló finalmente, poniéndose una mano en la boca y corriendo hacia el primer bote debasura.

—Merlín, Weasley ¡Contrólese! —exclamó Lucius frunciendo el ceño.

—Desagradable —comentó un hombre que iba pasando por allí junto a su familia.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted —afirmó Lucius, en tanto Ron se enderezabapor fin. Se veía terrible.

—No le encuentro la diversión —negó Ron con la cabeza, mirando haciala rueda y sintiendo un escalofrío.

—Supongo que... —Lucius miró hacia la rueda y torció el labio alescuchar a los muggles que estaban allí gritar como si realmentefueran a caer —los muggles le encontraran sus encantos.

—Debemos buscar otra forma —suspiró Ron, pero antes de poder decir ohacer algo más, Lucius sacó su varita —¿que...?

—Está apestoso —Lucius frunció el ceño y Ron notó cuán parecido eraDraco a su padre —y no puedo andar con alguien así.

Ron sintió el efecto de la magia sobre su cuerpo y suspiró.

—Gracias —susurro Ron, sintiéndose más fresco.

—De nada —asintió Lucius y Ron soltó una risita.

—Es usted demasiado ceremonioso, señor.

—¿No te han dicho nunca que son solo modales? —reclamó Lucius, con un tono de impaciencia.

—Sí —sonrió Ron tontamente —, alguien me lo dijo — y no pudo dejar de pensar en Draco, de recordar los buenos momentos que habían pasado antes, las largas conversaciones acerca de la vida que cada uno llevaba, de la forma en que Draco parecía tan animado a ayudarlo pese a que no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo… Las veces que Draco lo molestaba…

—Creo que debemos ponernos en movimiento de una vez, no hacemos nada aquí parados.

—Tendremos que buscar otro sitio… un lugar alto y… —Ron miró hacia la parte más alta de las carpas —¿y si subimos allí? —señaló hacia una de las carpas de colores llamativos.

—¿Cómo pretende que subamos?

—¿Magia?

_  
魅了  
_

Draco sentía la cabeza darle vueltas, le parecía imposiblemente largo el tiempo que llevaba escondido allí, siendo golpeado por las tablas en su espalda conforme la gente corría desesperada hacia la salida y casi ya no le importaba si es que eran Nott y Goyle padre quien lo encontraban, con tal de que lo sacaran de ese sitio tan asfixiante.

¿Tan tonto había sido de creer que el Lord no mandaría a buscarlo? Aunque le parecía ridículo que mandara a dos de sus mejores hombres por él, cuando no representaba una amenaza en absoluto para él, pues no era más que alguien que había roto las reglas establecidas.

Y entonces sintió un golpe de magia que lo hizo jadear, su cuerpo entero se endureció y quedó completamente inmóvil.

—Ya me han atrapado —pensó —, su padre le decía que algún día, cuando herede el negocio familiar, tendría que tener la cabeza muy fría para actuar. No creía que Nott y Goyle lo mataran, seguro lo llevarían donde el Lord primero, y debía mantenerse impasible y con la cabeza fría, después de todo él no sabía nada, ni el paradero de Ron, ni el de su madre. Ellos al menos estarían a salvo.

_  
魅了  
_

—Creo que me volví loco —murmuró Harry, mientras, aún teniendo en brazos a Albus, que estaba extrañamente silencioso, observaba con los ojos abiertos como todo el mundo alrededor quedó inmóvil. Y para más sorpresa, por manos de su propio padrino.

—Ellos han puesto un hechizo antidesaparición, no podremos salir más que caminando —le explicó Sirius a Remus, obviando las preguntas de Harry por ahora.

—Vamos por ese chico… Malfoy, ¿es el hijo de Lucius y Narcissa? —preguntó Remus, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Me temo que sí.

—¿Conoces a Draco entonces? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? —increpó Harry, plantándose delante de su padrino —¡Y deja de ignorarme!

—Igual a su padre —suspiró Remus.

—¿Lo conocías?

—Harry, debemos enfocarnos, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo Sirius a Harry —, debemos salir de aquí, y creo que… bueno, tal vez deberíamos llevar a Draco con nosotros también.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —le preguntó Harry, mirando nuevamente a la gente detenida y luego a su padrino.

—Si ellos lo persiguen —Sirius inclinó la cabeza hacia donde probablemente Nott y Goyle estaban —, entonces él no puede ser uno de ellos.

—¿De ellos?

—Solíamos llamarles mortífagos en esa época… —suspiró Remus, su voz sonaba apagada.

_  
魅了  
_


	5. ENCHANTED 4

4**  
**HUIDA

—Señor —gritó Ron, aunque mediante un hechizo habían podido hacer que sin necesidad de gritarse, se pudieran escuchar entre ellos —¿Es normal ver a un gran grupo de muggles salir corriendo de una de las carpas?

—¿Qué? —exclamó Lucius, mirando alrededor.

—Y vienen hacia aquí, mejor será que se ponga a buen recaudo —Ron miró en todas direcciones, la feria ocupaba varias calles y las carpas eran altas y coloridas. Una de estas carpas estaba abierta y por allí a tropel y gritando, salían muchos muggles. Ron empezó a estar asustado. —Señor, sería mejor que suba porque…

—¿Cómo que vienen a tropel?

—Muchos de ellos. Algo está pasando allá y…

Y entonces el caos se desató en el resto del lugar, alguien empezó a gritar que estaban disparando en la carpa de magia y lo siguiente que pasó fue que todo el mundo corría como loco en busca de las salidas más cercanas.

—Ascendio —gritó Lucius rápidamente y se elevó hasta estar a la altura de Ron, que lo sujetó y ayudó a bajar y acomodar entre los pliegues de la gran carpa.

—Hacia allá, mire —señaló Ron hacia el frente.

Lucius y él observaron de pronto como la gente que corría fuera de la carpa dejó de salir, pero afuera el alboroto ya se había armado, así que nadie prestó atención a un grupo de personas a medio camino, congeladas.

—¿Alguien está haciendo magia? ¿Cómo es eso posible? —murmuró Lucius, con pánico.

—¿Será el Lord?

—Créame, señor Weasley, si el Lord estuviera aquí, ya hubiera arrasado con todo este lugar. No, no se trata del Lord, es uno de los nuestros… es decir, de los suyos… del Lord —se corrigió Lucius.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos?

—Si ellos están aquí es porque ellos saben o sospechan que Draco está por aquí cerca.

—Tal vez lo tienen adentro.

—No lo creo, han creado un campo Antidesaparición —Lucius torció los labios —, lo noté hace un minuto, cuando intenté aparecerme cerca de la carpa.

—No se ve seguro ir caminando hacia allá.

—Creo que nadie nos verá si es que nos movemos a base de hechizos —Lucius miró hacia abajo, el caos era cada vez peor.

—No le comprendo —negó Ron, mirando con curiosidad al señor Malfoy.

—Tollere supernatet —Lucius apuntó hacia un sorprendido Ron, y lo hizo elevarse por los aires hasta la siguiente carpa, a muchos metros de distancia.

—¡Diantres! —gritó Ron, agitando los brazos y las piernas, mientras era tomado sorpresivamente por el hechizo. Cuando sus manos tocaron la siguiente carpa, se aferró a ella con fuerza.

Lucius efectuó otro hechizo y se lanzó a sí mismo hacia la carpa donde Ron lo esperaba.

Dieron una mirada más a la multitud, nadie parecía prestarles atención; habían aparecido además hombres uniformados que trataban de hacer que la gente saliera en orden, aunque no muchos los escuchaban.

—Uno más —dijo Lucius, levantando su varita.

Ron asintió resignado y se dejó elevar hacia la siguiente carpa.

_  
魅了  
_

—¿Yo también puedo hacer eso? —la voz de Albus se dejó escuchar por primera vez en un largo rato. Harry lo miró como si recién reparara en él.

—No creo que… ni siquiera sabemos qué están haciendo —replicó Harry, observando a Sirius y Remus moviendo a las personas para llegar al fondo del lugar, donde debajo de unas bancas, Draco permanecía oculto.

—Se llama magia, papá, es magia —replicó Albus, por un instante intentó soltarse del agarre de Harry, pero este lo asió con más fuerza aún.

—Ni lo pienses, aquí te quedas.

—¡Qué aburrido! —Albus se intentó cruzar de brazos y fruncir el ceño —, abuelito está haciendo todo lo divertido.

Harry arrugó la nariz, mientras observaba a Sirius y Remus, a punta de varitas, mover a la gente para pasar.

—Bueno… eso es cierto —tuvo que aceptar.

_  
魅了  
_

—¿Vendrás con nosotros? —preguntó Sirius a Remus en un susurro, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de Harry y Albus.  
Remus le dio una larga mirada, antes de volver la vista hacia el trabajo que realizaban.

—Tengo tantas preguntas… tantas cosas que decirte, y que reclamarte, que sí, que lo haré.

—Puedo explicar todo.

—Lo imagino —Remus volteó a ver a Harry y Albus y sonrió un poco —, es idéntico a James…

—Pero tiene mucho del carácter de Lily —mencionó Sirius.

Ambos avanzaron un poco más y por fin pudieron ver la cabellera platinada de Draco entre unas tablas que antes seguramente habían sido una banca, pero que ahora estaban rotas por haber sido pisadas demasiadas veces.

—Y este chico… ¿Un renegado?

—Ni idea, hace mucho que perdí contacto con el mundo mágico, no sé cuál es la política ahora; él no ha mencionado mucho de la magia tampoco, ni sobre su vida; simplemente apareció hace unos días y hasta esta mañana esperaba que pudiera largarse de casa y ya, pero creo que ya nos hemos metido en problemas.

—Y de qué modo —suspiró Remus, mirando alrededor, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Y Sirius sonrió también, con añoranza.

—Vamos, antes de que la buena suerte nos deje de ayudar.

Ambos jalaron el cuerpo de Draco, que estaba completamente inmovilizado, aunque con los ojos en movimiento, pareció algo asustado cuando se dio cuenta que Sirius era quien lo jalaba.

—¿Qué le han hecho? —preguntó Harry, que se había acercado un poco más con Albus en brazos y observaba preocupado el aspecto de Draco.

—Nada que no se remedie pronto. Debemos tener un plan —afirmó Sirius, mientras por fin se alejaban un poco de la gente que había quedado inmóvil.

—Y la desaparición no es lo más apropiado —Remus frunció el ceño —tengo otra ruta, es para los artistas, es por detrás, tendremos que ir por allá.

—De acuerdo, te seguirnos.

—¿Y Draco?

—Tendrá que correr con nosotros —Sirius lo levitó y empezaron a caminar hacia donde Remus los guiaba, el centro del escenario. Debajo de la tarima que usaba Remus había un piso falso, que llevaba por un estrecho camino hacia una de las salidas laterales.

Todo estaba oscuro y solo alumbraban Sirius y Remus con sus respectivas varitas.

—Yo también quiero hacer eso —le dijo Albus a Harry en un susurro.

Harry no quiso admitir que en el fondo a él también le hubiera gustado hacerlo.

—Ahora debemos a volver a la normalidad a Draco —susurró Remus, cuando estaban cerca de la salida hacia el parque —, luego de eso quiero que todos nos mantengamos juntos y corramos hacia el norte, donde está la salida de artistas; debe estar bloqueada, pero Sirius y yo nos encargamos de desbloquearla. ¿De acuerdo?

Sirius miró a Draco y esperó que hubiera captado el mensaje.

—Luego, Harry y yo los guiaremos hacia casa —Sirius levantó la varita —, solo no se despeguen de nosotros.

—De acuerdo —asintió Harry, apretando un poco más fuerte a Albus entre los brazos.

—Yo también puedo correr —murmuró Albus tratando de zafarse.

—Ni lo creas, Albus —negó Harry, apretándolo más.

—Tu padre tiene razón —amonestó Sirius —, no es nada prudente que salgas tu corriendo. Haz caso.

—No soy tan pequeño —siguió protestando Albus, mientras se agitaba en brazos de Harry, que parecía a punto de perder la paciencia.

—¡Albus! Ya vasta —le dijo Harry, apartándolo un poco para verlo a la cara, el niño estaba poniéndose rojo de rabia.

—Deberías fijarlo con un hechizo —propuso Remus y Albus y Harry voltearon a mirarlo, uno asustado y el otro interesado por la idea.

—Papá, no, ya no me muevo, pero no me pongan un hechizo.

—¿Qué tipo de hechizo? ¿Cómo el que le han puesto a Draco?—preguntó Harry.

—No, nada de eso, es uno para que no se caiga —Sirius miró a Harry con genuino interés —, no le provocará ningún daño; es más, ahora que lo pienso, sería lo mejor.

—De acuerdo —asintió Harry, y luego miró a los ojos a Albus —, sabes que te quiero y no deseo que te pase nada mal ¿De acuerdo?

Albus apretó los labios.

—Solo será como cuando eras más pequeño y te llevábamos en la silla del coche ¿te acuerdas? —le animó Sirius —, solo era para que no te caigas.

—Ajá…— Albus miró a su abuelo con una mueca —, ¿luego me dejas jugar a hacer luces con tu varita?

—Claro que sí, enano —sonrió Sirius, y antes de que alguien se pudiera arrepentir, le lanzó un hechizo canguro, como el que solía usar con Harry cuando era pequeño.

—Bien, ahora tú —dijo Remus hacia Draco, y agitó la varita para poder descongelarlo.

Draco recibió el hechizo como a quien le dan una bocanada de aire luego de haber estado bajo el agua demasiado tiempo, e inmediatamente se puso en guardia.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó, pegándose hacia la pared —¿Por qué pueden hacer magia? Se supone que todos los magos están encerrados.

—Cálmate, no tenemos tiempo para esto —levantó la voz Sirius.

—Creo que lo mejor será movernos… —propuso Harry, sintiéndose aliviado de que Draco estuviera bien.

—Pero como… ¡Eres un mago! —acusó Draco a Sirius, quien puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vaya genio.

—No te burles. No deberías poder hacer magia. Nadie aquí debe poder hacerla.

—Pues entonces imagina que no es magia —sonrió Sirius de manera burlona.

—Sirius… —advirtió Harry, que pensaba que Sirius se estaba pasando un poco con Draco.

—Mira, Malfoy, eso te lo explicamos luego, si quieres, puedes seguirnos, sino, te puedes quedar aquí y lidiar con tus problemas…. Deberíamos dejarte, sobre todo porque tú eres el que ha traído todos los problemas a nuestra casa.

—Yo no… —Draco miró a Harry y Albus, y luego hacia el otro lado, hacia donde sabía Nott y Goyle estaban inmovilizados, esperando para capturarlo.

—Vamos, Draco, vamos a casa y nos pondremos a salvo —le pidió Harry y Draco sintió que no podía decir que no.

—De acuerdo.

_  
魅了  
_

—Mire hacia allá, señor Weasley —señaló Lucius, mientras observaba hacia el lado opuesto de donde la gente corría, un pequeño grupo de tres hombres corriendo a toda velocidad.

—¡Es Draco! —gritó Ron —¡Draco!

—No creo que lo pueda escuchar… ¡Merlín! Se nos tenía que perder ahora… ¿Y con quiénes está?

Ron frunció el ceño.

—Tal vez ha hecho nuevos amigos… a él no le es difícil hacer nuevos amigos normalmente —meditó Ron.

—Debemos salir de aquí… ¡Maldita sea quien haya puesto el hechizo antidesaparición!

—Vamos a intentar seguirlo, tendremos que usar su hechizo hasta que ya no hayan más carpas —sugirió Ron.

Lucius asintió y elevó a Ron una y otra vez, mientras veían a Draco y un grupo de personas correr hacia el lado opuesto de la gente. Cuando Lucius y Ron llegaron por fin a la altura de la entrada, Draco y sus acompañantes habían corrido ya varias calles abajo.

—Los vamos a perder —exclamó Lucius, con furia y sin pensarlo mucho, lanzó a Ron hacia el techo de una casa cercana.

—¡No debe hacer esto sin avisar! —gritó Ron, aún en el aire y preparándose para caer.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el techo polvoriento, por un momento estuvo desorientado, y tuvo que dar una vuelta completa para ubicar a Draco entre las diversas calles. Ahora lo veía mejor incluso, corría junto a tres hombres más y uno de ellos cargaba un niño. Los vio avanzar varias calles y luego dar la vuelta a la izquierda.

Para cuando Lucius apareció, ya los había perdido de vista.

—¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Ladrones! —gritó la voz de una anciana desde la acera —¿Qué hacen en mi casa? ¡Bajen, bajen! Voy a llamar a la policía.

—¿Qué es la policía? —preguntó Ron, sonrojándose violentamente por los gritos de la vecina.

—Aurores muggles —explicó secamente Lucius —¿Qué tal se le dan los hechizos obliviadores?

—Pues… no estoy seguro —respondió Ron, con una mueca por los gritos de la señora.

—Entonces es hora de practicarlos.

_  
魅了  
_

Goyle y Nott cayeron hacia delante en cuanto el hechizo de inmovilización se terminó; y junto a ellos cayeron muchas personas más, creando un laberinto terrible entre brazos, piernas y diversos intentos de ponerse de pie.

—¡Maldita sea! —bramó Goyle, saliendo de la carpa y sujetando a Nott de un brazo para no perderlo en la marea de gente que era guiada hacia las salidas más cercanas.

—Malfoy es un gran irresponsable, ha hecho una gran cantidad de magia delante de todos esos muggles —protestó Nott, agitado.

—¿En verdad crees que fue él?

—Bueno, evidentemente tuvo ayuda, eso sí —aceptó Nott —, pero ahora, ¿cómo vamos a dar con él?

—Supongo que tratando de rastrear magia. No debe andar lejos además.

—Eso espero —suspiró Nott.

_  
魅了  
_

Draco sintió que le faltaba el aire y una punzada en el costado, pero aún siguió corriendo, siguiendo a Harry y Sirius por un serpentín de calles que no habían recorrido para ir a la feria en la mañana. Aún así Draco no se quejó, de reojo miraba al otro hombre, al mago, y pese a tener las mejillas rojas y el cabello alborotado, se veía sumamente animado.

Por fin llegaron a la calle donde la casa de Sirius estaba y Draco se dio cuenta que todo había sido para dejar pistas equivocadas a los que los estaban siguiendo. Pese a todo, Sirius no le caía tan mal, al menos era listo.

—Entren —ordenó Sirius, abriendo la puerta de un empujón y manteniéndola abierta para ellos; cuando Draco pasó a su lado, ambos intercambiaron una mirada de cautela.

Harry dejó que Sirius, luego de cerrar la puerta, le quitara el hechizo, Albus había permanecido todo ese tiempo en un extraño mutismo y Harry comenzaba a preocuparse.

Albus saltó al piso en cuanto sintió la magia tocándolo, y movió sus brazos y piernas contento.

—¿Ahora me dejarás hacer luces de colores? —pidió Albus a Sirius, pero este no le hizo mucho caso, de pronto el ambiente en la sala de estar parecía más tenso que nunca.

En una esquina estaba Remus, mirando las fotografías familiares; junto a la ventana Draco espiaba por un filo de cortina mientras Harry observaba a Sirius con reproche.

—Ahora no, Albus —le contestó Harry, tomándolo nuevamente de la mano.

—Pero, papá, nunca me dejas hacer nada divertido.

—Claro que te dejo hacer cosas divertidas —protestó Harry. Albus se cruzó de brazos y Harry arqueó una ceja, lo que hizo que el niño desistiera de su probable pataleta.

—Bien, ya que estamos, necesito que vayas a tu cuarto, te avisaré cuando la cena esté lista.

Albus pareció intentar un nuevo berrinche, pero Harry lo detuvo.

—Te pondré el video juego para que te entretengas.

El rostro de Albus resplandeció.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, vamos —animó Harry.

—Yo lo enciendo, desde aquí —atajó Sirius, cuando Harry se disponía a subir. Harry le dio una mirada confundida, aunque luego entendió y asintió.

Todos observaron a Albus subir las escaleras a gran velocidad y no fue hasta que se perdió de vista, que todos se miraron las caras.

—¿Ahora sí me puedes dar una explicación? —exigió Harry hacia Sirius.

—Yo también quiero una explicación —dijo Remus, dejando de observar las fotografías y mirando a Sirius.

—Y yo quiero saber por qué los mortífagos te están persiguiendo —preguntó Sirius hacia Draco.

—Pues yo quisiera saber por qué puedes hacer magia… ¿Qué es lo que ha estado pasando aquí? —cuestionó Draco, mirando hacia Sirius y Remus —¿tú por qué no puedes hacer magia? —preguntó hacia Harry.

—No lo sé —dijo hacia Draco. —Sirius, estoy esperando una explicación —replicó Harry.

—Creo que todos necesitamos un trago —suspiró Sirius finalmente.

—¡Pero si apenas son las tres de la tarde! —protestó Harry.

—No importa, él tiene razón —asintió Draco.

—Sí —secundó Remus —, será una larga charla, de eso no hay duda.

_  
魅了  
_


	6. ENCHANTED 5

**5  
LO QUE EMPEZÓ HACE 26 AÑOS…**

Lucius y Ron habían vuelto al hotel en el que habían "rentado" la habitación la noche anterior, no les fue difícil volver a embrujar al muggle para que los dejara entrar nuevamente. Ambos estaban agotados y además molestos porque Draco se les había escapado de las manos por poco.

—¿Será gente buena la que está con él? —preguntó Ron en voz alta, mirando por la ventana hacia la calle, cada vez más oscura. Al fondo se podía ver la feria, ahora rodeada de gente vestida, algunos de azul, otros de rojo, y rodeando todo con cintas amarillas.

—Quiero creer que sí, al menos no son mortífagos —contestó Lucius en voz alta, mirando a la televisión y las escenas de un aparatoso incidente en la feria, donde todos habían salido corriendo aún sin saber a ciencia cierta porqué, pues algunos decían haber escuchado disparos, pero no había heridos ni pruebas de balas.

—No entiendo ni la mitad de lo que dicen —suspiró Ron, mirando un momento a la televisión con cierto fastidio.

—Yo tampoco —admitió Lucius —, será mejor que vayamos a descansar, mañana podremos empezar a buscar en las calles en que vimos a Draco.

—¿Usted cree que esté cerca?

—No nos queda otra opción más que creerlo, señor Weasley.

Ron recién notó que el señor Malfoy había conseguido una botella pequeña de lo que parecía whisky y que le daba un trago largo, casi terminándola por completo.

—Seguro que mañana lo encontraremos —le animó Ron, sonriendo un poco —, no se preocupe, él está bien ahora.

Y Lucius verdaderamente le quiso creer.

_  
魅了  
_

—¡Esto duele! —se quejó Goyle con fastidio mientras Nott aplicaba un hechizo en su pierna.

En el último momento, antes de poder al fin salir de la carpa, una mujer lo había empujado con fuerza para salir y le había golpeado la pierna contra un fierro torcido y puntiagudo, haciendo que su pierna sangrara.

Habían rechazado la ayuda de los muggles, vaya a saber Merlín qué cosas le pondrían para curarlo, y ahora estaban en un callejón, donde habían levantado un par de hechizos anti muggles, los únicos que podían recordar de tiempos en que se tenían que proteger de ellos.

Nott estaba haciendo lo posible por hacer que Goyle se sienta mejor, aunque no estaba del todo atento, ya estaba oscureciendo y otro día más había pasado, otro día en que su hijo estaría en prisión, solo y sufriendo quién sabe qué cosas.

—Nott, creo que tenemos problemas —dijo de pronto Goyle y Nott se tensó cuando su marca empezó a quemar.

—El Lord —murmuró Nott, apretando su brazo izquierdo.

Ambos se miraron preocupados y se aparecieron donde la marca deseaba llevarlos. Les sorprendió que fuera en las afueras de la ciudad.

—Mi Lord —dijeron ambos a la vez, mientras se ponían de rodillas delante del mago, que estaba con una capa oscura que se agitaba con el viento.

—¿No han capturado aún a ninguno de los Malfoy? —preguntó en voz baja el Lord.

—Hemos visto al chico, pero no pudimos retenerlo.

—Pero tenemos una idea de qué dirección tomó, empezaremos a buscar cuanto antes —completó Goyle, mirando nerviosamente el borde inferior de la túnica del Lord para evitar levantar el rostro.

—Si es que no se dan prisa se me acabará la paciencia —mencionó hacia Nott —, y tal vez busque nuevas diversiones una vez me deshaga de lo que tengo en el calabozo —ahora habló hacia Goyle, que se estremeció ante la amenaza.

—Lo encontraremos, mi Lord — gritaron ambos a la vez.

Voldemort pensó que tal vez sería mejor él mismo encargarse de todo ese asunto de la profecía, en lugar de confiar en ineptos.

—En cuanto los encuentren, quiero que me llamen. No los traigan de vuelta al mundo mágico, ellos no merecen volver a pisarlos. Yo me encargaré personalmente de que eso no suceda.

—Sí, mi Lord —asintió Goyle, inclinándose un poco más.

—Mi Lord… —Nott levantó un poco más la mirada, algo temeroso —, mi hijo no tiene nada que ver en el proceder de los Malfoy y…

—Ni siquiera sabes qué han hecho los Malfoy —espetó el Lord, agitando su varita y levantando a Nott en el aire hasta la altura de sus ojos —, no hagas que mi paciencia se agote.

—No, mi Lord —negó Nott, angustiado.

El Lord lo lanzó a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

—Espero que se den prisa —murmuró antes de desaparecer.

Goyle corrió hacia donde Nott estaba tratando de ponerse en pie.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí…. Solo que creo que ya estamos demasiado viejos para andar tras magos rebeldes.

Goyle pensó que tenía razón, pero se abstuvo de contestar, en lugar de eso lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—Vamos, hay que darnos prisa.

_  
魅了  
_

—No sé cómo tomarás esto —dijo la voz del director —, pero me han dicho que Voldemort ha encontrado un traidor en nuestras filas… un traidor que sabe dónde están Lily y James.

Ambos estaban de pie en medio de un bosque perdido de Escocia, lejos de las miradas de cualquiera. Sirius dejó de mirar hacia el cielo que empezaba a oscurecer y sus ojos se posaron en el anciano.

—¡Eso es imposible!, solo nosotros sabemos dónde… —Sirius frunció el ceño ante el asentimiento de Dumbledore —¿uno de nosotros…?

—Sirius —suspiró el director con cansancio —, quiero… esto es muy delicado, que ellos sean expuestos y más aún por uno de sus mejores amigos…

—¡Yo no he sido! —protestó Sirius inmediatamente —¡Ni se le ocurra pensar eso!

—¿Remus entonces? —el director negó con la cabeza y se apartó unos cuantos pasos de Sirius —Lily siempre ha sido muy comprensiva con él… ella siempre ha sido muy buena con todos y ahora…

—¡No! —Sirius gritó y se apartó unos pasos también, su corazón martillaba con fuerza y sus manos temblaban. No podía aceptarlo, era imposible.

—¿Crees que he sido yo? —le preguntó finalmente Sirius a Dumbledore.

—No siempre podemos solo hacer caso a nuestros sentimientos, debemos usar la razón más a menudo.

—Si de verdad creyeras que yo los entregué, ¿qué haces aquí? —reclamó Sirius.

—No lo sé —el director miró hacia el cielo también —, si no has sido tú debemos ir por Remus y Peter, interrogarlos antes de que algo malo pase.

—¿Cómo estás ahora seguro de que no he sido yo?—le increpó Sirius.

—Porque lo he visto tus ojos.

_  
魅了  
_

Aparecieron en las afueras de una casa abandonada cerca de la ladera de un río, en un bosque oculto y perdido. Sirius tenía el don de "oler" a sus amigos a gran distancia; más que nada porque sabía sus costumbres y podía adivinar sus reacciones; además del espíritu perruno que lo acompañaba cuando no estaba convertido en perro.

No bien aterrizaron, supieron que algo andaba mal.

—Qué extraño —murmuró Dumbledore, mirando alrededor.

—¡Colagusano! —llamó Sirius, mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta de la vieja choza.

—Está escondiéndose —susurró Dumbledore.

Antes de que le dieran alguna instrucción, Sirius creó un campo antidesaparición; y se dispuso a oír, ninguno podía escaparse de él durante mucho tiempo.

Pero antes de que pudiera encontrarlo; Colagusano decidió salir de su escondite, varita en mano.

—¡Avada Kedabra! —gritó y Sirius casi sintió la maldición asesina dándole en el pecho, de no haber sido por una mano que lo apartó de un empujón. Antes de darse la vuelta ya sabía lo que había pasado. Dumbledore se había interpuesto entre él y la maldición asesina.

—¡Director! —exclamó Sirius, mirando hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Dumbledore, tirado a unos metros de él. Ya no había nada que hacer por el anciano, pero si por Lily y James.

—¡Colagusano! —rugió Sirius, mucho más molesto.

—Sirius, no lo entiendes… él nos va matar, nos va matar a todos —dijo entonces la voz de colagusano. Parecía costarle mucho trabajo hablar.

—Y entonces decidiste entregarle a tus amigos —reprochó Sirius, lanzando un hechizo y quemando la cabaña, sabía que tras ella estaba Colagusano.

—¡No! A ellos no… solo, el Lord dijo que no los lastimaría… con eso nos dejará en paz.

La cabaña comenzó a arder y Colagusano salió a la vista, estaba en posición de ataque. Sirius dio una mirada al cuerpo del director, y se estremeció.

—¡Idiota! —acusó Sirius, exasperado —¿Realmente crees que nos dejará en paz luego de matar a Harry?

—El Lord tiene formas de convencerte —le respondió Colagusano —, formas que no imaginas… formas tan crueles….

Sirius lo miró con desprecio y saltó hacia un lado cuando el primer Avada Kedabra salió de su varita. Colagusano lo atacó con todo lo que pudo, y cuando la magia no fue suficiente, se lanzó sobre él como un salvaje, forcejearon durante largo rato, hasta que Sirius pudo noquearlo.

Teniendo ya un plan en la cabeza, aprovechó la inconsciencia de Colagusano para robar unos cuantos cabellos. Era una suerte que, como miembros activos de la Orden del Fenix tuviera acceso a una gran cantidad de pociones, incluso las ilegales.

_  
魅了  
_

—¿Entonces dejaste a Colagusano en el bosque? —preguntó Remus, interrumpiendo por primera vez el relato que Sirius había iniciado.

—Sí, lo dejé allí, pensé que luego podría volver por Dumbledore… siempre me sentí mal por eso, por no haber vuelto por su cuerpo. ¿Tuvo él una sepultura?

—Sí —Remus asintió tristemente. Era su segundo vaso de whisky y sus mejillas pálidas se habían encendido un poco. —Luego de que James y Lily… —Remus negó con la cabeza —, lo encontramos, encontramos a Dumbledore en el bosque, sabía que allí era donde Colagusano se refugiaba algunas veces; encontramos también la varita de Colagusano; cuando descubrimos que había lanzado la maldición asesina primero pensamos que había sido hacia sus atacantes, ya sabes que él no era muy bueno en eso de defenderse, pero luego… luego pasó algo inesperado.

—¿Inesperado? —preguntó Sirius con impaciencia.

Harry y Draco estaban sentados uno junto al otro y escuchaban el relato un tanto confundidos.

—Colagusano fue asesinado, apareció dos días después.

—¿Quién lo mató? ¿Un miembro de la orden?

—Ciertamente —asintió Remus —, eso fue lo inesperado, fue Snape.

—¿Snivellus? ¿Por qué lo mataría? Al contrario, seguramente él estaría celebrando todo lo que el Lord había logrado.

—Snape resultó ser algo más… él fue quien le dijo a Dumbledore que James y Lily estaban en peligro… Dumbledore nos lo dijo aquella vez, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí —asintió Sirius —, que alguien estaba dándole información, pero no pensé que… ¿por qué?

—No lo sé, pero Snape tomó en sus manos la venganza por la muerte de James, Lily y Dumbledore.

—¿Y qué pasó con él?

—Se hizo miembro activo de la Orden luego de que supimos toda la verdad.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, incrédulo.

—Verdaderamente es algo inesperado.

—Lo fue; durante el siguiente año y medio el peleó junto a nosotros, salvando todas nuestras diferencias, para eliminar al Lord, ahora que la profecía… —Remus miró a Harry un momento y su voz tembló —, ya que la profecía había desaparecido, el Lord se creía el seguro ganador, la gente empezó a perder la esperanza de que alguna vez ganaríamos… No lo hicimos, ciertamente.

—Lo sé —Sirus se puso en pie con la botella de whisky y empezó a servir un poco más en cada vaso, pese a que Harry y Draco no habían casi tocado los suyos.

—Escuché que iban a cerrar el mundo mágico, me pareció completamente descabellado, pero luego no pude… nunca más pude entrar.

—No se puede entrar, supuestamente —asintió Remus, mirando a Draco.

Draco se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose observado.

—Hay un hechizo —explicó Draco —, mi padre lo sabe yo… yo fui lanzado aquí para salvarme del Lord.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Continua, Remus, no quiero que nos enredemos más.

—Aún teníamos, gracias a Snape, algunas formas de averiguar información… Supimos que se iba a cerrar el mundo mágico un mes antes por lo menos, el Lord estaba preparando el hechizo. Intentamos detenerlo, esa fue la última batalla de la Orden; Snape murió allí, muchos murieron, algunos otros fueron capturados.

—¿Y tú, amigo mío? ¿Qué pasó contigo? —Sirius estaba mirando fijamente a Remus, ansioso por saber cómo había escapado de esa.

—Yo fui ayudado… Snape y yo nos hicimos amigos, ambos teníamos muchas razones para querer vengarnos del Lord por todo lo que nos había quitado, pero Snape, mucho más precavido, hizo un traslador especial, que se activaría cuando la maldición del Lord iniciara…La hizo para muchos de nosotros, los miembros de la Orden del Fenix. La consigna era muy simple, si es que ese era el mundo en el que nos tocaría vivir, encerrados por un Lord oscuro y tenebroso, entonces no queríamos vivir allí.

—¿Se rindieron? —exclamó Sirius.

—No nos rendimos, no del todo, no le daríamos el gusto de atraparnos a todos.

—¡Qué astuto! —alabó Draco.

Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Entonces hay más miembros de la orden cerca? —preguntó Sirius, tentado a sacar la cabeza por la ventana y ver si encontraba a alguien conocido.

—Me temo que no, que no muchos… era muy difícil para ellos adaptarse, al inicio pensamos en mantenernos juntos, pero era muy difícil, vivíamos escondiéndonos y tratando de no hacer magia. Algunos murieron, otros nos perdimos de vista. No creo que haya resultado como alguna vez lo planeamos.

—Todavía hay gente que pelea —dijo entonces Draco, al ver la cara de pena de Sirius y Remus.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Remus.

—Que todavía hay gente que pelea, gente que está dispuesta a hacer lo posible por ayudar, mi amigo Ron… Weasley, no sé si les suena el nombre, ellos…

—¡Ellos también eran de la orden! —exclamó Remus con alegría —el buen Arthur y sus seis muchachos…

—Siete en realidad, aunque el último es una muchacha —aclaró Draco con una sonrisa.

—Ellos no quisieron irse, Arthur dijo que sentía fascinación por el mundo muggle y que le gustaría verlo, pero como un mago libre, no obligado a hacerlo… tenía esperanza.

—¿Tu familia y tú están con ellos ahora? —preguntó Sirius —, ¿por eso te sacaron de allí?

—No. Mi familia y yo no teníamos ningún riesgo en el mundo mágico hasta hace poco —Draco negó con la cabeza —. Desde que ustedes dejaron el mundo mágico las cosas han cambiado, según dicen en los libros de magia, el Lord cerró el mundo mágico para poder preservar nuestra sociedad, para evitar que ningún sangre muggle o mestiza ensucie o contamine la sociedad; sin embargo los que ya estaban antes y son hijos de muggles y sus familias han sido marginadas, no consiguen empleo ni propiedades, andan sin rumbo; hay lugares y familias, los Longhbotton, los Weasley, por ejemplo, que son sangres puras y que aún así están del lado opuesto al Lord, ellos viven cada vez en mayor riesgo, acogiendo a todos los que pueden proteger… Yo me hice amigo de uno de ellos, de Ron y descubrí todo eso, o tal vez recién tomé conciencia de esa situación… Desde entonces traté de ayudar, no con mucho, más que nada dándoles alimento para el invierno, y ropa abrigadora para la gran cantidad de gente que tienen albergada, pero un día el Lord nos descubrió y quiso matarme. Por eso mi padre me mandó aquí.

—Un momento, un momento —dijo Harry entonces, poniéndose de pie —no entiendo nada, estaban hablando de mis padres y luego de un Lord…

—¿Tu eres el hijo de James y Lily? ¿Tú eres un Potter? —preguntó Draco espantado.

—No, yo soy un Smith… ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad, Sirius?

Sirius negó con la cabeza y Draco se apartó unos pasos, como si estuviera asustado.

—¡Eres un Potter! ¡El Potter!

—¿Qué?

—Harry, siéntate, es lo mejor —le dijo Sirius, mientras empujaba a Harry un poco para hacerlo sentar en el sofá.

—Pero… mis padres.

—¡Es el niño de la profecía! —exclamó Draco —, y lo has mantenido oculto aquí durante todo este tiempo.

—¡Basta, Draco!

—¿Qué profecía? —preguntó Harry mirando anonadado a Sirius.

—Tus padres, como habrás podido intuir, no murieron en un accidente de auto…

—Los mató… ¿ese Lord suyo?

—Me temo que sí, que los mató él… traté de llegar a tiempo, Harry, pero cuando llegué, el Lord ya los había matado a ellos, sin embargo, por alguna razón tú no habías muerto.

—No lo comprendo —negó Harry.

Draco se apartó un poco más, imaginaba que lo que seguía a continuación sería muy doloroso y sintiéndose un invasor en aquella situación. Su mente además estaba trabajando a mil por hora, si Harry era el niño de los Potter y existía una profecía, quería decir que aún había una posibilidad de derrotar al Lord.

_  
魅了  
_

Ron se despertó de pronto y se sentó en la cama. Le llamó la atención la figura de Lucius Malfoy, mirando hacia la ventana.

—¿Está bien, señor? —preguntó Ron con algo de cautela.

—El Lord ha estado llamándonos, a todos los mortífagos —le explicó Lucius en un susurro —, por supuesto que no iré, pero la marca fastidia cuando no obedeces.

—Lo lamento.

—Pasará pronto —suspiró Lucius.

—Me refiero a no encontrar aún a Draco, lamento no ser de gran ayuda —explicó Ron.

—No diga eso, señor Weasley, es de gran ayuda.

—¿Le puedo decir algo? —preguntó Ron y Lucius asintió —, esto del Lord está mal, siempre le he dicho a mi papá que si juntamos a todos los que no están de acuerdo y le plantamos cara, seremos un gran número, podremos derrotarlo.

Lucius suspiró.

—El único nacido para eliminarlo murió, murió cuando tenía un año y nunca se enteró del futuro que podría haber cambiado. Ustedes pueden ser muchos, pero aún así el Lord se impuso a todos… a una gran comunidad mágica. Usted es joven y no conoce toda su dimensión y su poder, usted no sabe de lo que el Lord es capaz cuando está en guerra.

—¿Aún lo admira? —preguntó Ron, decepcionado.

—No… creo que dejé de admirarlo hace mucho, pero soy realista, señor Weasley, y sé que aunque todos los refugiados y aliados que tiene se pongan en pie, no podrán vencerlo. Se necesita un poder especial, algo que no tenemos y no conocemos.

_  
魅了  
_

—A ver —Harry se puso en pie y miró hacia Sirius y Remus enfadado —, ¿mis padres no murieron en un accidente de auto, sino que los mató un loco que además me quiso matar a mí y no pudo; tú —dijo señalando hacia Sirius —, lograste engañarlo y sacarme de allí, nos refugiaste en este mundo sin magia para evitar que nos encontraran y no eres mi tío sanguíneo, sino mi padrino?

—Definitivamente tiene la inteligencia de Lily —aceptó Remus hacia Sirius, aunque este no le prestó mucha atención.

—¿Y ahora qué pasará?

—La culpa definitivamente la tiene Draco —acusó Sirius. Draco, que había permanecido en un lado de la habitación, en silencio mientras escuchaba todo, se sintió algo avergonzado.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que nunca le hayas dicho nada a Harry —protestó.

—La idea era protegerlo, y tú has venido a ponernos en medio del punto de vista de los mortífagos —le reprochó Sirius.

—Eso no es justo, Sirius, él fue quien ayudó a Albus —Harry miró hacia Draco y se sintió mal porque lo acusaran de una casualidad.

—Además, Sirius, ¿por qué lo escondiste de nosotros? Nosotros teníamos derecho a saber que el chico estaba vivo —culpó Remus.

—Evidentemente lo hizo para protegerlo. No era seguro allí, no más desde que Colagusano nos traicionó.

—Eres demasiado injusto —negó Remus —, creer que yo los traicionaría… creer que alguno más podría comportarse de esa manera tan baja. Nos abandonaste e hiciste creer que estabas muerto; que Harry también lo estaba. En este momento tengo unas ganas de golpearte…

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? —El Lord estaba avanzando, Lily y James habían muerto, Colagusano nos había traicionado, no me iba a tomar más riesgos.

Remus entrecerró los ojos y Sirius se sonrojó un poco.

—Entiendo.

—No, Remus, no es lo que yo…

—Déjalo, de repente el ambiente está muy cargado, estaré afuera.

—Remus…

—No te preocupes, Sirius, no me iré, no ahora que he encontrado a Harry.

Y dicho eso, Remus caminó hacia la puerta y salió al jardín.

—Creo que lo mejor será conjurar un hechizo de protección —comentó Draco, mientras Sirius veía con una mirada extraña hacia la puerta cerrada.

—¿No te parece, Sirius? —llamó Draco.

—Sí, lo siento, tienes razón —y dicho eso, Sirius levantó su varita y Harry sintió la onda de magia.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho? —le preguntó Harry.

—Un hechizo de advertencia, nos dirá si algún mago se acerca, para estar prevenidos.

—De acuerdo, creo que es lo mejor —asintió Harry, aunque no entendía en realidad qué era lo que pasaba.

—Debo ir… voy a ver si Albus necesita algo —dijo Sirius de manera ausente, mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

—¡Dios! —suspiró Harry, dejándose caer en el sofá.

—Supongo que quieres estar solo —le dijo Draco, mientras caminaba hacia la salida, pensando en dónde perderse. De pronto esa casa se le hacía demasiado pequeña.

—No, no te vayas —pidió Harry, aunque se sonrojó inmediatamente por lo raro que sonaba —quiero decir, me gustaría que no me dejaras solo en este momento.

Draco lo miró confundio, pero asintió y se sentó junto a Harry.

—No te dejaré solo —aceptó Draco.

—Además —continuó Harry, un poco confuso por tener a Draco tan cerca —, tú tal vez me puedas contar más... siento que estoy todo enredado y no quiero molestar a Sirius, y Remus parece demasiado enfadado como para hablar.

Draco sonrió un poco más.

—Por supuesto, información, ¿qué tipo de información necesitas?

—De todo, todo lo que tenga que ver con el Lord ese del que tanto hablan y la guerra... además, si eres un mago, ¿cómo es que no puedes hacer magia, como ellos? ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿es una casualidad? ¿y que hay de tus padres? ¿y de ese otro chico...? —Draco, a punto de perder la paciencia, le puso una mano en la boca a Harry para que se cayara.

—Me volverás loco, ¿siempre eres así de curioso y atolondrado?

Harry parpadeó, confundido, con la mano de Draco aún sobre sus labios y se le ocurrió lo fantástico que sería mordisquearla un poco, solo como jugando, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, Draco retiró su mano.

—Lo siento.

—No hay problema, yo te cuento, pero no me interrumpas, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —asintió Harry.

_  
魅了  
_

Nott observó el cuerpo de Goyle, dormido sobre el piso de madera del sitio abandonado que habían encontrado y caminó hacia la salida tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido.

Goyle se dio una vuelta, abrigándose más con la capa que había transfigurado en cobertor; desde la puerta, Nott lo observó con detenimiento, esperando que el hombre no despertara. Luego salió de aquella buhardilla abandonada que habían encontrado en un edificio cerca de la feria donde habían estado investigando esa mañana.

Bajó los escalones y una vez estuvo en la calle, se Desapareció y Apareció en las afueras de la ciudad, donde el hechizo los había dejado un día antes.

Por precaución observó alrededor una vez más, antes de hacer el hechizo de traslado hacia el mundo mágico.

Tal como esperaba, allí el clima estaba espantoso, nevaba copiosamente y un viento helado lo hacía estremecerse a cada paso que daba. Se apartó con mucho esfuerzo de la zona donde había aparecido y luego usó otro hechizo de desaparición, está vez hasta Ottery St. Catchpole.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ir a esa zona y realmente estaba peor de lo que había esperado; ya no habían campos verdes ni muchas plantas, la torre de los Lovegood se erigía sobre un montón de tierra seca.

Se puso la capucha y avanzó con pasos rápidos, esperando no morir congelado. El Lord verdaderamente estaba furioso, como nunca antes.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, ya esta se abría, dejando ver a un anciano de cabello rubio y piel pálida; sus ojos celestes lo miraron con detenimiento y sin decir una sola palabra, lo dejó pasar al interior de la casa.

—¿Han venido? —preguntó Nott quitándose la capa y acercándose al calor de la chimenea.

—Hace un día —asintió el hombre.

—¿Y cuál ha sido tu decisión?

—Quiero escuchar realmente qué es lo que pasa antes de dar una respuesta —respondió el hombre, sentándose en uno de los sillones y, con un pase de varita, apareciendo una bandeja de whisky y pasteles.

—Mi hijo ha sido secuestrado; el hijo de Lucius está siendo rastreado, al igual que Lucius. Creo que el día en que el Lord ha perdió la cabeza ha llegado —explicó Nott rápidamente, después de todo, no tenía demasiado tiempo.

—Muchos hijos han sido secuestrados… muchos padres lloran por eso; y muchos de ustedes han sido destituidos también.

—Pero esta vez nadie sabe por qué.

—Tal vez los Malfoy lo sepan.

—Pero… si no los entregamos pronto, él… él acabará con mi hijo, y el de Goyle, y el de muchos otros…

—Como te dije, muchos padres lloramos por nuestros hijos.

—Lo sé. Pero te podemos ayudar. ¿No te lo mencionaron ellos?

—Sí, pero no sabían mucho en realidad, y no tenían nada confiable. Dijeron que tú lo tenías.

Nott asintió y sacó su varita con lentitud, mientras el señor Lovegood lo observaba con ansiedad.

Hizo un pequeño movimiento y un pensadero apareció, un recuerdo ya flotaba en el interior.

El señor Lovgood se puso en pie y con temor se acercó al pensadero, tras darle una mirada más a Nott, se inclinó para observar el recuerdo.

Era solo una escena, simple y corta, pero que bastaba para entibiarle el alma y renovar su espíritu.

—Está en la sala de Misterios del Ministerio, trabajando como muchos otros chicos listos… sabes que no había opción, teníamos que llevárnosla, es muy lista.

—Pero era mi pequeña… ¡No tenían derecho!

Nott retrocedió unos pasos.

—No, no lo teníamos… nadie tiene derecho a quitarle sus hijos a nadie, y no lo he comprendido hasta ahora.

—Quiero quedarme con el recuerdo.

—Por supuesto, es tuyo, podrás ver que es real también.

—Gracias.

—¿Entonces…? ¿Podemos hacer un trato?

—¿Qué garantizará que en verdad me devuelvas a mi pequeña?

—No te puedo hacer un contrato, pero ya te lo han explicado ellos, el Lord perdió el norte, se ha metido con nuestros hijos y eso no le gustará a la mayoría de nosotros, será cuestión de tiempo para que esto estalle, y queremos estar listos.

El señor Lovegood miró una vez al recuerdo que tenía en el pensadero y luego asintió.

—Me pondré en contacto con los demás, estaremos listos para cuando sea el momento… y si no cumples tu palabra, juro que yo mismo acabaré contigo.

Nott apretó los labios y asintió.

—Ahora debo irme, te contactaré.

_  
魅了  
_

Remus permaneció en el jardín por un par de horas, hasta que Sirius por fin abandonó su lugar en la ventana del cuarto de Albus, desde donde lo observaba, y decidió salir a buscarlo.

—Empezar con un lo lamento suena demasiado tonto —le dijo Sirius en cuanto se puso a su lado.

—La verdad que sí. Suena demasiado tonto.

—¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez?

—Yo nunca he sido una persona rencorosa, bien lo sabes. Pero en este momento no puedo decir que estoy seguro de alguna vez perdonarte.

Sirius suspiró profundamente.

—Lo entiendo, y lo acepto.

—De acuerdo.

—Pero debo decirte que siempre he pensado en ti, preguntándome qué habría sido de ti y cómo estarías…

—¿También si es que me había unido al bando de Voldemort?

—No… Yo solo pensé que no era seguro, tú y yo, el Lord podría usarte para que le entregue a Harry, o a mí para que tú lo hicieras…

—Al menos sé que lo que pasó aquella noche no tuvo nada que ver en tu reacción, ¿verdad? —preguntó Remus, mirando por primera vez a los ojos de Sirius, que se sonrojó un poco y no pudo mantener la mentira delante de él.

—Yo… tenía miedo.

—Entiendo —asintió Remus, apretando los labios.

—No, no lo…

—Olvídalo, ¿quieres? Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes en las cuales fijarnos, como los magos que tarde o temprano van a encontrarnos si es que seguimos cargando con el chico Malfoy y en si es que el que Harry siga vivo quiere decir que pronto se acabará el reinado oscuro.

—No, de ninguna manera —negó Sirius —, salvé a Harry para apartarlo de esa horrible profecía, lo salvé para que nadie lo dañara y ahora…

—Y ahora un mago por casualidad cae en tu puerta y se hace amigo de Harry y de su hijo… ¿en serio seguirás sin creer en las profecías?

—Es una casualidad, eso es todo.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos entonces? —preguntó Remus —Harry necesitará más explicaciones… su hijo probablemente sea un mago también, sin considerar que puede que pronto tengamos un grupo de mortífagos rodeando la casa. Tanta magia no puede pasar de ser percibida.

—Sí puede pasar de ser percibida; el Lord amenazaba con descubrir magia, pero yo no le creí y he vivido siempre haciendo magia, no grandes hechizos, pero sí magia normal y corriente, lo necesario para vivir.

—¿Y qué haremos entonces? ¿Quedarnos escondidos? ¿Vivir huyendo como tú todos estos años?

—Yo solo traté de sobrevivir, y lo hice por Harry, por Harry y James y Lily.

—Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, ahora la magia, de la que tanto rehuiste, ha tocado tu puerta, literalmente.

Sirius frunció el ceño y miró hacia la casa, como si pudiera ver así el interior, donde Draco y Harry conversaban.

_  
魅了  
_

—Eso es asombroso… y tenebroso, ¿de verdad creen en las profecías? Eso es un poco antiguo en nuestra época…

—Hasta antes de que el Lord cerrara el mundo mágico, se creía bastante; las profetizas no se equivocan, y por más que intentes hacer que una profecía no se cumpla, esta se cumple siempre…

—Quiere decir que, según tu teoría ¿yo deberé acabar con ese mago tenebroso?

—En realidad es un poco más escabroso, te ponen como su igual, en teoría deberías poder matarlo o él te mataría a ti. Por eso él está convencido de que no morirá, porque ya mató al que lo podía matar. Al único que lo podía matar.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué se supone que haga? —preguntó Harry, mirando hacia el techo, hacia donde Albus seguramente dormía.

—No lo sé… la verdad que no quisiera estar en tus zapatos.

—¿Y dices que hay más magos puestos en contra del Lord?

—Muchísimos —asintió Draco —, hay muchos que están escondidos y he estado pensando que en el momento en que se levanten, tal vez el Lord no las tenga todas consigo.

—¿Y ahora tú estás en su contra?

—No he estado realmente a favor de él desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que conocí a Ron, pero ahora las cosas son peores, él me quiere matar.

—¿Solo por ser…? ¿Amigo de Ron?

—Somos amigos, en serio —asintió Draco —aunque el Lord pensó que éramos amantes.

—¿Amantes? —Harry no quiso detenerse a pensar en esa sensación que tenía en el pecho, algo como un león rugiendo.

—Sí… No sé, el Lord está loco; en fin que por eso me quiere matar —Draco se puso más serio, pensando en algo que no había querido pensar en todo ese tiempo —creo que mató a mi padre.

—¿Qué?

—Eso, mató a mi padre… cuando mi padre me lanzó a este mundo, lo último que vi fue al Lord apuntando hacia mi padre con una maldición asesina.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró Harry, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Draco, que levantó la mirada hacia él.

Draco notó una vez más que esos ojos eran del color verde de Slytherin y que algo en ellos lo llamaba, lo hacía desear quedarse allí por horas y horas mirándolos solamente.

Harry se mordió los labios, los ojos de Draco le gustaban mucho, y ahora se veían a punto de empezar a llorar.

—Fue mi culpa —dijo al fin Draco, sintió una corriente recorrerle el cuerpo cuando la mano de Harry se levantó hasta su mejilla y la acarició con el pulgar.

—No creo que sea así, si tu padre murió lo hizo porque te quería mucho y no quería que nada malo te pasara —de pronto se preguntó qué perfume usaba Draco porque olía fantásticamente bien, como ningún otro.

—No sé qué haré ahora en realidad —Draco se sentía pender al borde de un abismo, si se acercaba un poco más podría sentir el aliento de Harry sobre sus labios, podría besarlo. ¿Querría ser Harry besado? Pese a todo, parecía que hubiera sido Harry el que había empezado todo.

—Te puedes quedar aquí o en mi casa hasta que… —Harry se inclinó un poco más hacia delante, la tentación era tanta…

Y en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y ambos saltaron hacia atrás, sonrojándose.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Harry en cuanto la castaña entró, tenía una de esas miradas que no presagiaban nada bueno.

—Draco, veo que todavía sigues aquí —dijo ella directamente hacia Draco, que se puso en pie.

—Sí, pero ya me voy… A la cocina —aclaró al ver la mirada de alerta de Harry —voy a ver si alguien necesita ayuda por allá.

Y dicho eso se escurrió lo más rápido posible hacia la cocina, con el corazón acelerado, en su pecho una mezcla de emociones por casi haber besado a Harry.

_  
魅了  
_

—Harry ¿qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó Hermione, mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Nada, no está pasando nada —aclaró Harry rápidamente —solo estábamos hablando —dijo en una escala más alta de lo que su voz usualmente era.

—Me refiero a Sirius, está afuera con un hombre y parecen algo tensos —explicó ella.

—Ah… muchas cosas han pasado, la verdad... ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que trabajarías.

—Hemos avanzado mucho, pero hemos hecho una parada para cenar y descansar, solo unas horas y pensé en venir a ver qué tal les va a ustedes.

—Si supieras… —suspiró Harry.

_  
魅了  
_


	7. ENCHANTED 6

6**  
**Reencuentro

Ron se despertó más temprano de lo usual, había estado soñando con la chica con la que había tropezado el día anterior. Por alguna razón se despertó sintiéndose culpable.

Lucius Malfoy había dicho que Draco y él debían estar juntos, y que cuando esos sucediese, iniciaría el final del Lord, que por eso los quería matar en primer lugar. Y aunque a él le agradaba Draco un montón, nunca, pese a todas las bromas que el chico le gastaba, había pensado en Draco o en ningún otro hombre, de esa manera.

Llegado el momento, ¿sería capaz de hacer lo que se supone que debía hacer?

—Qué bueno que despertó temprano, señor Weasley —dijo en ese momento Lucius, poniéndose en pie también —, hoy es el día en que debemos encontrar a Draco, tengo un buen presentimiento.

Ron arqueó las cejas, al menos estaba de mejor ánimo que anoche, aunque él se sentía más confundido que nunca.

—Sí, hoy será el día —asintió Ron.

_  
魅了  
_

Harry se despertó temprano y caminó hacia el baño, lamentablemente en esa casa él no tenía un baño propio y tenía que compartirlo con las demás habitaciones. Se sonrojó imposiblemente cuando al jalar la puerta, en ese momento Draco la empujaba para salir. Ambos intercambiaron un incómodo saludo antes de cruzarse.

Draco había tenido que aguantar la cena con Hermione, que lo miraba constantemente, y con todos los demás; Sirius y Remus apenas y se hablaban, Harry parecía incómodo con la presencia de su novia y el único contento era Albus, aunque se mantenía bastante contento como para soltar prenda de que había descubierto que su abuelo también sabía hacer magia.

—¡Magia! —dijo en voz alta, mientras se terminaba de vestir, nuevamente Sirius le había dado ropa de Harry y aún se sentía extraño vistiéndola.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y llegó a la cocina, en el momento en que Harry y Sirius discutían.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Harry sus mejillas estaban rojas.

—Piensa en Albus, piensa en ti y en Hermione, ¿qué tal si les pasa algo? Esto no es un juego como esos de la computadora que a veces te gusta jugar, es mucho más peligroso… ¡él los mata sin piedad!

—¡Exacto! Así como mató a mis padres, o al padre de Draco, y quién sabe a cuántos más… no puede ser que nadie le plante cara.

—No te salvé la vida para que vayas a corriendo a intentar perderla a la primera oportunidad.

—¡Nadie te pidió que me salvaras y me mintieras de la manera tan vil en que lo has hecho todos estos años! ¡Nadie te dio el dere…! —gritó Harry, y antes de terminar de decirlo, ya sabía lo que pasaría, Sirius le dio una bofetada.

—Eres como un hijo para mí y no voy a permitir que juzgues mis acciones. Todo lo que hice, aislarme del único mundo que conocía, apartarme de mis amigos, todo, absolutamente todo, lo hice por ti y por tu bien.

Sirius le dio una mirada a Draco, que se había quedado congelado en la puerta, y salió por la puerta de la cocina hacia el patio.

Harry permaneció en su sitio, con la mano en la mejilla golpeada y respirando trabajosamente.

—Vete, Draco —dijo Harry, en cuanto notó la presencia de Draco.

—Es que yo…

–¡Solo vete! —gritó mucho más fuerte, y eso funcionó, porque Draco se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Harry permaneció allí quieto en su lugar, aún asombrado por lo que había pasado. Sirius jamás le había dado una bofetada, nunca, y ahora, cuando ya era todo un adulto… Había por fin colmado la paciencia de Sirius.

_  
魅了  
_

Draco resistió las ganas de ir hacia el patio, y se metió a la sala de estar, donde Remus estaba enseñándole trucos de magia a Albus que aplaudía sorprendido.

—¿Por qué ellos no pueden hacer magia? —preguntó Draco a Remus, esperando que él supiera la respuesta —, me refiero a Harry y Albus. Sabes muy bien que un mago, aunque no tenga varita ni enseñanza alguna, tiende a tener accidentes de magia sin control, ¿por qué no lo han tenido ellos?

—Sirius ha aplicado sobre ambos hechizos inhibidores de magia —le explicó Remus, mientras hacía aparecer unas flores de color azul para Albus.

—¿Eso qué es? —preguntó Harry, apareciendo por la puerta. Draco evitó mirarlo a la cara, pero Harry en ese momento no se sentía tan culpable aún por haberle gritado.

—Inhibidores de magia, son hechizos o pociones que sirven para que un mago no tenga manifestaciones de magia. Es un truco muy antiguo, no muchos magos los pueden hacer… supongo que Sirius tuvo que aprender por necesidad.

—Fue por la seguridad de ustedes —aclaró Sirius, entrando en ese momento.

Draco tragó, nuevamente estaban todos en un solo lugar, seguro que las cosas no terminarían bien.

—¿Has estado aplicando cosas sobre mi hijo también? —preguntó Harry, la furia volviendo a él.

—Era necesario, tanto como en ti, no podía permitir que tuvieran manifestaciones mágicas delante de los muggles, llamarían la atención.

—¿Muggles? —preguntó Harry.

—Gente sin magia —aclaró Draco automáticamente.

—¿Y qué pasará ahora? —preguntó Harry.

—Levantaré el hechizo y ahora podrán hacer magia…

—¿Cómo sabes que Albus puede? ¿O que incluso yo puedo?

—Lo tuyo, tu primera manifestación fue a los cuatro años, con los carritos de juguete, los hacías volar por toda tu habitación… entonces me di cuenta de que no te podría mantener escondido; manifestaciones de magia como esas demostraban que tendrías gran poder y no quería atraer la atención de nadie, pese a que para ese momento el mundo mágico estaba, en teoría, ya cerrado.

—Cuatro años es una edad impresionante —estuvo de acuerdo Remus, y Draco asintió.

—No puedo ni imaginar lo que hará cuando le den su varita —comentó Draco. Sirius le dio una mirada furiosa.

—¿Mi varita? —Harry miró hacia Remus, que seguía, distraídamente, haciendo más y más flores azules para Albus, que parecía demasiado entretenido recolectándolas como para meter la cuchara en la conversación de ellos.

—Una varita, cada mago tiene una.

—Tú no la tienes —le respondió Harry a Draco.

—Eso es porque me la quitaron antes de mandarme aquí, la dejé al otro lado… Todo pasó muy rápido.

—Y eso nos deja otro tema más —dijo Sirius, aclarándose la garganta; Draco inmediatamente supo que no le gustaría —, los mortífagos vienen tras de ti, no de Harry, ni de Remus ni de mí, solo de ti; por lo tanto eres el que pone en peligro a todos nosotros.

—Sirius —protestó Harry.

—Tú le dijiste a Harry lo de la guerra, le metiste ideas en la cabeza, no te interesa ponerlo en peligro, a él o a Albus, solo que vaya y peleé una guerra que no es suya para así salvarte. Eres muy egoísta.

—Draco no metió nada en mi cabeza —protestó automáticamente Harry —, él solo me terminó de contar los detalles que tú omitiste.

—Sirius tiene razón —razonó Draco rápidamente —, es a mí a quien busca, ustedes estarán más seguros si es que no estoy aquí.

—¿Qué harás en la calle? —le preguntó Remus, dejando de jugar con Albus un momento —¿Tienes varita? ¿Sabes hacer magia sin varita?

—No… pero ya me las arreglaré, no puedo depender siempre de alguien

—Exacto —exclamó Sirius.

—No, espera, un momento, ¿estás hablando en serio? —preguntó Harry, dejando de lado su enojo y asustándose por la idea de que Draco se fuera.

—Harry, Sirius tiene razón, ustedes han sido tan buenos conmigo, me acogieron cuando pudieron no hacerlo… Albus aún es un niño pequeño, no debería ponerlo en peligro y a quien buscan es a mí.

—Es peligroso si es que no tienes tu varita —le recordó Remus.

Draco miró hacia Harry y Albus y descubrió que últimamente tendía a tender sentimientos demasiado nobles, como poner a los demás delante de sus intereses.

—Lo sé, pero estaré bien —y antes de que alguien pudiera decir más, se acercó a Albus, que al fin había notado la conversación y miraba todo sorpresa.

—Pero yo no quiero que te vayas —protestó, y luego dirigió la mirada hacia su padre —, papá, por favor, Draco se puede quedar en mi cuarto y no ocupará espacio… por favor.

—Al, hijo… —Harry se acercó y levantó a Albus del piso, Draco se acercó a ellos y despeinó al niño —, Draco tiene cosas que hacer y no se puede quedar con nosotros por ahora…

—Debes hacerle caso a tu padre, ¿de acuerdo? Ya nos veremos por allí, seguramente, y no te olvides de las cosas que te he dicho.

Albus asintió y observó a Draco intercambiar un gesto de despedida con Sirius y Remus, este último transfiguró el suéter de Draco en un abrigo oscuro y grande. Y entonces finalmente Draco salió de la casa.

—Bájame, papá —pidió Albus, con voz apretada.

—Al…

—Quiero subir a mi cuarto —explicó el niño.

Harry lo obedeció y los tres adultos vieron al niño subir a su cuarto con la cabeza gacha.

_  
魅了  
_

Draco salió a la calle y se apretujó un poco más el abrigo, estuvo complacido de notar que Remus además le había puesto un hechizo de calefacción.

Avanzó hasta la esquina y entonces empezó a llover.

Draco miró hacia el cielo un instante, recordando el mundo mágico y sus constantes cambios de clima de acuerdo al humor del Lord y se preguntó si allí también estaría lloviendo.

Caminó unos cuantos metros más, hasta que encontró la protección de un toldo de una de las tiendas y se pegó a la pared.

Era bastante tonto, en realidad no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

_  
魅了  
_

Sirius, Harry y Remus se miraron las caras un momento más y luego fue Harry, que recordando que Sirius lo había golpeado, decidió subir a su habitación también.

—Ahora que el chico Malfoy se ha ido, ya no hay gran peligro —explicó Remus, mientras hacía desaparecer las flores azules que Albus había dejado tiradas en el piso.

—Aún así pensé que tal vez podrías quedarte —le pidió Sirius, sin animarse a mirarlo a la cara.

—Por ahora he perdido el empleo, no creo que me dejen volver al circo luego del desbarajuste que hemos armado.

—No quiero perderte de vista —le dijo Sirius, mirándolo por fin a la cara.

—No creo que haya sido buena idea mandar al chico Malfoy a la calle —respondió Remus, mirando por la ventana —, creo que fue muy, muy mala idea…

_  
魅了  
_

—El plan es muy simple —iba explicando Lucius —, debemos peinar la zona por donde giró, tal vez nos tome muchas horas, pero si somos meticulosos —una mano se puso sobre su pecho, cortándole el paso.

—La luz, señor, tiene que esperar a que ese muñequito verde sin túnica se ilumine, sino esas cosas nos pisaran —le explicó Ron, mientras lo soltaba.

Lucius arqueó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

—Como iba diciendo, empezaremos desde la zona este —y en ese momento empezó a llover a cántaros. Ambos se miraron sobresaltados.

—¿Será el Lord o el clima de verdad? —preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido, mientras buscaba la forma de transfigurar alguna cosa en un paraguas sin llamar mucho la atención.

—El clima de verdad, no he sentido la presencia del Lord en mucho rato.

—Ahora será más difícil hallarlo —protestó Ron, con el paraguas al fin y cubriéndolo para que no se mojara —todos se están refugiando.

Lucius, que también había configurado un paraguas, miró hacia el cielo y hacia el alrededor.

—Debemos usar los techos de nuevo.

_  
魅了  
_

Harry encendió la computadora y revisó su correo electrónico, le habían enviado ya el horario de trabajo para la siguiente semana; le habían dado unas cuantas amanecidas, pero en su mayoría, mañanas. El horario estaba bien, solo tendría que hablar con Hermione para que lo cubriera en las noches que no estaba.

Quiso ocupar su mente en ello, en Hermione, en el trabajo, en Albus, en cualquier cosa que le hiciera olvidar todo lo que había pasado los últimos días, pero no podía. Y entonces empezó a llover a cántaros.

Y el recuerdo de Draco, cuidando a su hijo bajo la lluvia, en un mundo que él consideraba extraño y aún así sacrificándose por un niño, lo hizo ponerse en pie. Si Sirius quería que Draco se fuera, tendría que irse Harry y Albus también.

_  
魅了  
_

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó Sirius, que permanecía con Remus en el salón, mientras veía a Harry correr por el pasillo.

—Por Draco, no me parece justo que lo echemos a la calle.

—Pero, Harry…

—Lo traeré aquí, y si no estás de acuerdo, lo llevaré a mi casa, pero no lo dejaré desamparado.

_  
魅了  
_

—Definitivamente algo anda mal en este sitio —negó Lucius, mientras agitaba la varita una vez más.

—¿Cómo que mal? —preguntó Ron, mirando hacia las calles llenas ahora de paraguas oscuros.

—Hay algo que bloquea mi hechizo, es como un hechizo de protección, algo que impide que podamos encontrar un lazo mágico.

Ron lo miró confuso y luego negó con la cabeza, no serviría de nada preguntar y recibir una respuesta enredada, en lugar de eso, se acercó lo más que pudo al borde de la azotea y se dedicó a mirar atentamente todo el paisaje.

—¡Señor Malfoy, ese es! —dijo cuando vio a unas cuantas calles, una cabellera rubia corriendo desde la pared hacia, aparentemente, un auto.

—Se nos escapa una vez más —protestó Lucius.

—Nada de eso, quédese aquí y dígame por donde van —le pidió Ron, antes de concentrarse, tal como sus padres le habían enseñado, en el lugar en el que quería aparecerse,

Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando apareció pegado a la pared en la que Draco había estado un instante antes.

—A su derecha, señor Weasley, siga de frente dos calles —le llegó la voz de Lucius fuerte y clara.

Ron corrió con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle el haber dejado el paraguas y empaparse.

—Gire a la derecha, siga de frente… en la esquina siguiente vaya a la izquierda.

Ron sintió que sus músculos resentían el trabajo y que le faltaba el aire, pero aún así no se detuvo, pese a que tropezó un par de veces.

—En esa equina gire a la derecha y es la casa blanca de techos azules que está en media calle.

—Wow —susurró Ron.

—No es tan impresionante —le recriminó el señor Malfoy.

Ron negó con la cabeza, casi sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía.

—Es magia… hay magia aquí.

_  
魅了  
_

—No durarías ni una hora allá afuera —le regañó Harry, mientras lo hacía entrar a la casa, no le había costado mucho convencer a Draco de que fuera con él.

—No estoy en mi mejor forma, es cierto —asintió Draco, un poco avergonzado —, pero si estuviéramos en el mundo mágico, créeme que la situación sería inversa.

—Pero no lo estamos, estamos, como se dice, en mi terreno —sonrió un poco Harry.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora resulta que eres vanidoso.

—No, soy realista que es diferente —aclaró Harry.

—Como sea —Draco entró a la casa y suspiró aliviado por la tibieza del lugar —, he estado pensando y si es que hay mortífagos aquí, tal vez haya alguien buscándome también, tal vez Ron encontró a mi madre y ella le dijo cómo pasar hacia aquí, ella se sabía el hechizo, creo, mi padre siempre le contaba todo… tal vez si dejamos de usar el inhibidor de magia pueda venir por mí.

—¿Ron? —bufó Harry —, si ese tipo hubiera querido ya hubiera venido por ti.

—Tal vez está aquí —Draco frunció el ceño —¿Hay algo que te molesta?

—No, para nada de nada —negó Harry, entrando al salón, donde Sirius y Remus seguían esperándolo.

—Quita los inhibidores de magia —le pidió Harry a Sirius.

—Sabes que es lo mejor —dijo entonces Remus —si de verdad hay mortífagos fuera será peor que lo encuentren sin magia.

Sirius tomó una bocanada de aire y se puso en pie, levantó la varita, pero antes de hacer ningún movimiento, miró a Harry.

—Todo lo que hice, fue porque te quiero, quería a tus padres, eran la única familia que conocía… y espero que algún día lo puedas entender. Que todos me puedan entender —agregó, mirando a Remus, que apretó los labios y desvío la mirada.

—Finite —murmuró y Harry sintió como una gran cantidad de energía le recorría el cuerpo.

—Wow —susurró Harry.

_  
魅了  
_

Ron empujó la reja y sintió un golpe de magia.

—Señor Malfoy, venga, no se demore, aquí pasa algo raro, hay magia, mucha magia…

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la puerta se abrió y un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos grises que extrañamente le hicieron pensar en Draco, se apareció.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quién eres? —increpó Sirius, que no bien quitar los inhibidores de magia había sentido la presencia de un mago en la puerta.

—Eh… le parecerá extraño, pero, no ha visto por aquí a un chico rubio, alto y delgado, un poco snob, pero…

—¿Ron? —preguntó Draco, empujando a Harry y a Sirius para poder ver —¡Ron! —gritó con emoción cuando lo vio.

—¡Draco! —gritó Ron a su vez y corrió hacia la puerta, antes de pararse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, tomó a Draco de la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios. Sintió el cuerpo de Draco tensarse un poco, pero se alegró de no tener que profundizar más el beso, no estaba preparado para más en ese momento.

—¿Qué …? —la pregunta de Harry fue interrumpida cuando otra voz habló mucho más fuerte.

—¡Draco!

Draco se apartó y abrió los ojos como plato al ver a Lucius de pie a unos cuantos metros, dejó para luego la cuestión del beso de Ron y corrió hacia su padre.

Delante de él un hombre apuesto y rubio estaba de pie. Harry no necesitó una segunda mirada para saber que era el padre de Draco.

Remus y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada de advertencia, por supuesto que ambos recordaban a Lucius de otros tiempos y a ninguno le daba tranquilidad tenerlo en casa.

—¿Y tú quien eres? —preguntó Ron hacia Harry, el único que le parecía amigable en ese momento.

—Harry. Draco y yo somos… amigos.

—Ah… Draco y yo nos vamos a casar —le comentó, mientras veía a Lucius abrazar a su hijo con fuerza.

—¿Casarse?

Draco abrazó a su padre con mucha fuerza. No era su naturaleza se amoroso con él, sin embargo, dados los últimos acontecimientos, se abrazó muy fuerte a él, no creyéndolo aún vivo.

—Pensé que el Lord te había matado —le dijo a su padre, apartándose un poco, su padre lucía tan emocionado como él se sentía.

—Por poco lo logró.

—Qué bien que no lo hizo… tenía miedo de que te hubiera perdido.

—Ahora ya estás a salvo —le dijo su padre, dando una mirada hacia los demás hombres, arqueó una ceja al ver a Sirius y Remus.

—¿Por qué no pasan? —dijo entonces Harry, recordando que estaban en la calle, en medio de la lluvia.

—No sé si sea buena idea… ya Draco ha incomodado tanto —argumentó Lucius, ahora que veía a Sirius, quien supuestamente debería estar muerto, y al licántropo, quien fuera mejor amigo de los Potter, sentía que definitivamente no estaban en el lugar correcto.

—Insisto —replicó Harry.

—Sí, papá, ven, tienes que conocer a Harry y los demás, además de que hay mucho de qué hablar.

—No sería mala idea… ¿No tendrán té? —preguntó Ron hacia Harry, que gruñó mientras asentía.

—Entren, por favor —ordenó finalmente Sirius, mientras creaba un campo de protección con la varita.

Lucius asintió y a regañadientes entró a la casa; antes de que Sirius cerrara la puerta, Lucius sacó de su abrigo la varita de Draco y se la entregó.

—Pensé que la había perdido —exclamó Draco emocionado, mientras hacía aparecer burbujas de jabón sobre la cabeza de Harry, que, pese a estar desconcertado, sonrió un poco por el gesto.

Draco le sonrió de vuelta y luego lanzó las mismas burbujas, pero esta vez sonoras, cada una tocaba una nota al reventarse.

—Wow —susurró Harry, reventando algunas con los dedos.

—Son lindas, ¿no? —dijo entonces Ron, metiéndose a reventar las burbujas también —, a él le encanta hacer este tipo de hechizos.

Harry frunció el ceño y de pronto ya no le parecieron tan divertidas.

_  
魅了  
_

—Simplemente no comprendo esta forma de vivir, todo el mundo corriendo de un lado a otro y esas cosas… —Goyle señaló con un dedo tembloroso hacia la avenida, donde un bus pasaba a velocidad.

—Autobuses, como el que teníamos, ¿te acuerdas? ¿el noctámbulo?

—Sí, pero no hacía tanto ruido, y solo había uno, aquí en cambio —Goyle se estremeció y Nott bostezó.

—Como sea, sigamos caminando, debe haber alguna pista del chico Malfoy.

—Y no entiendo por qué estás tan cansado tampoco, no era un lugar fino, pero se podía dormir bien —resopló Goyle, viendo las ojeras de Nott.

Este puso los ojos en blanco, por más amigo que era de Goyle, no podía contarle que había ido a ver al loco de Lovegood, ni que luego se había pasado, acompañado de los amigos de Draco, por el Ministerio en busca de más información, y aunque ahora tenía todo más o menos claro, solo usaría esa información en caso de que le fuera beneficioso.

—Y esas cosas —señaló hacia los semáforos —siempre me desconciertan… ¿no sería más fácil que hablaran?

—Mejor no crucemos —dijo Nott, harto ya de Goyle y sus quejas y pensando nuevamente en su hijo y en si estaría bien —, tal vez sea por este lado.

A Goyle, que todas las calles le parecían iguales, se encogió de hombros y lo siguió.

魅了  
_

Draco no recordaba nunca antes haber sentido tal cantidad de tensión en un lugar como en ese momento en la sala de la casa de Sirius. Todos se miraban de manera amenazadora y ninguno parecía dispuesto a hablar.

Además estaba el hecho de que Ron estaba muy pegado a él y mirándolo todo de manera emocionada.

Aunque Harry, que estaba al otro lado, parecía seriamente enojado.

—¿Abuelo? —dijo una voz en ese momento y todos se sobresaltaron, mientras Albus bajaba las escaleras.

—Hijo, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Harry, caminando hacia él.

—Sí pero… las cosas en mi cuarto se están moviendo —explicó el niño, parecía un poco asustado.

—Eso es porque… tal vez sí puedas hacer un poco de magia después de todo —le explicó Harry, arrodillándose delante de él.

—¿En serio? —Albus miró hacia Remus —¿Y me podrás enseñar a hacer flores azules?

—Claro… pero tienes que crecer un poco más para que te lo pueda enseñar, son normas —le explicó Remus rápidamente.

—Es el hijo de Harry —explicó Draco ante la muda pregunta de su padre y de Ron.

—Harry… —Lucius paladeó el nombre y luego miró a Sirius y a Remus y luego de vuelta al chico y entonces lo comprendió. Sintió como si perdiera cualquier atisbo de calor y sus manos temblaron mientras caminaba hasta Harry y lo hacía girar.

—Oiga, ¿qué le pasa? —preguntó Harry, sobresaltado, pero Lucius lo ignoró y le levantó el cabello de la frente, dejando ver la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

—Válgame Merlín —exclamó, mientras retrocedía.

—Lucius —advirtió Sirius, caminando hacia el hombre.

—Él… pero él… ¡se supone que está muerto!

—Mi papá no está muerto —replicó Albus, sonrojándose de aquella manera que precedía al llanto y Harry se apresuró a levantarlo en brazos.

—No, Albus, está bromeando, no se da cuenta de lo que dice —le dijo Harry y luego de darle una mirada asesina a Lucius, que seguía pálido, se fue a la cocina con su hijo en brazos.

—¡Cómo es esto posible! El Lord en persona lo mató.

—Es una larga historia que ya he narrado lo suficiente por dos días. En resumen está vivo, yo lo estoy y ha estado oculto conmigo durante todo este tiempo. Punto final.

—¿Tú sabías de esto? —le preguntó Lucius a Draco, que negó con la cabeza —, si el Lord se llega a enterar…

—Pero no lo hará —advirtió Sirius.

—Sirius tiene razón, padre, no le podemos decir, ellos me han ayudado todo el tiempo que he estado aquí y no merecen

—Sería información importante para nosotros —murmuró Lucius.

—No, no lo sería y olvídalo, tengo una deuda que pagar con Harry y no le fallaré.

—Draco tiene razón, señor Malfoy, si es que Harry lo ha cuidado, deberíamos estar agradecidos por eso, no delatarlos.

—¿Sabes siquiera quién es Harry? —le preguntó Lucius de mala manera, a lo que Ron negó con la cabeza —, es el niño de la profecía.

Por un largo momento Ron no supo qué decir, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Ese niño murió —dijo finalmente —mis padres me lo contaron, su muerte fue el final para todos, nunca el mundo mágico volvió a ser el mismo.

—Exactamente. Harry era la esperanza de derrotar al Lord, era la esperanza de que alguien podría plantarle cara, cuando él murió… —Remus negó con la cabeza —, perdimos mucho.

—¿Y qué se supone que pasará ahora? —preguntó Lucius, cada vez más ansioso.

—De principio nada —le dijo Harry, saliendo de la cocina en ese momento —esto es nuevo para mí y tengo un hijo al qué cuidar, pienso que está mal que alguien domine su mundo de esa manera, pero por más que pueda hacer magia, no sé hacer nada.

—Es un buen punto —asintió Ron, aunque no le gustó la cara que Harry le puso.

—¿Y tú, Draco? ¿Cuándo es la boda? —preguntó Harry con resentimiento hacia Draco, que pareció confundido.

—Aún no se lo he pedido —protestó Ron, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco, incrédulo, mientras Lucius negaba con la cabeza.

—Es usted demasiado hablador, señor Weasley —regañó Lucius a Ron.

—¿Por qué me vas a pedir matrimonio? —prácticamente chilló Draco.

—Porque… porque debo hacerlo y está bien yo… —Ron bajó la voz y jaló a Draco a un lado, tratando de que los demás no lo escucharan —, yo acepto lo que sientes por mí, también te tengo cariño y además está… está esta profecía que dice que tú y yo debemos estar juntos y que cuando eso pase, el Lord caerá.

—¿Y cómo es que Draco y ustedes coincidieron, Black? —preguntó Lucius, dejando de observar a Ron y Draco y fijando su atención en Sirius.

—¿Cómo te ha llamado? —preguntó Harry, bastante confundido.

—Black —escupió Sirius con fastidio —, ese es mi nombre, Sirius Black, de familia Sangre Pura y antigua.

—Es el primo de mi esposa, lo que lo convierte en una especie de tío para Draco.

—Ah… y ¿tienen algún plan ahora que ha encontrado a Draco?

—No lo tengo claro aún, probablemente esperar a que las cosas pasen.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso exactamente?

—Que hay ocasiones en que tienes que dejar que las cosas sigan su ritmo. Me gustaría poder salir del país y esperar a que sea un tiempo más propicio para volver, pero dependerá de Draco y lo que él quiera hacer, no lo dejaremos aquí solo.

Todos voltearon a ver a Draco y Ron, en el momento en que Draco asentía.

—Y es por eso que tú y yo debemos estar juntos —continuaba explicando Ron —, y he decidido que no me molesta en absoluto.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior. Siempre había visto a Ron como a un amigo, aunque claro, algunas veces había pensado en él como en algo más, nunca se lo había tomado en serio, y ahora… una profecía predeciría su futuro. Sin embargo, si no acababan con el Lord, sería él quien acabaría con ellos y no se podían permitir eso.

—Claro, está bien —asintió y luego, con algo de incomodidad, le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Ron parpadeó una vez más y luego sonrió.

—Genial.

—Sí, genial —asintió Draco, aunque miraba a Harry.

—Ha dicho que sí, señor Malfoy, que nos casemos.

—Entonces sí eran novios después de todo —bufó Harry, molesto porque Draco le había dicho que Ron solo era un amigo, aunque luego se llamó la atención a sí mismo, él no tenía que ir fiscalizando a sus amigos.

—Recién lo somos —aclaró Draco rápidamente —, antes solo éramos amigos.

—¿Y cómo se hicieron amigos? —preguntó Harry, aún molesto.

—Es una historia privada —respondió inmediatamente Ron, tal como sabía a Draco no le gustaba aquella historia, y a él tampoco le gustaba narrarla, nunca se la había contado a nadie.

—Pero debe ser una muy buena historia, para que hayas estado ayudándolos durante todo este tiempo —reclamó Lucius, recordando por qué estaban allí en primer lugar.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, la historia es un poco vergonzosa y no me siento orgulloso de ella.

—¿Vergonzosa? —preguntó Harry y todos voltearon a mirarlo —¿qué?

—No sé, Harry, no es tu asunto andar preguntando esas cosas.

—Solo es curiosidad, Sirius. Ahora preguntaré mucho, no vaya ser que luego salga que somos también alienígenas o algo así.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos y Remus soltó una risita.

—El chico tiene razón —asintió Remus.

—Ron me salvó la vida —dijo finalmente Draco, en parte para que dejaran a Harry en paz.

—¿Te salvó la vida? ¿cuándo estuviste en riesgo de perderla?

—Bueno, padre, esa es la parte que me avergüenza…. Había salido a bailar y conocido a un grupo de chicos bastante simpático y… bueno, supuestamente íbamos a continuar con la fiesta en otro sitio, pero ellos me llevaron a un bosque, no solo querían robarme —Draco se sonrojé —, amenazaron con matarme… tenían la varita en alto y podía leer las palabras en sus labios, pero entonces Ron apareció y los hechizó y dejó fuera de guardia… Desde entonces…

—Desde entonces no he podido sacudírmelo —se adelantó Ron con una sonrisa.

—Aunque normalmente te causaba vergüenza —recordó Draco la última vez que se habían visto.

—Y debo disculparme por eso, yo no pensaba… tampoco quería arriesgarte a que mi familia te dijera nada inapropiado, no quería perder tu amistad —confesó Ron, tomando la mano de Draco y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Como sea, y ¿por qué salvo tu vida te vas a casar con él? —increpó Harry.

—Bueno, cada uno tiene razones propias para casarse, así como Hermione y tú, ¿no? Supongo que por algo están juntos —le dijo Draco, un poco cansado de que le estuviera reclamando como si tuviera algún derecho.

—Y ahora que todo está aclarado —suspiró Lucius, entendiendo muy poco todo lo que pasaba allí —, nosotros debemos irnos; tienen nuestra palabra de que no le diremos a nadie que Harry o tú están vivos —prometió Lucius, a lo que Harry y Draco asintieron.

Despedirse fue difícil, Albus lloró mucho, Harry parecía enojado y Draco algo torpe, pero finalmente Draco, Ron y Lucius consiguieron salir de la casa y ponerse en marcha hacia el mundo mágico, reiterando la promesa de no decir nada de Harry.

Harry se sentía demasiado tonto por andar celando a Draco cuando tenía a Hermione con él, además que no comprendía que en solo un par de días se hubiera encariñado tanto con él.

_  
魅了  
_


	8. ENCHANTED 7

**7  
El elegido**

Theo y Goyle fueron casi mordidos por un par de perros del tamaño de ratas gigantes, una señora les había dado con su cartera por andar espantando a su mascota; más de una vez habían sido casi atropellados, sin contar la de veces que chocaron con la gente porque no se detenían a tiempo. Además de eso estaban hambrientos y ansiosos.

Fue entonces que el Lord, de improviso, cuando ellos pasaban por un callejón, se apareció, con un gesto de asco y fastidio.

—Mi Lord —dijo inmediatamente Goyle, lanzándose al piso para hacer la reverencia que el Lord exigía.

Nott tardó un par de segundos, pero pronto estuvo también de rodillas delante de su señor.

—¿Hay alguna pista de ellos?

—Ninguna mi Lord —se apresuró a contestar Goyle, mirando de soslayo a Nott, temía que el hombre, movido por el temor de padre, hiciera algo malo.

—Parece que el trabajo lo debo hacer yo mismo —gruñó el Lord, mirándolos enfadado.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que ellos están por aquí, he sentido magia… solo debemos seguirla.

Goyle y Nott se miraron preocupados, ninguno sabía que de verdad el Lord podía seguir la magia.

_  
魅了  
_

Hermione solía hacer el mismo recorrido cada fin de semana, y aunque ese fin de semana había sido muy ocupado, se sintió complacida de poder caminar rumbo a la casa de Sirius esa tarde.

Avanzaba con pasos rápidos, mientras meditaba en la lista de cosas que debía hacer, cuando un trío de hombres chocó contra ella, haciéndola caer en la vereda.

No complacidos con hacerla caer, uno de ellos, el pelado y de cara rara, osó reír y seguir avanzando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Si algo la enervaba era la gente desconsiderada y sin respeto por los demás. Ella luchaba día a día contra gente como esa.

—¡Un momento, señor! —gritó, corriendo hacia ellos, que la ignoraron, por supuesto.

—¡Deténganse ya mismo! —volvió a gritar, corriendo más duro para alcanzarlos.

—¡Que se detenga, he dicho! —ordenó, alcanzando la capa de Voldemort y haciéndolo girar. Soltó un jadeo al ver su rostro de cerca, definitivamente no parecía humano.

—Insolente, como osas tocar al Lord de esa manera —bramó Goyle, apartando a Hermione.

Hermione se soltó del hombre y recuperó el aplomo.

—Y como osa él empujarme y ni siquiera detenerse a ver si es que me ha lastimado.

—Yo que tú, mejor me voy —le dijo Nott, apartándola un poco más de la mirada divertida del Lord.

—No, será mejor que se disculpe, o no me iré —continuó Hermione, no dejándose apartar.

—No recordaba que los muggles fueran tan insolentes —siseó Voldemort, caminando hacia Hermione.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella confusa, mientras el hombre que la sujetaba era apartado y quedaba cara a cara con aquel ser tan extraño.

—No sé porqué desistí de destruirlos a todos ustedes, al fin y al cabo… no sirven para nada —continuó Voldemort, tomando con los dedos el mentón de Hermione y levantándola un poco.

—¡Suélteme! —gritó ella —¿Qué le pasa? No tiene derecho.

Para esto un montón de gente se había quedado mirando el espectáculo, pero en cuanto Hermione fue levantada, todos empezaron a protestar, incluso un par de policías se acercaron, pero Goyle y Nott los trataron de mantener apartados.

—Ya que estoy aquí, bien podría hacer un poco de limpieza… —sonrió el Lord, lanzándo a Hermione hacia el piso.

—Auch… —Hermione se sentó —¡No tiene ningún derecho a golpearme! ¡Lo voy a denunciar y…!

Pero entonces el Lord, ante la mirada atónica de todos, sacó del bolsillo de su túnica su varita, por un momento hubo un jadeo, pensando que se trataba de una pistola, pero los que miraban la escena soltaron risitas al ver una ramita deforme.

—Levicorpus —susurró el Lord y el cuerpo de Hermione se levantó por los aires, mientras la chica gritaba y los espectadores, asustados, retrocedían.

—Sí, creo que será divertido —dijo hacia Nott y Goyle, que se miraron asustados.

Insertar banda sonora:  
www . youtube watch?v=2g2h0qUhXQw&feature=relmfu  
_ _

_  
魅了  
_

Draco, Ron y Lucius decidieron caminar hacia un lugar más oculto como para desaparecerse y aparecerse en el mundo mágico. Necesitaban llegar a un bosque para realizar el hechizo y querían ponerse de acuerdo en qué deberían hacer.

Avanzaron en silencio por un par de calles y entonces escucharon el alboroto, y no solo eso, sino que sintieron la magia rondar.

—¿Serán Goyle y Nott? —preguntó Draco —, el Lord los mandó a perseguirme.

—No —negó Lucius con un estremecimiento —, es peor aún… es la magia del mismísimo Lord.

Ron miró espantado hacia donde estaba el alboroto.

—Entonces vamos, no podemos dejar que mate a nadie.

Lucius y Draco intercambiaron una mirada interrogante.

—Es un hijo de Leones, ¿qué esperabas? —preguntó Lucius, finalmente siguiendo a Ron.

Draco, al no tener opción, los siguió también.

Los tres se empujaron entre la multitud para ver directamente al Lord, que jugaba con una muggle, lanzándola por los aires ante los gritos de todo el mundo, pero entonces Draco se dio cuenta.

—¡Hermione! —gritó Draco al tiempo que levantaba la varita y lanzaba un expeliarmus contra el Lord.

—¡Draco! —gritó Lucius, tratando de alcanzar a su hijo, que ya había avanzado varios pasos para encarar al Lord.

Hermione cayó contra el piso, inconsciente.

Ron, que había reconocido a la chica como con la que había tropezado antes, se acercó también.

—Es la novia de Harry —explicó rápidamente Draco, mientras la hacía levitar hacia los brazos de Ron —, llévala y ponla a salvo.

Ron recibió a la chica en brazos y notó que tenía un corte en la frente, aún así algo tibio se instaló en su pecho y un deseo de protegerla pase lo que pase.

—De acuerdo, la dejo y vuelvo, tú trata de mantenerte a salvo —gritó Ron hacia Draco, mientras el Lord recuperaba su varita y la levantaba contra Draco.

_  
魅了  
_

—Esta era la varita de tu padre… en teoría cada mago debe tener su propia varita —explicaba Sirius junto a Remus —, pero no es posible que vayamos al Callejón Diagon a conseguir la tuya así que… tal vez esta te funcione.

Harry recibió con manos temblorosas la varita y unas chispas de colores saltaron de ella, haciéndolo emitir un jadeo.

—Wow…

—Es la magia… es más que solo trucos, es un nexo, una forma de sentir diferente…. Lamento, en serio que sí, haberte mantenido al margen de todo esto, pero lo hice por tu bien y sé que aún estás enfadado conmigo por ello, pero espero que alguna vez me puedas perdonar.

—Yo no estoy ya enfadado contigo, lamento lo de esta mañana, no tenía derecho a…

Pero Harry no pudo continuar hablando porque en ese momento un crack los hizo sobresaltar.

—Alguien se ha aparecido en la puerta —exclamó Remus.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, ya Ron pateaba la puerta para abrirla.

—¿Hermione? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Harry, recibiendo a Hermione en sus brazos.

—Está viva, pero está inconsciente, el Lord está aquí, y no sé porqué, pero la estaba atacando… hay muchos muggles por allá en peligro.

—¿Y Draco?

—Se quedó encarando al Lord, debo ir a ayudar pero… por favor, cuídala, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Remus, tomando del brazo a Ron para evitar que se desapareciera.

—No a mucha distancia, puedo aparecerte si quieres ayudar.

—Por supuesto —Remus miró a Sirius, que frunció el ceño, pero finalmente asintió.

—Harry, lo más seguro es que te quedes aquí con Hermione y Albus, Remus y yo volveremos.

—Pero…

—Aún no sabes hacer nada con la varita, serías como un muggle más —le explicó Ron, Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, pero  
asintió.

—Tengan cuidado —dijo Harry a última hora, cuando vio a Ron, Remus y Sirius desaparecer.

_  
魅了  
_

—Esto es estremecedor —negó Remus, recordando los días en que junto a los demás miembros de la orden peleaban contra el Lord.

La calle estaba destruida, algunos muggles trataban de ponerse a salvo en tanto Draco y Lucius creaban campos de protección para contener el ataque del Lord. Detrás del Lord, Goyle parecía espantado y Nott brillaba por su ausencia.

—Así es —aceptó Sirius —Incluso había llegado a creer que nunca más tendría que pasarlo…. Parece que me equivoqué.

—Pero tal vez esta sea la última vez que lo hagamos, al fin.

—Al fin —murmuró Sirius.

Ambos se dieron una mirada más y corrieron al encuentro de Draco y Lucius.

—Venimos a ayudar —explicó Remus al ver su sorpresa.

—Pues bienvenido sea —asintió Draco, evadiendo un hechizo y creando un campo de protección sobre un grupo de señoras que corría para apartarse del laberinto.

_  
魅了  
_

—Es la hora —dijo Pansy dentro de la chimenea —se han levantado en armas, es el momento.

Al otro lado de la chimenea, el señor Lovegood asintió complacido; por fin podrían luchar y vencer al Lord, por fin podría rescatar a su hija.

Rápidamente fue a avisar, según diferentes métodos, a los grupos rebeldes con los que tenía contacto. Aquellos contactos habían costado la libertad de su hija en el pasado, pero ahora tal vez significaría la libertad de todo el mundo mágico.

_  
魅了  
_

Narcissa vio con helada calma a la señora Weasley recibir el mensaje de uno de sus contactos, se estaba armando la batalla por la libertad del mundo mágico, e irónicamente esta era en el mundo muggle. Todos estaban llamados a pelear, todo el que quisiera un mundo libre, este era el momento de unirse y por fin obtener la victoria.

Solo debían aparecer en el campo de Charnwood en diez minutos y habría alguien listo para hacer el hechizo de transporte.

—¿Y cómo saben que no es una trampa? —preguntó Narcissa, en medio del corretero que se había desatado en la casa de los Weasley; todos incluso la menor de sus hijos pensaba ir a pelear.

—¿Una trampa? —preguntó Ginny, deteniéndose delante de la señora.

—Para mandarlos al mundo muggle y no volver más.

—¿Y de verdad cree que no preferimos eso a estar viviendo escondidos, como hemos vivido durante tanto tiempo?

Narcissa tuvo que darle la razón.

—Yo también voy a pelear —informó, poniéndose de pie. Molly le sonrió.

_  
魅了  
_

Hermione volvió en si con un grito desgarrador, e inmediatamente se sentó y pegó a la pared, delante de ella estaban Harry y Albus, que se veía espantado.

—¿Estás mejor? ¿Te duele algo?

—Yo.. —Hermione se puso una mano en la cabeza —, había un tipo, uno raro y…

—¿Te duele la cabeza? —interrumpió Harry.

—No... más bien los brazos y… ¿cómo es que llegué hasta aquí?

—Es una larga historia —Harry se sentó junto a ella y la examinó detenidamente —, aparentemente no hay ninguna contusión ni nada, pero debes estar un poco adolorida.

—Harry… ¿cómo llegué aquí?

—Te trajo Ron —Harry recordó que ella no conocía a Ron —, es un… el novio de Draco —murmuró con fastidio.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo es que…?

—Mira, lo mejor será que descanses un rato más, yo te prometo que me sentaré contigo y te explicaré todo, con lujos de detalle y todo, pero no en este momento.

Hermione miró a Albus y luego asintió y se dejó recostar en la cama.

—Albus, quédate aquí con ella, vuelvo en un momento.

Harry subió las escaleras y llegó hasta el ático, donde había una ventana falsa que servía para llegar al techo. En cuanto estuvo allí soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. A muchas cuadras de allí se podía ver el fuego y las chispas de colores volando por todos lados, al parecer todo parecía indicar que era mucho más grave de lo que había esperado. Pensó en Albus, si el mago ese sospechaba de su existencia, o decidía seguir avanzando y acabar con todo el pueblo no podría protegerlo. Pero tampoco podría dejar a Sirius solo… ¿Y qué sería de Draco?

Bajó nuevamente las escaleras y encontró a Albus mirando por la ventana y a Hermione recostada, pero con los ojos fijos en el techo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó.

—Bastante mejor —asintió ella.

—Genial, necesito que te vayas.

—¿Qué?

_  
魅了  
_

Harry le prometió a Albus una y otra vez que iría por él a más tardar al día siguiente y que a cambio debía portarse bien y ser amable con los padres de Hermione; solo así lo convenció de que entrara al auto con Hermione.

—No te detengas, por nada ni nadie hasta que llegues al otro pueblo, donde tus padres. Yo te llamaré al celular más tarde.

—De acuerdo y… por favor, ten cuidado.

—Lo tendré —garantizó Harry.

Se quedó de pie un momento, viendo a Hermione y su hijo alejarse en el auto hacia el lado opuesto a donde la batalla se realizaba.

_  
魅了  
_

Draco nunca había estado en una batalla; sabía que su padre y sus contemporáneos sí, incluso Ron había tenido que pelear alguna vez, pero él solo podía saberse los hechizos que le habían enseñado en la escuela y nada más. Aún así, al lado de Ron y Lucius, combatía contra los ataques del Lord, no dejando que ningún hechizo le diera a ellos o a algunos de los pocos muggles que todavía quedaban cerca.

—¿Dónde está Nott? —preguntó Voldemort hacia Goyle, que permanecía detrás suyo sin levantar la varita. .

—No lo sé, mi Lord… él desapareció hace un momento y…

—Ahhh —rugió Voldemort, sintiéndose frustrado —, no debe apreciar la vida de su hijo lo suficiente entonces.

Voldemort detuvo su ataque y con la varita sobre su brazo convocó a todos sus mortífagos.

—He cambiado de opinión, no solo acabaré con ustedes, sucios traidores —dijo hacia Draco y Lucius, también lo haré con este tonto pueblo… es el inicio de la dominación total.

Los tres se miraron preocupados mientras, uno a uno iban apareciendo hombres y mujeres encapuchados. Ubicaron a Bellatrix como la que se colocó rápidamente junto al Lord—

—Creo que estamos en problemas —susurró Ron.

Y Draco le dio toda la razón.

_  
魅了  
_

Narcissa se sintió incapaz de contar la cantidad de magos y brujas que había en el bosque, faltaban tres minutos para que se activara el hechizo prometido y seguían apareciendo más y más grupos. Se preguntó porqué antes no se habían puesto en pie y protestado, si eran tantos seguramente hubieran podido ganar.

—El que va vencer al Lord por fin ha aparecido —escuchó a una mujer decirle a otra —, está allá, en el mundo muggle, dándole batalla; con nuestra ayuda lo conseguirá, al fin lo hará.

Y Narcissa entendió, hoy al fin tenían esperanza, tenían alguien en quien creer, después de la muerte de los Potter todos asumieron que el Lord sería inmortal, pero ahora habían dado a conocer la profecía, y ahora todos creían que Draco vencería al Lord. Apretó fuerte su varita y se preparó para luchar, no permitiría que su hijo muriera.

_  
魅了  
_

Harry levantó las manos para cubrirse la cabeza, mientras miles de chispas de colores estallaban encima.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —bramó Ron, mientras lo jalaba a un lado.

—Ayudar, creo —Harry se agachó cuando un rayo rojo caía contra él, pero Ron creó un escudo protector.

—Pero no sabes hacer magia… —Ron olvidó el reclamo y lanzó otro hechizo, esta vez un expeliarmus, contra el mortífago que se les estaba acercando.

—Wow —Harry miró a Ron con aprobación —¿cómo haces eso?

—Protego —gritó Draco en ese momento, acercándose a ellos —Ron, explícale de una vez. Y Harry, te debiste haber quedado, esto no es seguro.

—¡Pero quiero ayudar! No los dejaré pelear solos.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, escucha bien, que solo lo haré una vez.

_  
魅了  
_

Había mucha expectativa, la gente hablaba por todos lados y Narcissa, junto a los Weasley pensaba si es que después de todo no sería una trampa, cuando Nott apareció en la parte más alta de una colina.

Con un hechizo de voz, Nott habló con voz potente

—Hoy, los he convocado aquí porque ha llegado la hora de recuperar la libertad del mundo mágico…

Muchas voces de protesta se hicieron escuchar.

—Y yo sé que no soy el mejor para hacer esto, pero he caído en cuenta de que la tiranía del Lord debe terminar. En un minuto apareceremos en medio de una calle muggle, donde el Lord trata de matar al único capaz de destruirlo, ayudado por todos sus mortífagos, y nosotros debemos luchar para que el elegido al fin pueda ganar.

Vivas se hicieron escuchar en todos lados y un instante después un gran haz de luz apareció y en un parpadeo, todos estaban de pie en medio de una calle, a un lado el Lord y sus mortífagos, y al otro cinco hombres trataban de protegerse.

—¡Y ahora quiénes son esos! —gritó Harry mirando a los que se habían aparecido.

—¡Ellos, compañero, son nuestra salvación! —exclamó Ron con alegría.

—Uh… ¡Ahora sí podemos decir que tenemos una guerra! —celebró Sirius.

Harry parpadeó confundido. Eran muchos, tantos como los mortífagos.

—Al menos ahora estaremos a mano.

—Al menos —asintió Draco.

_  
魅了  
_

Harry no era un experto en guerras, es más, lo más cercano que había estado a una era cuando jugaba en la computadora los juegos de estrategia; aunque claro, allí era fácil pues solo estaba sentado en su cómoda silla, haciendo que sus soldaditos se muevan, no había riesgo y aunque había presión, no lo era tanta como la que sentía en ese momento.

Había pasado como una hora, o quizá un día entero, o una semana, no estaba seguro de eso, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que había conseguido derribar unos cuantos motífagos con los hechizos que Ron le había enseñado, que era muy bueno creando hechizos de protección, y que esos le salían por puro instinto.

Trató de mantenerse al lado de Draco y los demás la mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo, cada uno tenía sus propios problemas y pronto se encontró en el otro lado del lugar, peleando junto a gente que no conocía pero que parecía dispuesto a darlo todo por la victoria.

Draco rápidamente se encontró con su madre, a quien abrazó con fuerza, ella le dijo que todos ya sabían que él era supuestamente el elegido. Draco no se lo quiso decir a ella, ni a nadie, pero se sentía muy confundido respecto a ese tema, la profecía, según su padre le había dicho, solo decía que cuando él (supuestamente) se enamorara del hijo de los leones y le diera su corazón, o algo así, se desataría el inicio del fin; pero ya puestos en la batalla, mejor era ignorar esos detalles y simplemente pelear y dar todo por ganar.

Aunque eso implicara jugar sucio, se dijo, mientras agarraba a golpes a uno de los mortífagos encapuchados; contuvo el aliento viendo a su madre y la que aparentemente era la madre de Ron, peleando codo a codo contra su maniática tía Bellatrix.

Ron peleaba junto a los gemelos, que les encantaba hacer bromas respecto a quienes iban derribando, además de intercambiar posiciones y hasta hacer hechizos burlones. Al menos Ron se sentía protegido con ellos, de rato en rato trataba de ubicar a Draco. sobre todo porque él era el objetivo principal del Lord.

Pese a su sonrisa burlona, el Lord estaba un poco preocupado, los refuerzos habían creado un círculo alrededor de Draco y su comitiva, y aunque tenía mortifagos que ya habían logrado acercarse, ninguno había conseguido atraparlo. Y eso era preocupante.

— Quiero que me traigan a Draco Malfoy y al chico Weasley – dijo entonces el Lord en voz aumentada –aquel que me los traiga será recompensado… no gasten su tiempo con los demás, que no valen la pena y serán apresados o asesinados.

Por un instante, ante la horripilante voz del Lord, se quedaron quietos, los duelos se detuvieron y no se escuchó más que su mandato, un instante después todos saltaban a buscar a Draco y Ron, algunos para protegerlo, otros para atraparlo.

—Demonios –bramó Harry, lanzando el único hechizo de desarme que se sabía y tratando de encontrar a Draco en todo ese pandemonio.

—¡Draco! – gritó Lucius, tratando de encontrar a su hijo en medio de todo el alboroto, sintió una mano que lo sujetaba y lo lanzaba al piso, un rayo verde pasó por donde había estado antes su cuerpo; cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta que había sido nada más y nada menos que Sirius el que lo había salvado.

—Gracias –dijo a regañadientes.

—Los chicos están hacia allá –explicó Sirius, señalando el otro lado de la avenida, estaban Ron y Draco, uno pegado al otro y dando una gran batalla.

—Necesitan ayuda –explicó REmus, luego de derribar a dos mortífagos.

—¿Y qué esperamos? –preguntó Lucius, antes de lanzarse, seguido de Remus y Sirius.

Apartaron el camino lo más que pudieron, sin embargo algunos más les estaban ganando.

Harry empujó, pateó y atacó con hechizos de desarme a todo el que se le puso delante, hasta que llegó junto a Draco y Ron; que parecían agotados.

—Es un gusto saber que estás bien –jadeó DRaco.

—¿Estas herido? –preguntó Harry mientras levantaba la varita y lanzaba un hechizo de desarme.

—Nada que no se pueda soportar –replicó Draco, a quien un par de hechizos le habían dado ya –solo estoy algo cansado.

—Creo que vamos ganando –comentó entonces Ron, empinándose para ver mejor –no podrán vencernos a todos, y nosotros somos más.

—¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Magos como yo, o como mi familia, magos hartos de ocultarse.

Harry asintió y entendió, relacionándolo con lo que Draco le había contado.

Pelearon juntos por un largo rato más, parecía que los mortifagos no dejaban de aparecer y cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, por fin el Lord pudo hacerse camino hacia ellos.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, un instante Harry, Draco y Ron peleaban con una coordinación ganada por horas de batalla y al siguiente todo se detuvo; la aparición del Lord delante de ellos les causó un estremecimiento.

—Joven Malfoy, qué difícil se hace usted de encontrar —declaró el Lord.

—Pues he estado aquí todo el tiempo —jadeó Draco.

El Lord soltó una carcajada y levantó la varita, una jaula invisible se trazó alrededor de ellos.

—Ahora podré acabar con usted y su novio de una vez por todas, así se detendrá toda esta estupidez.

—No si nosotros lo matamos primero —reclamó Harry, encerrado dentro de la jaula invisible junto a Draco y Ron.

Voldemort le dio una mirada a Harry y algo en su mente se activó, su apariencia… no podía ser, tal vez estaba equivocado, habían pasado demasiados años.

—Creo que tú estás de más —dijo entonces el Lord, levantando la varita.

Harry vio el hechizo verde atravesando el aire, y casi lo podía sentir en el pecho, pero entonces fue empujado con fuerza hacia un lado, hasta dar con lo que al parecer era el límite de la jaula mágica que el Lord había creado. Cuando levantó la mirada, Draco yacía en el piso, y estaba inconsciente, o eso quería creer.

—¡No! —gritó Ron, corriendo hacia donde Draco estaba, al mismo tiempo que Harry, ambos se arrodillaron junto al chico y observaron su rostro.

—Draco, háblame por favor —pidió Harry, mientras Ron lo miraba con el ceño fruncido —, por favor, no te mueras,

—Y entonces una onda mágica los hizo estremecerse, delante de ellos, listos para protegerlos estaban Lucius, Remus, Sirius y Narcissa.

—Veo que has olvidado cuál es tu lugar en esta cadena de mando, Lucius.

—Eso ocurre por meterte con mi familia —declaró Lucius, levantando la varita y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

—Ron, llévate a Draco —pidió Narcissa.

—Harry, tú ve con ellos —ordenó Sirius.

Ron y Harry se miraron y asintieron.

Ron y Harry pasaron entre la gente que peleaba a favor de ellos y al final de la avenida que habían tomado, encontró un lugar donde aparentemente los que estaban heridos eran atendidos.

—Draco —jadeó Pansy, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras lo ponían en una camilla y unos magos pasaban hechizos de reconocimiento sobre él.

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó Harry, ansioso —, yo soy doctor, quizá yo los pueda ayudar.

Los magos lo miraron confusos y luego negaron con la cabeza.

—Hey, mira —le dijo Ron a Harry y miró hacia donde el Lord peleaba contra Sirius, Remus, Narcissa y Lucius —, parece que necesitan ayuda.

Harry miró a Draco y apretó los puños.

—Vamos, ese bastardo a lastimado a Draco y no se saldrá con la suya así de fácil.

Cuando volvieron a pasar hacia el centro, los magos y brujas que observaban la pelea los dejaban pasar, entre asombrados y preocupados. La mayoría de los rumores que escuchaban era de que solo quedaba uno de los elegidos y la duda de si es que podría vencer al Lord.

Sirius quiso protestar ante la presencia de Harry, pero estaba demasiado ocupado repeliendo hechizos. Llevaba años sin pelear en una batalla, así que aún se sentía fuera de forma, además de que el Lord parecía haber obtenido mucho más poder.

Y entonces el Lord lanzó un hechizo que hizo que todos se levantaran por los aires, lo que dio por resultado que el cabello de Harry se moviera lo suficiente para dejar ver su cicatriz.

Un gran temor invadió al Lord y detuvo el hechizo.

—Tú —bramó en dirección de Harry, mientras este se ponía de pie.

—Bastardo, has lastimado a Draco —le reclamó Harry.

—No puedes estar vivo… no puedes —continuó diciendo el Lord, aunque Harry no le entendió al inicio, finalmente lo comprendió y decidió que podía usar eso a favor.

—¿Así que ya me has reconocido? Asesino, mataste a mis padres, intentaste matarme a mí, pero no funcionó.

—No… —el Lord retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, asustado. Realmente ese bebé había sobrevivido, ¿pero cómo?, giró un poco y vio a sus mortífagos, todos quietos, expectantes, y supo que no podría retroceder. —Pues es una lástima que te atravesaras en mi camino de nuevo, porque esta vez no te salvarás.

_  
魅了  
_

Draco se sentó de golpe, como si un golpe muy fuerte lo hubiera despertado.

—Draco, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Pansy, con los ojos rojos.

—¿Dónde está Harry?

—¿Quién? —preguntó Pansy, preocupada por la salud de su amigo.

—Harry, y Ron, ellos estaban conmigo, peleando y entonces…

—Ah, ellos volvieron, el Lord está peleando con ellos, por cierto, hay un rumor de que ese chico de ojos verdes es…

—¡Diablos! Ya lo descubrió —exclamó Ron, poniéndose de pie en un salto y, pese a sentirse demasiado cansado, se olvidó a caminar hacia donde la pelea central se estaba llevando a cabo, no dejaría a Harry solo.

_  
魅了  
_

_  
Insertar banda sonora:  
www . youtube watch?v=Iz2bEMbnR1U&feature=related

—AvadaKedabra —gritó el Lord, pero Harry se apartó a tiempo para evadir el hechizo que ya sabía era mortal.

—Cuidado —avisó Sirius, empujando a Harry hacia un lado cuando un nuevo ataque de hechizos salió de la varita del Lord.

—No quiero que nadie intervenga —ordenó entonces el Lord a sus mortífagos.

—Harry —gritó Draco, llegando hasta donde la pelea se realizaba; Ron trató de sujetarlo para que no se acercara más, pero Draco luchó con todas sus fuerzas para soltarse de él.

—Draco, es peligroso, estás herido —trató de contenerlo Ron.

—¡No! ¡No pueden matarlo! —empezó a gritar Draco, soltándose finalmente de Ron y corriendo hacia el centro, ene l momento en que el Lord levantaba nuevamente la varita. Harry se veía agotado, pero su mirada conectó con la de Draco, mientras éste corría hacia él.

—Avada…

Harry y Draco levantaron su varita a la vez y no apuntaron al Lord, se apuntaron entre ellos.

—…Ke…

—¡Protego! —gritaron Harry y Draco a la vez, creando escudos protectores.

—…dabra —terminó de gritar Voldemort, pero su hechizo mortal dio contra el doble escudo protector y pasó algo que nunca antes se había visto en el mundo mágico, el hechizo del Lord rebotó y el rayo verde le dio de lleno en el pecho.

Durante un instante pareció que el tiempo se detenía, pero luego el cuerpo del Lord cayó al piso haciendo un ruido sordo. Y entonces una presión que nadie había notado, pareció quebrarse. Entendieron que el hechizo que habái tenido aislado al mundo mágico al fin se había roto.

—El Lord ha muerto —gritó una voz y de pronto el mensaje fue repitiéndose una y otra vez, los mortífagos comenzaron a escapar, pero rápidamente eran perseguidos.

—Harry… —jadeó Draco, tirado en el piso y levantando la vista.

Harry miró a Draco y quiso decir algo, pero entonces los padres de Draco y Ron corrieron hacia Draco, abrazándolo y llevándolo un poco más lejos. Harry prefirió mirar hacia otro lado, hacia Remus y Sirius que se dejaban caer a su lado y lo jalaban para abrazarlo.

Pese a que sabía que le estaban hablando, se le hacía imposible seguir el hilo de la conversación, solo podía observar a Draco, que hablaba con Ron, parecía tan feliz…

Y entonces se dio cuenta que en el muy corto tiempo que había pasado junto a Draco, se había enamorado de él.

—Debo ir a casa —dijo de pronto, levantándose, alrededor había desorden, había un grupo de magos que iban por la calle hechizando muggles, según le había dicho Sirius, borrándoles la memoria, otro grupo iba reparando las casas y edificios destruidos.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que vayamos contigo? —preguntó Sirius rápidamente.

—No… debo llamar a Hermione y Albus y… descansar, estoy agotado.

—De acuerdo, nosotros tenemos que… —Sirius señaló hacia un gran grupo de magos que parecía emocionado y que los llamaba insistentemente —, son viejos amigos que merecen una explicación.

—Claro… te veo en casa —asintió Harry.

Le dio una mirada más a Draco, pero este estaba demasiado ocupado con Ron, así que ni lo notó, y luego emprendió el camino a casa.

_  
魅了  
_

—¿Cuándo llegue me contarás todo, verdad? —le hizo prometer Hermione una vez más.

—De todas maneras —aseguró Harry.

—Pero… ¿estás bien? Te noto apagado.

—Sí, es solo que han pasado un montón de cosas… Draco se ha quedado con Ron y…

—¿Draco?

—Sí… Draco —suspiró Harry mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, mirando el techo —, Hermione esto es horrible, no quisiera hacerlo por teléfono, pero…

—¿Te gusta Draco?

—Es más que eso, podría dar mi vida por él, yo… ¿tú crees que alguien se puede enamorar en solo un par de días?

—Probablemente, aunque no lo sé en realidad…

—Lo siento, tú sabes cuánto quería esto, una familia completa, para Albus, para tener más niños quizá, pero no me parece justo que si yo… siento cosas por otro chico…

Hubo un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea, y cuando Hermione habló, lo hizo con voz temblorosa.

—El plan era bueno, tú tenías una familia, yo tenía una familia, y ambos somos mejores amigos, así que podríamos hacer que funcionara, pero sería muy egoísta exigirte seguir adelante.

—Lo siento.

—Además, yo te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amigo, y si te obligo a seguir te perderé, y no quiero eso.

—Yo tampoco.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento más, antes de que Harry se aclarara la garganta.

—Mañana en la mañana iré por ustedes, mejor será que descanses.

—De acuerdo, te veo en la mañana — le dijo Hermione antes de colgar el teléfono.

Harry dejó caer el teléfono al piso y cerró los ojos. Sabía que debía ducharse y cambiarse, pero no podía moverse, y no por un tema físico, era algo que le pesaba en el pecho. De pronto había perdido todas las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera pensar en Draco, recordar la mirada que intercambiaron antes de que el Lord les lanzara ese hechizo asesino.

_  
魅了  
_

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? —preguntó Ron, observando a Draco con atención.

—El hechizo rebotó —respondió Draco, aún anonadado.

—Eso es imposible —explicó Ron —las maldiciones asesinas no rebotan.

—Tampoco puedes sobrevivir a ellas y Harry lo hizo una vez cuando era bebé.

—Es un buen punto —asintió Ron, sentándose junto a Draco, ambos observando a la gente moviéndose alrededor.

—Es una pena que se haya ido tan rápido —negó Ron —, le podríamos preguntar si hizo algo más que tratar de protegerte.

—Ron… sabes que te tengo mucho aprecio, ¿verdad? —empezó a hablar Draco con voz suave, mirando a Ron a los ojos.

—¿Me vas a dejar? —le preguntó Ron.

—¿Tú realmente quieres estar conmigo?

—Bueno, yo también te tengo aprecio…

—Creo que eso de las profecías no es cierto —resopló Draco —nadie te puede decir qué va pasar.

—Claro que sí —negó Ron —, al fin de cuentas, supuestamente la primera profecía decía que Harry lo vencería y así sucedió.

—Eso invalida nuestra profecía.

—Si es que era nuestra —Ron torció los labios.

—¿También crees que está equivocada?

—No, no creo que esté equivocada, creo que la entendimos mal…

—¿Mal en qué sentido?

—Pensaron que tú y yo éramos novios, pero no era cierto. La profecía dice que tú me entregarás tu alma y tu corazón, tu vida… Pero hasta donde he visto, te pusiste delante de otro, no de mí, y dos veces.

Draco se sonrojó.

—Si te gusta, deberías decírselo, tal vez él sienta algo por ti también.

—Él se va casar —suspiró Draco.

—Y cuando algo te ha detenido de conseguir lo que quieres, es decir, creo no equivocarme al decirte que te conozco y sé que no eres de los que desiste rápidamente.

Draco se mordió el labio y se dio cuenta de que Ron tenía razón, él no se rendía fácil. Además, técnicamente, aún Harry no le había dicho que no.

—¿Tú y yo estaremos bien? —le preguntó a Ron.

—Mejor que nunca… al menos ahora no nos tendremos que esconder.

—Sí, será genial —asintió Draco.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

—Anda de una vez, que quiero ir a celebrar por allí —le dijo Ron, empujándolo un poco. Draco sonrió ampliamente y corrió calles abajo.

—Me pregunto si en algún momento recordará que es un mago y que se puede aparecer en lugar de correr todas las calles que hay hasta la casa —dijo Sirius, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ron.

Ron soltó una carcajada, asintiendo.

—Vamos, chico, te invito un trago.

—¡Chico! —protestó Ron —acabo de pelear en una batalla y me siguen diciendo chico…

_  
魅了  
_

Draco no recordó que era un mago y corrió hasta la puerta de la casa, no le extrañó el poder abrirla sin esfuerzo y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta la habitación que había usado cuando había estado enfermo, sin esperar obtener autorización, empujó la puerta y entró a la habitación, que estaba en penumbras.

Con un movimiento de varita la iluminó y se decepcionó al encontrarla vacía.

—¿Draco? —preguntó entonces Harry, entrando también.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Arriba, esta habitación es solo para invitados.

—Ah…

—Y entonces… ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó Harry, con una sonrisa tímida.

Draco le dio su mejor mirada predadora y se aceró a él.

OST insertado:  
www . youtube watch?v=5B0aZZ1iXd0&feature=related

—Eres tú —le dijo, mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.

—¿Qué? —medio chilló Harry.

—A quien se refiere la profecía, al que estoy dispuesto a entregarle mi alma y mi corazón… por quien daría la vida.

—Draco… —Harry dejó que Draco lo acercara más —¿y qué hay de Ron?

—Él y yo somos amigos, y no me hubiera pedido matrimonio si no fuera por la profecía; lo hemos aclarado.

—¿Y ya no están juntos? —susurró Harry, sus ojos fijos en los labios de Draco.

—No, estamos juntos… he venido por ti, ¿eso te da una idea de con quién quiero estar en realidad?

—Alguna idea, sí…

—Pero antes, ¿qué hay de Hermione? Ya sé que es buena chica, pero…

—Hemos terminado hace unas horas; ya no podía casarme con ella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Draco sintiendo el aliento de Harry sobre sus labios, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro.

—Porque estoy enamorado de ti.

Draco sonrió de lado.

—Y qué se supone que haremos con eso.

—Por lo pronto, dejar de hablar —demandó Harry.

Draco dejó que Harry lo besara y que lo pegara contra la primera pared que encontraron, normalmente acostumbraba a llevar el control, pero con Harry era diferente, podía sentirse completamente seguro en sus brazos y se abandonó a la satisfacción de al fin tenerlo consigo, de al fin poder estar juntos.

—No tienes idea de cuánto, pero cuánto he deseado esto —le susurró Harry.

—Y yo… —Draco inclinó la cabeza un poco, para que Harry siguiera mordiéndole el cuello y soltó un gemido de placer cuando Harry encontró ese punto que lo hacía temblar. —Harry…

—Oh, Draco, no tienes ni idea de cómo me pones.

—Espera… espera —le detuvo Draco, Harry se apartó con una mirada cautelosa.

—¿Qué te parece si primero tomamos un baño, juntos —aclaró, acariciando la mejilla rasposa de Harry —, no es por nada, pero hacer el amor después de una batalla no es tan romántico como parece si es que antes no nos damos una ducha.

Harry sonrió y luego soltó una carcajada.

—¡Cielos, debemos estar hediondos!

—Verás, Harry —dijo Draco, tomando la mano de Harry y jalándolo hacia el baño —, tú podrás estar hediondo, pero los Malfoy jamás apestamos.

—¿Los Malfoy…? —preguntó Harry confundido mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

_  
魅了  
_

El sol iluminaba los jardines de una manera que no se había visto en años en el mundo mágico; los pájaros estaban cantando y algunas ardillas corrían sobre los altos árboles mientras en la habitación dos cuerpos se movían coordinadamente.

Harry besó a Draco lentamente, recorriendo primero sus labios y luego bajando por el pálido cuello y llegando hasta la clavícula, donde dejó apenas un suave beso sobre la marca de una mordida que había hecho la noche anterior.

—Harry… —jadeó Draco, arqueándose un poco cuando Harry bajó hasta sus pezones y los mordisqueó.

—Aun tenemos tiempo —le susurró Harry, enviando oleadas de placer a través de su aliento golpeando la piel húmeda.

—Sigue entonces —le pidió Draco, levantando un poco las caderas.

—Eres un impaciente —le regañó Harry, dándole una mordida en el ombligo.

Otra sarta de gemidos se dejaron escuchar mientras devoraba con inusitada lentitud la erección de Draco.

Para cuando Harry por fin Harry se deslizó en su interior, Draco estaba listo para correrse, y tuvo que sujetar su erección para evitarlo, mientras las embestidas de Harry golpeaban sin parar aquel punto de placer.

—Draco… déjate ir —le pidió Harry, apartándole el cabello de la frente y dándole un beso allí, antes de bajar hacia los labios.

Draco se aferró a su espalda y se arqueó cuando el orgasmo llegó, sintiendo el líquido caliente sobre su pecho.

—Dios… —jadeó Harry, dejándose caer a un lado.

—Amor, ya te he dicho que con que me digas Draco basta.

—Tonto —se quejó Harry, dándole un golpe en la pierna antes de girarse un poco para verlo a la cara.

Draco se giró también y quedaron frente a frente.

—Te amo —le dijo Harry, acariciándole el hombro.

—Te amo —replicó Draco, dejándose acariciar.

Por un instante ambos se quedaron en silencio, contemplándose. Tras tanto tiempo no se cansaban de hacerlo, de mirarse a los ojos y desnudar sus almas, pero entonces el hechizo temporizador los hizo salir de su ensueño.

—Es hora de ponerse en pie —suspiró Harry.

—Sí señor, no podemos llegar tarde.

—No, no podemos… —Harry caminó hasta la ventana y abrió las cortinas, revelando los amplios jardines de la mansión, cerca de Surrey, donde vivían, cerca del bosque y escondidos de miradas curiosas, sobre todo ahora que Harry era salvador del mundo mágico.

—Ron y Hermione nos matarían si llegamos tarde a su boda —asintió Draco, pegándose a la espalda desnuda de Harry y dejando unos cuantos besos en su hombro.

—Mmm…. Estarían muy enfadados —aceptó Harry, aunque cada vez menos convencido de salir de la habitación.

—Pero… tenemos que ir bañados así que… ¿qué tal si terminamos esto en la ducha?

Harry sonrió un poco y se dio la vuelta para seguirlo. Recordó que su primera vez con él había sido en una ducha y su excitación creció mucho más,

—Amo tomar duchas contigo.

_  
魅了  
_

… **Y vivieron felices para siempre  
**

**Plus:**

Remus miró impaciente hacia el reloj y tocó la bocina una vez más.

Suspiró de alivio cuando al fin Sirius salió de la casa.

—Ya era hora —negó Remus, mientras ponía en marcha el motor.

—¡Pero si estamos a tiempo para la boda! —protestó Sirius, acomodándose en el asiento para lo que sería un largo viaje.

—Pero les prometimos llegar temprano para ayudarlos; ¡tú mismo se lo prometiste a Ron!

—Ya, ya, si sigues renegando tanto te vas a arrugar demasiado pronto —se burló Sirius.

—Además, dijiste que extrañabas a Albus —le amonestó Remus —, mientras más tarde vayamos, menos tiempo tendrás para estar con él, recuerda que será el niño de los aros y lo tendrán quieto un largo rato antes de la ceremonia.

—Cierto —Sirius sonrió con anhelo —, será divertido sacar de quicio a Harry y Draco mientras jugamos.

—A veces eres macabro.

—Lo genial será que podremos traerlo de vuelta —exclamó Sirius, sonriendo más ampliamente —, todo un fin de semana con el enano; verdaderamente extraño vivir tan cerca de ellos.

—Bueno, estaríamos a una chimenea si no insistieras en vivir aquí mugglemente…

—Ya estoy acostumbrado, Remus, y tú también lo estás… Amo el mundo mágico, pero soy más muggle ahora, tras tantos años aquí.

—Sí, lo sé… adoro vivir aquí, además, si todo sale bien…

—Que saldrá —aseguró Sirius.

—Albus se quedará con nosotros al menos dos o tres semanas.

—No creo que Draco no acepte casarse con Harry; es más, si Harry no se lo pide esta noche, será Draco quien se lo pida, estoy seguro.

Remus soltó una carcajada.

—Completamente de acuerdo contigo —asintió Remus.

—Oye, Remus —llamó Sirius, cuando ya estaban en la carretera, a los lados solo arbustos verdes y tupidos.

—Mmm

—¿No te gustaría que tú y yo…?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Remus, mirando un momento a Sirius.

—Que si no te gustaría que tú y yo nos casáramos —Sirius puso las manos hacia delante para aguantar la frenada que dio Remus.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme algo así cuando estamos manejando?

—Ya… es que sería buena idea, y se me acaba de ocurrir.

—Apenas estamos volviendo a intentarlo —negó Remus.

Sirius asintió. Luego de la batalla si bien Remus lo había perdonado y había vuelto a ser su amigo, no había dado cabida a que intentaran algo que se había quedado inconcluso más de veinte años en el pasado, sin embargo había sido cuatro meses antes, luego de la fiesta de compromiso de Ron y Hermione, que Sirius había podido por fin besarlo; y que Remus había accedido a intentarlo.

—Pero llevo enamorado de ti desde los once —le recordó Sirius, y Remus sonrió.

—Y yo… —Remus se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios —, te amo, y amo estar contigo… casarnos es ponerle un título a lo que tenemos, pero me encantaría hacerlo, si es lo que quieres.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. Ambos se sonrieron un instante y se besaron nuevamente.

_ _

Insertar banda sonora:  
www . youtube watch?v=7pal—MduQ2g&feature=related

_ _

Para cuando llegaron a la casa de Ron, la ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar; Sirius no pudo molestar mucho a Draco y Harry hasta después de la ceremonia, pero eso no importó mucho, la sonrisa en el rostro no se la podía quitar nada ni nadie.

Reservaron la noticia de su futura unión para unos días más, luego de que Harry y Draco anunciaran su compromiso.

**FIN.**

**Banda sonora.**

1. Voldemort mata a los Potter: _."Showdown" — Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (soundtrack) .  
2. _Sirius escapa con Harry_ ."Lily's Theme" — Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2.  
3. _Draco_: .Don´t stop me now. .  
4_. Ron_: .Manu Chao — Clandestino.  
5. _Harry_: .Glee - Fix You.  
6. _Búsqueda de Lucius y Ron_ .Enchanted Soundtrack — Prince Edward's Search.  
7. _Harry, Draco y Albus en la feria_ .Enchanted Soundtrack — Girls Go Shopping.  
8._ Reencuentro Sirius y Remus_: .Muse — Love is forever.  
9_. Voldemort en el mundo muggle_: .Enchanted Soundtrack — Narissa Arrives.  
10. _Harry y Draco_, batalla final .For you.  
11._ Harry y Draco,_ .so close. shared/85zcahzock :)  
12. _Remus y Sirius_ you for loving me. _


End file.
